Soit égoïste mon fils
by princesse hachico
Summary: Le lord noir est mort, mais Harry n'a plus la force de vivre. Dumbledore est ravi, la gloire lui appartient. Mais un certain vampire ne compte pas laisser sombrer le héros du monde sorcier. Harry/Severus Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tout le monde ceci est ma toute première fic. (grand stress quoi****)**

**Bref je ne voulais pas poster avant de l'avoir fini de peur de ne jamais la finir mais finalement étant donné que j'en suis à mon XIII éme chapitres je pense que c'est le moment de se lancer^^. sinon je répondrais à toutes les review du mieux que je peut : je suis disorthographique mon orthographe est si affreux que mon ordi refuse de me corriger maintenant TT.**

** mais pas de panique j'ais une super correctrice. Un GRAND merci à Sei pour sa correction**

**bien sur rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR**

**rated: M( c'est pas une blague c'est un slash)**

**Alors bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre I :**

Ca y est, il est mort. Voldemort n'est bel et bien plus de ce monde.

Harry se tenait là, debout, à bout de souffle, au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, le bras tendu vers l'endroit où se trouvait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a quelques secondes. Le survivant resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de s'effondrer. Épuisé, il se laissa sombrer vers la mort lentement. Il ne respirait plus.

Des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses paupières, le placard de son enfance, sa famille moldue, les coups non mérités, son entrée à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, la perte de son parrain, l'éloignement qu'il dû subir à cause du directeur, et tout plein d'autre souvenir pas très heureux qui avait gâché son enfance, le privant de toute les choses simples de la vie qu'un enfant, puis un adolescent, devrait pouvoir recevoir.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux dans un univers des plus étrange, ressemblant à un jardin enchanteur. Sous un pavillon fleuri, ses parents apparurent devant lui. Harry se précipita vers eux.

- Maman, papa, vous venez me chercher ? Je suis enfin mort ? Lily prit son fils dans ses bras avec tendresse :

- Non mon ange pas encore, tu as encore du temps devant toi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Nous somme là pour te reconduire dans ton monde. Ajouta son père en le prenant à son tour dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Alors je vais devoir y retourner ? Demanda Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en réjouir.

- Oui mon ange. Lily lui caressa la joue, plongeant dans son regard si semblable au sien, et repris d'un ton plus tendu.

- Harry avant que tu ne repartes, sache que les apparences sont trompeuses. Méfie toi d'Albus, il n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Oui Harry, fais attention, tes amis ne sont pas forcement ce qu'ils prétendent.

- Mes amis ? Mais...

- Shhhtt ! Fit sa mère en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, écoute-nous mon ange. Et sache que les maisons de Poudlard ne sont que de grand stéréotypes. Tout Gryffondor n'est pas digne de confiance, et tous Serpentard n'est pas fourbe et cruel.

Son père s'approcha alors, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

- Il est l'heure mon grand, mais sache que nous somme fiers de toi et...

- ...et que nous t'aimons Harry, quel que soit ton choix. Nous ne voulons qu'une chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry les yeux remplis de larmes à l'idée de déjà devoir les quitter.

- Que tu soit heureux. Sois égoïste mon ange, pense à toi et seulement toi, tu ne dois rien à personne, et tu t'es déjà assez sacrifié comme ça ! Tu as notre bénédiction pour tes choix future, et sache que l'on veille sur toi Harry.

- Il est temps..au revoir mon fils, et n'oublie pas tout ce que l'on t'as dit.

Harry se sentit glisser et tomber à travers cet étrange sol qui le séparait du monde réel. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et son cœur se serrait à l'idée de quitter ses parents encore une fois. Il atterrit dans un couloir sombre et qui lui semblait sans fin.

* * *

><p>Plus il avançait et plus des voix lui parvenaient, dont une, plus distincte que les autres. Une qui ressemblait à.. <em>Malfoy ? Malfoy me parle ? Ca c'est bizarre ! <em>Il ne saisissait pas tout, mais des bouts de phrase lui parvenaient; Malfoy lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais aussi de son professeur de potion qui... l'appréciait et le protégeait ? _Mouais pas sûr. _

Harry se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, des jours peut-être, sans jamais voir le bout de ce fichu endroit.

Quand d'énormes portes se matérialisèrent devant lui, bloquant sa route, il s'arrêta un instant, comme soudainement abattu par la fatigue. Il tenta de les ouvrir mais rien n'y faisait, elles ne semblaient même pas être faites pour être ouvertes, à vrai dire. Impossible de les bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, et personne ne semblait répondre à ses appels. Même la voix qui le guidait s'était tûe.

Alors qu'il se jetait une énième fois dessus, elles s'ouvrir soudain en grand, le projetant de l'autre côté. Harry fut surprit et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais déjà ses paupières s'entre-bâillèrent, sans qu'il n'ait conscience de les avoir fermé un seul instant.

Il distingua de vagues silhouettes floues dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, et il lui sembla avoir juste passé les portes sans avoir quitté son esprit, lorsqu'une voix connue lui fit réaliser qu'il était bien "revenu".

- Professeur ! Il se réveille !

**A suivre...**

**Voila, voila le prologue est cour mais le reste serra plus long promis. ****n'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Après des heures à chercher comment faire voila que j'arrive enfin à poster un autre chapitre^^ mon niveaux d'anglais étant plutôt moyens...ok carrément nul! c'était tout un drame bref. mais je suis à l'heure! ^^  
><span>**

**Je remercie: VifyCriKi, Le_yaoiste, nepheria4, cricri276, styvane, TeZuKa, adelheidRei, et ankana87 pour leurs reviews sa ma fait très plaisir. **

**On ma demandé alors le couple (principale): **

**bien sur rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. Qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^ elle se met en place doucement.**

**voilà bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre II :**

Severus venait d'achever un Mangemort avec une facilité des plus affligeante. _Il est tellement sûr de gagner qu'il envoie des enfants en première ligne, stupide. Enfin c'est mieux pour nous, ils sont plus simples à neutraliser. _Un rayon surpuissant de lumière traversa la plaine. Tout le monde se retourna, ennemis ou amis, pour assister au combat d'où provenait un tel éclat. Potter et Voldemort s'affrontaient dans un combat final des plus impressionnant. Quand tous deux lancèrent le sort de mort, ils se heurtèrent pour former une boule de magie qui voyagea entre eux. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait furieux. Comme aucun ne gagnait de terrain, il sortit une autre baguette de sa manche, et lança un _doloris _vers le survivant. Mais au moment où il aurait dû le toucher, il heurta un bouclier de pure magie blanche. Il était formé des pauvres âmes mortes sous la baguette du lanceur, revenues une dernière fois en ce monde venger leur triste fin. Le rayon de souffrance se retourna contre son créateur, qui, surprit, en perdit sa concentration, le sort de Harry gagna alors en ampleur pour finir par toucher le seigneur des ténèbres, en pleine poitrine.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les fidèles du mage noir, affolés, s'enfuir dans un désordre époustouflant, digne d'un troupeau de morses. L'Ordre et les Aurors restant, reprenant leurs esprits, n'eurent plus qu'à jeter des _stupéfix_ à tout va pour en capturer le plus possible. Severus se précipita vers le survivant lorsqu'il s'effondra pour le secourir. Il arriva en premier et put constater les dégâts : Harry était entaillé profondément à plusieurs endroits, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son niveau d'énergie magique frôlait le zéro absolu. Le maître de potion put voir ses magnifiques yeux verts se fermer lentement. Prit de panique, il se rendit compte que le survivant ne respirait plus. Malgré sa fatigue, il lança sort sur sort pour le ranimer, en vain.

- Severus ? Severus, que se passe t-il ?

Albus venait de le rejoindre.

- Je... je n'y arrive pas... il ne respire plus !

- Je vois... Économise tes forces, c'est trop tard.

- Quoi ! Pas question, ça ne fait que quelques secondes !

Et il reprit ses sorts, empêchant Harry de sombrer pour de bon.

- Allez Potter, c'est le moment ou jamais de montrer que vous êtes aussi buté que votre père !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le directeur, s'approcha alors et prit le bras de son enseignant pour le stopper.

- Allons Severus, vous voyez bien que c'est inutile. Laissons le rejoindre sa famille. Harry n'a plus rien à accomplir ici, il ne serait que malheureux parmi nous ! Le monde sorcier honorera sa mémoire, et de là où il est, il nous remerciera.

Severus resta silencieux. Le discours du directeur n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais le ton gourmand et la satisfaction mal dissimulée à ses yeux d'espion le firent douter. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il se releva.

* * *

><p>Au moment où ils se détournaient de lui pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres, une grande inspiration fit tourner la tête du professeur de potion. Stupéfié, il vit que Potter venait de revenir à la vie. Vie qui serait très courte si personne ne bougeait !<p>

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ayant aidé, il eut le droit de rester à son chevet quelques temps. Il put donc assister discrètement à la discussion entre le directeur et Pompom.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Il est stable. Nous l'avons soigné pour ses plaies. Merlin soit loué, il n'aura que quelques cicatrices grâce au jeune Malfoy, qui nous a apporté une fiole d'eau miraculeuse provenant de la coupe de Poufsouffle elle-même.

- Est-il vraiment sûr de faire confiance à ce jeune homme ? Il pourrait avoir...

- Albus ! Voyons il lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne en allant la chercher !

- Oui, certainement, concéda le directeur avec mauvaise foi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry est sorti d'affaire. Mais je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Cela peut prendre du temps, tout dépend de lui à présent, soupira t-elle.

- Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?

La voix du directeur semblait inquiète mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine jubilation.

- Je ne pense pas, mais ça pourrait arriver oui.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant de son évolution Madame Pomfresh...

L'infirmière retourna auprès de ses malades, loupant le regard calculateur et mauvais de son 'patron'. Severus se promit de surveiller le garçon avec attention. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus le laisser mourir, il en était hors de question.

Le maître de potion le plus redoutable du château avait encore du mal, mais ne pouvait plus nier qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Potter. Du désir mais pas seulement. Cela, il l'avait découvert quand le Lord avait demandé à un vampire de le transformer. Il avait alors, au moment où le dit vampire aspirait son humanité hors de son corps, regretté de ne plus avoir aucune chance d'être auprès de Harry, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait. Son bouleversement fut mis sur le compte de sa nouvelle condition, bien heureusement. Depuis, il s'était résigné à ne pouvoir que le protéger de loin. Seul Draco savait pour ses sentiments, et avait décidé de l'aider cette fois; c'est pourquoi il ne laisserait pas le désir de pouvoir de certain détruire le plus jeune, il se le promit !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le bureau du directeur <strong>

Albus prit la poudre de cheminette et appela Cornelius Fudge pour le tenir informé de la situation.

_Ah ! Albus quelles sont les nouvelles ? Rassurez-moi, on vient de me dire que Potter a été emmené à l'infirmerie, c'est un canular n'est ce pas ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non, mon ami, Harry est bel et bien vivant.

_Quoi ! Il ne devait pas survivre, c'est bien ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

_ Oui, oui, répliqua le directeur avec un geste d'énervement, c'était en effet ce qui avait été prévu. Mais tout va bien mon ami, il est dans le coma et personne ne sait quand il va se réveiller..je vais m'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

_ Je vous fais confiance donc ? Je peux commencer ?

_Oui mon ami, vous pouvez. Oh est si vous pouviez me débarrasser de Malfoy junior ça m'arrangerait. Sans lui Harry serait déjà mort et je ne veux plus qu'il se mêle d'histoires qui ne le concernent en rien !

_ Ce sera fait Albus, pas d'inquiétude. Dans une semaine tout au plus, il ne sera plus un obstacle.

Assura le ministre avant de disparaître dans les flammes, laissant ainsi le directeur seul, pensif à son bureau. Si Harry mourrait maintenant, le monde magique en serait abattu, et ne saurait se réjouir pleinement de la victoire. Il lui faudrait quelque chose qui le tue progressivement dans son sommeil, ce serait parfait...ou...qui le garde endormi pour l'éternité...belle perspective, oui...quelques recherches s'imposaient.

Le lendemain Albus se rendit à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre bien précis. Une fois qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il fit demi-tour pour...se retrouver nez à nez avec son maître des potions.

_Albus ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! Je croyais que votre bibliothèque personnelle était de loin plus intéressante que celle-ci.

Son ton se situait entre le froid et l'ironie; et ne plut guère au directeur qui lui pourtant répondit avec son sourire habituel.

_Severus, mon cher, ma bibliothèque est certes étendue, mais manque pourtant cruellement d'ouvrages concernant certains domaines, j'en ai peur.. Mais que faites vous ici, je vous croyais à l'infirmerie ?

_ Il se trouve que Potter recevait de la visite, je l'ai donc laissé avec ses... amis trop bruyants.

Un silence s'installa, rompu par Severus qui bloquait toujours la sortie du rayon.

_ Vous vous trouvez dans la partie sur les potions. Besoin d'aide ?

_Merci mon ami mais je vais y arriver tout seul et...

_ Vraiment ? En temps normal vous me demandez toujours pour ce genre de chose. Son ton suspicieux alerta le directeur qui opta pour un repli stratégique.

_En temps normal oui, il est vrai que votre aide m'est précieuse, mais il ne s'agit là que d'aider un ami dans une affaire aussi délicate et personnelle...je préfère donc la discrétion. C'est pourquoi, ajouta t-il avant que le Serpentard ne puisse le couper, je ne vous informerais de rien, j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Si vous vouliez bien me laisser passe...?

Severus s'effaça, et l'observa quitter le rayon en silence. Une fois le vieux sorcier hors de vue, il entreprit d'examiner les étagères. _Quel idiot, il me sous estime ! Je connais chaque livre et son emplacement par cœur ainsi que son contenu. Il me sera facile de le retrouver. Alors, alors..ah, celui la ? Étrange pourtant..il mentait, j'en suis certain. Mais alors que peut-il bien chercher là dedans ? ... À moins que..?! Mais oui, la potion de sommeil éternel, voilà ce qu'il cherche ! Seigneur, il veut vraiment tuer Potter ! _Dans un mouvement de cape, il fit demi tour et prit la direction des cachots. Il devait fabriquer l'antidote rapidement, ne serait-ce que par précaution; celui-ci devait être administré dans l'heure après l'injection du poison. Sans perdre plus de temps, Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire et commença.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur faisait de même, se concentrant sur sa propre potion. Il ne devait pas échouer, son pouvoir était en jeu. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco vint voir son parrain.

_ Draco, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment, dit-il en prenant place sur le siège indiqué par Severus. En fait...si, un peu.

Le maître des potions lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta.

_J'avais besoin de calme. Il but une gorgée et reprit. Tous le monde me dévisage et me traite de Mangemort, ça devient lassant !

_Oui...je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il ne t'arrivera rien, sois en sûr !

Draco lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

_ Ah oui ? J'en suis pas si certain. Je ne pense pas que le directeur me porte dans son cœur, et personne à part lui ne peut quelque chose pour moi.

_ Tu as tord, Potter saura que tu l'as sauvé et il ne te laissera pas être enfermé.

_Potter ? Non, je ne crois pas, on se déteste !

_ Et alors ? C'est de Potter que l'on parle, toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il t'aidera, si tu te montres un tant soit peu aimable avec lui. Enfin, si j'arrive à temps... Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

_Comment ça, si tu arrives à temps ?

Severus se raidit.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne. _Un peu trop abrupt Severus, il ne va pas te lâcher._

_Parrain ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais que je suis au courant, et en plus tu viens de me dire qu'il pourrait m'aider, alors si ça me concerne !

L'ancien Mangemort soupira.

_Le directeur ne semble pas tant tenir au réveil de son "Survivant". Il a tenté de me faire abandonner quand Potter a frôlé la mort, et je l'ai surpris un peu plus tard dans le rayonnage traitant des potions dangereuses. Le livre qu'il a prit contient notamment une recette une potion de sommeil sans fin, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit pour Potter.

_Attend , tu es en train de dire que le vieux mangeur de citrons veut tuer son protégé ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Le pouvoir ,Draco. Sans Potter, tout le mérite de la guerre lui revient.

_J'arrive pas à y croire ! Et...comment tu vas faire ?

_J'ai déjà préparé l'antidote, mais il ne doit pas être donné plus d'une heure après le poison, auquel cas il serait ineffectif. C'est justement là que je coince. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à côté de Potter pour le surveiller, cela paraîtrait suspect, et je risque de rater la visite du directeur.

Draco resta pensif un moment, muet devant sa frustration, avant de lancer :

_ Très bien, je le surveillerai, et je te préviens dès qu'il passe à l'action.

_ Pardon ? Tu vas m'aider ?

_ Évidement ! Enfin, c'est ma seule chance de survie parrain, je ne vais pas le laisser mourir si facilement ! -Severus sourit. _Pas Serpentard pour rien ce gosse.- _Et puis c'est pour te remercier aussi..

Le maître des potions fut surprit, mais comprit où il voulait en venir.

_ Merci. Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

Draco sourit mystérieusement mais ne répondit pas, puis sortit, laissant son cher parrain dans l'expectative.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A l'infirmerie :<strong>

Pompom passait de blessés en blessés pour sa ronde matinale lorsque le jeune Malfoy, arriva couvert de sang, et se tenant le ventre. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui :

_Mr Malfoy, que vous est-t-il arrivé ?

_Rien qui ne vous regarde ! Répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

_ Allons, pas de ça avec moi ! Enlevez votre chemise !

_ C'est bon ! J'ai juste besoin d'une potion rien de plus. Insista le Serpentard, luttant pour rester debout.

_Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et retirez-moi cette chemise si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse moi même !

C'est un Draco réticent qui retira son vêtement, dévoilant son torse devenu bleuté au niveau des côtes. Mal à l'aise sous le regard choqué de l'infirmière, il détourna le regard.

_Qui vous a fait ça ? Reprit-elle plus douce en inspectant ses côtes abîmées.

_Je crois avoir dis que cela ne vous regardait pas.

_Bon. Je n'insiste pas, mais si vous désirez me le dire, je suis à votre écoute, sachez-le Mr Malfoy.

Elle continua à soigner ses plaies quand il prit la parole, d'une voix éteinte et bien loin de sa fierté habituelle.

_ À quoi bon...vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les empêcher de recommencer, ils nieront de toute façon.

Pompom, prise d'un élan de compassion et de tendresse envers lui, termina son travail en silence.

_Voila, vous avez deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Pour le reste, ça partira très vite. Je vais vous garder quelques jours, le temps que la potion fasse effet et ressoude vos os. Prenez ce lit là et reposez vous.

Et c'est sous son regard bienveillant que Draco lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se glisser sous les draps. L'infirmière repartie, le Serpentard retrouva son sourire habituel, fier de son travail. _Trop facile ! Une insulte bien placée, quelques coups et me voilà à pouvoir surveiller Potty sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Bon...ils m'ont pas raté ces cons, mais bon...un mal pour un bien, et il me devra au moins ça._ Draco se retourna pour observer l'infirmerie._ Merde, je suis trop loin de Potter ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose... _Il n'eut pas a chercher bien loin; son voisin n'était autre que Ron Weasley. _Bingo !_

_Alors Weasley, on est tombé de son balai ?

Sa phrase n'était pas si agressive que ça, on ne devrait rien pouvoir lui reprocher.

_Et toi la fouine, je vois qu'on t'a enfin remis à ta place. C'était comment de manger la poussière ?

_Tu devrais le savoir, entre ça et la crasse, tu vis dedans.

Ron, réagissant comme toujours au quart de tour, tenta de lui sauter dessus, attirant ainsi l'infirmière qui accourut à temps pour stopper son poing.

_ Sale Mangemort ! Tu devrais plutôt garder tes répliques pour tes futurs gardiens ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont apprécier de te rappeler ta condition jusqu'à que tu ne sois plus rien qu'un chien bien obéissant, comme tu l'as toujours été !

_Mr Weasley !

Il reçut un sermon effrayant de la part d'une Pompom furieuse, qui l'envoya se rafraîchir les idées aux lavabos les plus proches. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit immédiatement oublier sa colère. Un pli soucieux lui barra le front lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait prit son corps entre ses bras et s'était mis à trembler.

_C'est pas vrai hein ?

_Non, bien sûr que non mon petit, tu n'es pas un Mangemort, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban.

_ Je... je peux changer de place ? Je veux pas rester ici...

_Oui, on va te changer de place, très bonne idée, attends euh... ah là-bas, ça ira.

Draco grimaça. Il n'était pas plus près, et dû recommencer son manège plusieurs fois afin de se retrouver voisin avec Potter. Pomfresh le couvait à présent avec ce qui ressemblaient presque à de la pitié. Ecoeurant.

_Hé Potter ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, t'as pas intérêt de crever !

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, mais il s'amuse à lui décrire ce qu'il se passait pour passer le temps. Il lui parla de son parrain aussi, mais pas trop, on sait jamais... Trois jours passèrent avant que le directeur ne vienne lui rendre visite. Draco fit semblant de dormir profondément, mais voyant qu'il voulait attendre que le poison agisse, il fit semblant de se réveiller pour le chasser; Albus le vit remuer et se relever sur ses coudes. Il était trop dangereux pour ce dernier de se faire voir, alors il décida de repartir. De toute façon, le jeune Héro n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Silencieusement, il regagna son bureau en jubilant. Draco sauta hors de son lit dès que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma et partit comme un fou, manquant de s'étaler à quelques reprises. Courir pieds nus sur de la pierre glissante n'était pas une bonne idée. Il entra enfin dans les appartements de son parrain, le portrait en gardant la porte le laissant toujours automatiquement entrer.

_SEVERUS !...ça y est...…...il lui a…...vite !

Le sang du maître des potions ne fit qu'un tour; il prit la fiole, attrapa son filleul et sauta dans la cheminée, bien plus rapide pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Il se précipita au chevet du survivant et le força à avaler la potion.

Inquiet, il observa son patient. Aucun changement notoire. _Est-il déjà trop tard ? Est-ce que..._

_Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ? La limite d'horaire ne s'appliquent certes pas au corps enseignant, mais je tiens à ce que mes patients aient un minimum de calme et de tranquillité afin d'avoir un repos optimal qui leur permettra de...

_Je venais raccompagner Mr Malfoy à son lit après l'avoir trouvé errant dans les couloirs.

Le-dit Mr Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

_Mr Malfoy ?

_Somnambulisme, certainement.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit avant que le professeur Snape ne se décide à partir, mais il fut rappelé une voix tendue.

« _ Professeur ! Il se réveille ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que personne ne sera dessus. Comme je l'ais dit en haut( mais bon on lit pas toujours le haut bizarrement le bas semble plus intéressant...) l'histoire se met en place. je place les gentils et les méchants quoi ^^<strong>

**bon sinon savoir ce que vous en avez pensé me fera toujours plaisir alors n'hésitaient pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. **

**merci à ceux qui on lut bonne soirée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà donc le chapitre III vraiment désolé pour ce retard je pensais pouvoir publier toute les semaines mais la correction sa prend du temps et ma béta a du mal en ce moment alors je publierais dès qu'elle m'envoi le chapitre corrigé.**

**sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutient pour ceux qui y on pensais Sei vous dit merci pour vos encouragement! **

**et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre III:**

Harry finit par ouvrir un œil, pour découvrir des formes floues penchées sur lui. Il y en avait trois, à ce qu'il pouvait distinguer. Toutes lui parlaient en même temps, à lui en donner mal à la tête.

Pompom se précipita à ses côtés pour l'ausculter, le questionnant d'une voix douce.

-Mr Potter ? Vous m'entendez ? Oui, là, regardez-moi...c'est ça... Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Confus et dans les vapes, Harry marmonna.

-...Tête..

-Buvez ça Potter. -Snape lui tendit une fiole nauséabonde, qu'il avala d'un trait. _Étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas d'histoires... - _Voilà, c'est bien...maintenant prenez ça, ça vous aidera à dormir. Vous en avez besoin.

Il lui tendit une autre fiole, qui fut repoussée avec un gémissement.

-...Non...papa, maman...pas maintenant...

- Il est désorienté, comprit Pompom. Faites-le boire Severus, nous parlerons avec lui demain.

Snape obéit et fit couler doucement la potion dans sa bouche, en soupirant de soulagement quand il déglutit.

-Lunettes... murmura Harry avant de replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-Où sont ses lunettes ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Vous pouvez partir, je le veille.

-Ha ? Si vous voulez Severus. Dans ce cas je vous le laisse, je vais avertir le directeur qu'il va bien.

-... Faites-moi une faveur, Pomfresh; ne lui dites que demain.

-Il a pourtant insisté à être prévenu dès que...

-Le connaissant, il va demander à lui parler tout de suite. Potter a besoin de sommeil.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Retournez-vous coucher Mr. Malfoy, bonne nuit Severus.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière repartit se coucher; laissant seul les deux Serpentard et le Survivant mal en point.

-Ecoute-la Draco; il est déjà tard.

-Avec le vacarme très probable de demain, je crois que je vais effectivement prendre de l'avance pour dormir. Bonne nuit parrain.

Pendant que Draco s'éloignait, Severus observait Harry dormir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment grandit. Certes, son visage était plus marqué, mais il conservait une innocence spéciale, avec ses long cils noir qui retombaient sur ses pommette, et sa bouche rouge aux lèvres légèrement gercées tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille ne faisaient que renforcer ce contraste, eux qui avait poussé et retombaient maintenant sur le haut de ses épaules. Son corps, il le devinait, restait petit, avec un ventre certainement plat et légèrement musclé, des hanche probablement étroites, et de longues jambes modelées par le Quidditch et les heures passées sur un balai.

Le gosse...avait un corps magnifique.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Severus était déjà partit.<p>

-Réveillé Potter? Pas trop tôt !

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une silhouette confuse. La personne qui l'apostrophait ainsi s'approcha et lui tendit une paire de lunettes. Ce n'était pas les siennes, mais elles lui permettaient de voir...pour découvrir Draco assit sur son lit, des bandages enroulant tout son torse, qui rit à sa question.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? .

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je te surveille, Potter.

-Tu me surveilles ? T'as peur que je fasse une bêtise, tu me sers donc de nounou ?

Draco eut un geste vague de la main, agacé.

-Non, inutile qu'on te surveille pour ça. Je surveille tes arrières, Potter. C'est quand même fou le nombre de gens qui veulent ta mort, même dans ton entourage...

-Pardon ?!

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Dumbledore et Pompom approchaient déjà.

-Harry, tu est réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Si on m'avait prévenu avant, je serais venu bien plus tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un regard accusateur pour la femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Mr Potter avait besoin de repos !

-Oui, oui, mais j'aurai quand même aimé être au courant, Pomona.

-Professeur, je...je crois...je crois que j'ai vu mes parents.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Finalement, le directeur se racla la gorge.

-Harry...tes parent...

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais je vous assure, ils étaient là. Ils me parlaient !

-Et que disaient-ils? Demanda Draco, trop curieux.

-Voyons, ce n'est qu'un songe, peut-être as-tu déliré un peu...

-Ils disaient...que je pouvais être égoïste maintenant. Je devais être heureux, et aussi...ma mère m'a dit de faire attention à certaines personnes, mais...mh, je ne sais plus trop. -Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un petit sourire- Vous avez raison, ça ne doit pas être réel. Ce n'est pas comme si mes amis voulaient ma mort non plus !

Et il rit doucement à cette simple idée, trouvant cela complètement insensé. Ses amis lui étaient fidèles, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore s'empressa de lui répondre.

-Oui, tu as raison Harry, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tous ça, et penser plutôt à ton rétablissement. Je dois y aller, maintenant que j'ai vu que tu vas bien, mh. A plus tard, repose-toi bien.

Il repartit, fou de rage d'avoir échoué. Mais il trouverait, oui, il trouverait une idée pour se débarrasser de ce morveux encombrant.

A l'infirmerie, Draco était songeur. Il se pourrait bien que Potter dise la vérité, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, sans trop le choquer non plus ? Il s'en était déjà tellement pris dans la figure avec la guerre..

Harry était surprit de voir autant de blessures sur sa Némésis, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Hé, Malfoy...tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Haha, on s'inquiète ? Fais marcher ton imagination.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu as accomplis l'acte héroïque de secourir une pauvre Poufsouffle? Ou même un Griffondor ?

Draco eu l'air horrifié.

-Comment ! Jamais je ne tomberai aussi bas. ... Quoi que…attend...et merde.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, un rictus dégoutté aux lèvres.

-Quoi encore ?

-Si on considère que je t'ai sauvé, alors oui, j'ai sauvé un griffy. Merlin, quelle honte!

-...tu...m'as...sauvé ? Comment ça ?

Draco soupira devant un Harry soupçonneux cherchant la plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Et bien... Mon père garde au manoir une fiole d'eau très spéciale, provenant de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Etant donné ses pouvoir de guérison miraculeuse, je suis allé la chercher afin qu'elle puisse, disons...t'aider. Te sauver la vie, pour faire simple.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant la tête ahurie de son interlocuteur avant d'ajouter :

-Père a apparemment eu la merveilleuse idée d'en renforcer la sécurité sans m'en informer.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Merci.

-C'est tout? J'imaginais déjà tes cris de protestation... « Quoi ! Mais je t'ai rien demandé! Je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on prenne de risques pour moi ! » Non, rien, sûr ?

Harry sourit doucement devant son imitation.

-Non...vraiment, je te remercie. Je réalise que mes blessures étaient graves, sinon je n'aurais jamais vu mes parents...mais je suis content d'être en vie. Je suis enfin libre de toutes obligations.

Draco parut étonné de son discours.

-Et tu me crois comme ça, sans poser de questions ?

-Ben, vu ton état, je me doute que tu dis la vérité...

Le blond rit à son idée.

-Ah, mais mon état n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis tout de même pas un Malfoy pour rien... Je ferai une insulte à l'honneur de ma famille si je n'étais même pas capable de déjouer les pièges de mon propre père. -Ses épaules se haussèrent en un autre petit rire- Non, ça c'est tes petits supporters qui n'apprécient pas de voir un mangemort ici, c'est tout.

Draco croisa un bras derrière sa tête en parlant, et de l'autre il lui montra ses différente blessures. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais...tu n'es pas un mangemort, tout le monde le sait ! Tu nous as rejoins de ton plein gré et tu t'es battu à nos côtés.

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, Potter. Pour eux, je suis sûrement un espion, ou un traître, au choix.

-Mais c'est absurde ! Qui a fait ça ?

Draco fut tenté de balancer le nom du principal coupable, au moins pour voir la tête que ferait Harry, mais préféra renoncer. Pas de cruauté inutile, lui martelait la voix de son parrain. Il se contenta de soupirer.

-Laisse tomber Potter, je préfère être là pour le moment de toutes façons, autant dire que ça m'a rendu service en un sens.

Harry voulu protester mais le Serpentard changea de sujet. Ils discutèrent tranquillement toute la matinée, de tout et de rien. A midi ils mangèrent, puis Harry fit une longue sieste, encore fatigué de son épreuve.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils virent apparaître Ron et Hermionne.

-Harry !

L'interpellé fut soudain emprisonné dans l'étau de fer rassurant qu'étaient les bras de son amie.

-'Mione...tu me fait mal là...

-Oh, pardon. -Elle lui caressa les cheveux, laissant son pouce s'attarder sur sa cicatrice; les vieux gestes ont la vie dure...- Çà va, tu vas bien ? Çà fait une semaine que tu dors, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

-'Mione, laisse-le parler ! Comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde sinon...

-Ah, oui désolée.

Harry sourit devant l'air coupable de Hermione qui l'avait enfin libéré.

-Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. -Répondit t-il doucement.

-Tu t'ennuies pas trop vieux ?

-Non, ça va. Je parle beaucoup avec Malfoy, alors ça passe le temps.

Ron et Hermionne se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'autre côté du lit de Harry, pour y trouver le-dit Malfoy, tranquillement installé et lisant le journal du jour.

-Oh, et bien, mh, tant mieux alors, sourit la jeune Gryffondor, tandis que Ron dévisageait le blond avec mépris.

-Tu le remets à sa place Harry, c'est bien.

Harry eu l'air surpris.

-De quoi tu parles Ron ?...

-Ben de la fouine ! Passer ta journée à ses côtés doit pas être facile,dit Ron compatissant, mais t'inquiète pas, bientôt il ira rejoindre son père.

Le brun au yeux vert en resta estomaqué. _Je ne pensais pas Ron ainsi..._

-Ron , je ne te permet pas de parler de lui ainsi ! Draco s'est battu à nos côtés et n'a jamais porté la marque !

-Tu le défends ! Mais t'es pas bien, il t'as lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? Non mais tu sais qu'on parle de la fouine là ?

-La fouine a un nom, Weasmoche. Et je ne te permet pas de m'insulter la belette !

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Malfoy, cracha Ron.

Harry leva les mains pour le calmer.

-Çà suffit maintenant !

-Comment oses-tu le défendre après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

-Tu vas trop loin, il ne t'a rien fait là, maintenant, et tu l'as cherché; pour ce qu'il vient de dire, il n'a fait que se défendre. Et puis...chacun a le droit d'avoir été jeune et influençable...

-Ron, peut-être que Draco a changé ? Tu devrais écouter Harry, ou essayer de...

-Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu...

Draco toussota, comme pour signaler que oui, il était toujours là.

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je m'excuse Granger. Je me devais de suivre les préceptes de ma mère, et elle ne porte pas les...gens comme toi dans son cœur, et j'ai été éduqué selon son modèle de pensée. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-Oh Malfoy, je...

-Tes excuses tu peux les garder pour les juges de ton procès !

-Ron !

-Et si tu t'approches encore de nous, je te ferais mordre la poussière !

-Comme la dernière fois ? Tu ne sais donc pas te servir d'autre chose que de tes poings ? Ca en devient lassant à force...

-Oh toi...

Mais il fut interrompu par un Harry bouillonnant de colère.

-Ron, tu as frappé Draco ?

-Il fallait bien quelqu'un lui apprenne sa place.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ALORS QUE SANS LUI JE SERAIS MORT !

-Harry, je...

-Sors.

-Quoi ?

-Sors, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Va prendre l'air, et profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à Draco pour t'excuser. En attendant je veux plus te voir.

Ron sortit furieux. Hermione hésitât à le suivre. Finalement, elle fit un sourire désolé à son ami et sortit à son tour.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé Potter.

-Si. Il t'a manqué de respect, et ce n'est pas bien. Il doit grandir un peu.

-Mais du coup tu l'as froissé. T'as pas peur qu'il t'en veuille ?

-Non, Ron est mon ami, il va revenir; il sait que c'est important pour moi alors il le fera. »

Harry avais l'air confiant et sûr de lui, mais Draco doutait quand même un peu. Non pas que l'idée de faire ami-ami avec la belette le tentait plus que ça, mais le voir s'excuser pouvait être jouissif.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà laisser un message pour signaler votre passage ^^ et merci de me suivre à bientôt !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Et salut tout le monde! je poste donc la suite aujourd'hui, pas sur que le chapitre 5 puisse être posté la semaine prochaine, c'est le bac blanc et même si, en théorie réviser à la dernière minute c'est pas bien...ben je pense qu'on va le faire quand même^^ **

**Bref merci beaucoup pour vos message et merci à ceux ou celle qui en laisse à chaque fois (même si c'est court^^) sa fait très plaisir. **

**Un très GROS merci à Sei ma correctrice qui fais un travaille formidable et remet en place quelque phrase défectueuse au passage ^^ **

**sur ceux bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre IV:<strong>

Ron marchait rapidement vers le parc du château. Comment Harry avait-il pût défendre la fouine, comment avait-il pût le préférer à lui ?

Alors qu'il l'avait suivit partout dans l'ombre.

Sans jamais que personne ne remarque ses efforts.

Il l'avait accueilli dans sa famille, alors qu'il était déjà le dernier garçon, le moins respecté et le moins important de tous. Ce qui ne c'était guère arrangé à son arrivée; il était carrément devenu invisible pour eux.

Il s'était mit en retrait et en danger pour Harry, c'était normal que maintenant il lui voue un peut de considération tout de même !

-Salut Ron ! Alors, t'as vu Harry ?

Le Griffondor fut tiré de ses pensées par sa petite sœur.

-Ouais, je l'ai vu, et il m'a foutu dehors quand il a su que j'avais tabassé Malfoy, expliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?! Mais tu sais pourtant que Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder un oeil sur lui, tu peux pas faire ça !

-Oui, je sais tout ça ! J'ai pas le choix...je vais aller m'excuser, merde !

-Sage décision ! Il faut veiller sur lui après ce qu'il a vécu... Mais tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Mh, tu as raison... A te voir, on dirait que tu vas retenter ta chance ?

-Et comment ! Harry m'a repoussé car il ne voulait pas que je sois en danger, c'est tout ! Mais maintenant rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureux !

-Fonce soeurette ! Moi je te laisse, 'Mione doit me chercher partout.

Les deux se séparèrent l'un cherchant son amie, l'autre réfléchissant à quelle tenue elle allait mettre pour aller voir son futur petit ami, et, pourquoi pas, fiancé.

**A l'infirmerie :**

La pièce était maintenant silencieuse depuis le départ des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Enfin, meilleur ami... Harry se sentait plus déçu qu'autre chose. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Ron puisse se comporter ainsi, surtout avec un allié, aussi mauvais les choix des ses parents ont-ils pût être.

Draco, lui, était perplexe. Il ne pensait pas que sa "Némésis de toujours" le défendrait devant son meilleur amis au point de se brouiller avec lui ! Finalement, Severus avais raison; il se pourrait qu'ils finissent par s'entendre tout les deux.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Le survivant tourna la tête vers lui.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben... -Draco eut l'air gêné - Tu n'étais pas obligé de me défendre. -Voyant que le griffy interprétait mal ses parole, il enchaîna. - Je veux dire, tu t'es disputé avec ton meilleur ami, alors que je sais que la famille Weasley est importante pour toi; je..je ne voudrais pas que cela vous sépare.

Harry en resta stupéfait avant de se reprendre.

-Mais non ! Ron a agit comme un crétin, donc il doit s'excuser, point ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous séparer. Et puis je ne m'en fais pas trop pour la famille, je suis sûr que Molly serait du même avis que moi. Tu mérites ta place parmi nous.

Le Serpentard fut surprit, s'il s'attendait à ça...

-Merci.

Harry sourit.

-Fais gaffe, en moins d'une heure tu t'es excusé et tu as dit merci, tu vas finir par devenir gentil !

- Arg ! Non, vraiment pas envisageable, je vais perdre toute crédibilité Potter.

-Hé hé, à force tu pourrais même demander au chapeau de te mettre à Poufsouffle !

Draco prit un air choqué, puis il mis sa main sur son cœur d'un geste théâtral avant de s'exclamer d'un ton douloureux.

-Moi ? A Poufsouffle ! Jamais, plutôt mourir !

Sa tête fit rire au éclat le Héros, vite rejoint par l'acteur débutant. Ils rirent un moment avant que le silence ne revienne.

-Au fait...je...je voulais te demander Draco; est-ce que tu m'as parlé quand j'étais inconscient ?

Harry paraissait hésitant, alors que le Serpentard se demandait ce qu'il avait pût retenir. Prudence s'imposait.

-Mmh...et bien oui; j'avoue que l'on s'ennuie vite, ici tout seul, alors je t'ai parlé, pour m'occuper.

-Oh. Et...c'est vrai ?

-Cela dépend de quoi tu parles...

Harry rougit et se mordilla la lèvre.

-Et bien...tu m'as dit que le directeur était bizarre, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Pourquoi ?

Il toussota avant de répondre, pour gagner du temps. Tout lui dire ? Il ne le croirait pas.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment formuler cela...il m'a semblé qu'il n'était pas le plus empressé de te voir sur pieds.

-Hein ? Mais...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je m'en porte très bien. Mais de ce que mon parrain m'a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es..."temporairement mort" là-bas...

-Alors je suis vraiment mort pendant un instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Tu permets ? Lorsqu'il a tenté de te réanimer, il était trop tard selon notre bien-aimé Directeur. Tu aurais apparemment rejoint tes parents, et à présent que ton devoir était accompli, tu n'aurais plus ta place en ce monde.

Harry resta silencieux; son instinct lui soufflait de faire confiance au serpent. Les parole de ses parents remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le Directeur, qui l'avais protégé toute ces années, lui veuille du mal ! Non...il y avait forcément un malentendu.

-Tu sais, reprit Draco, je pense que tu devrais écouter tes parents, quoi qu'ils t'aient dit exactement. Après tout, ils ont raison; s'il y a bien quelq'un qui a le droit d'être heureux, c'est bien toi.

Un autre silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry gambergeait, mais acquiesca finalement. Il allait écouter ses parent et respecter leur volonté; après tout, il en avait assez fait pour les autre ! Une pensé lui vint soudain.

-Et, encore une chose...

-Mh ?

-Pour Snape justement, c'est...vrai aussi ?

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue._ Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas entendu ?! _

-Mh... Oui, il...t'aime bien. Surtout lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça ou je suis mort !

-Il ne veut tellement pas que je le sache qu'il serait _vraiment_ prêt à te tuer ?

-Il tient à sa réputation figure-toi.

-Mouaif.

Harry semblait peu convaincu.

-Tiens, et pourquoi tu me demande ça exactement ? Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi ? ... Potteeeeeer ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Le sourire narquoi allait de pair avec le ton employé.

-Je rougis pas !

-C'est ça. Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Mais non ! Enfin... je veux dire...

-Mhmh ?

-...je dirais pas ça comme ça.

Voyant que Draco attendait la suite d'un air sérieux il continua, maladroitement.

-Je le trouve...courageux, et puissant, et heu...il dégage...un charisme impressionnant, je trouve.

Draco écouta Harry bégayer. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement !_

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Eh, tu pourais être attiré physiquement par un homme tel que lui ?

Harry devint cramoisi.

-Pour...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-Oh, ça va Potter, on a combattu ensemble, on peut bien apprendre à se connaitre un peu non ? C'est juste de la curiosité, rien de plus.

-...si je te réponds, tu ne le répètes à personne.

-Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ? Je sais garder un secret...alors ?

-Oui...

Draco le regarda, à demi-surpris de son aveux. Voilà qui allait arranger les choses...

-Hé, rougit pas comme ça, c'est pas un crime!

Harry n'en fut que plus gêné.

-C'est que personne ne le sait et...je ne suis pas sûr que le coming out soudain de leur très cher Survivant soit bien vu. Quelque chose de plus subtil peut-être...

-Je comprend... Je ne dirais rien, vu que cela ne me regarde pas, mais si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, dis-le moi.

-Merci.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron vint s'excuser, à contre-cœur, de ses actes et paroles. Harry et Draco furent enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, et, malgré cette séparation, les deux prince de Poudlard bavardaient encore régulièrement. Le blond en sortant de son lit d'hôpital s'était rendu directement auprès du maître de potion afin de lui parler de son protégé, de ses résolutions et de ses doutes. Severus le remercia pour son aide malgré le regard noir qu'il lui lança à l'évocation de son action auprés du jeune homme. Lorsque Draco le quitta, il lui lança une dernière information, et pas des moindres :<p>

-Harry est loin d'être indifférent aux charmes masculins Parrain. Et il te trouve un charisme...impressionnant.

Cette phrase laissa l'homme au yeux onyx songeur. Voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à calmer ses fantasmes qui l'empêchaient de dormir...

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs relativement déserts du châteaux, quand il aperçu Draco en grande conversation avec Severus. Son ami semblait furieux, et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher.

-Un problème ?

-Rien Harry, c'est sans importance.

-Mais...

-Laisse tomber ok ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

Une telle rudesse de la part du jeune lord était assez inhabituelle à présent pour être choquante. Snape, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence, prit la parole d'un ton pincé, signe de son irritation.

-Il se trouve qu'en raison de sa situation familiale, Mr Malfoy se voit confisquer tout ses biens, qui lui reviennent de droit en tant qu'héritier unique de sa famille. En outre, le Ministère lui demande de se rendre dans une...maison spécialisée afin qu'il puisse être jugé apte et non-dangereux, et rester ainsi en liberté non-restreinte.

Le mépris envers ce qu'il considérait comme une décision inepte suintait dans sa voix, mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de protester d'un ton outré contre sa révèlation.

-Severus!

-Mais...mais il n'en est pas question ! Dumbledore ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

-Il semblerait qu'il se trouve malheureusement dans l'incapacité de nous venir en aide.

Harry en resta sans voix.

-Mais Draco ne mérite pas ça, il...il devrait faire partie des héros de cette guerre, et traité en tant que tel !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis du ministre.

-Harry, ne te préoccupe pas de cela.

-Il en est hors de question ! Dès demain, je vais au Ministère, ils me doivent bien ça !

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet pour son ami.

-Merci Harry, mais je ne veux pas que tu ai d'ennuis à cause de moi; ton image pourrait en prendre un sacré coup par exemple, et...

-Je me fous royalement de mon image, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider mes amis. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et va dormir. Demain sera une longue journée.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, aussi impressionné par cette démonstration d'autorité que fatigué par la nouvelle. Les deux autre restèrent seuls dans le silence durant un moment.

-Qu'avez-vous donc derrière la tête ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par son professeur.

-Je vais d'abord aller voir le directeur, et s'il ne peut vraiment pas m'apporter son soutien, je me débrouillerai par moi même au Ministère.

Devant tant de conviction et d'assurance, Severus ne pût que laisser un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Harry en resta stupéfait. _Je rêve ou je viens de voir Snape sourire ! _

_-_Draco a de la chance de vous compter parmi ses amis... Merci de ce que vous faites pour lui.

-J'estime que c'est tout à fait normal. Sinon, à quoi servirait l'amitié dans les moments difficiles ?

Snape salua d'un signe de tête une telle sagesse sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Sur ce, mh...je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Professeur..

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer, avant de le regarder partir.

-Bonne nuit...Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà alors qu'es que vous en pensez? <strong>

**je tien à préciser que relu après être passer entre les mains de Sei cette fic deviens bien plus belle alors si vous laisser un message pensé à elle sa lui fait très plaisir aussi ;) **

**merci de m'avoir lu ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! salut tout le monde, je sais sa fais longtemps désolé, entre les vacance et les voyages... mais nous somme la et je peut de nouveau poster un chapitre par semaine pendant un temps^^ alors bonne lecture.**

**Et un grand merci à tous ce qui m'on laisser un message, merci, merci, merci! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre V :<strong>

Le lendemain, comme promis, Harry se rendit dans le bureau du directeur afin d'aider son ami. Il donna le mot de passe complètement stupide à la statue puis monta les marches, avant de frapper à la porte et de rentrer quand on l'y invita.

-Ha, Harry ! Viens, assis-toi, je t'en prie. Un bonbon au citron ?

Le survivant pris place et se tourna ver son supérieur.

-Non, merci. Je viens pour...

-Tu as tord, ils sont délicieux.

-Oui, sûrement...mais je viens pour une affaire sérieuse.

Harry commença à lui parler du cas de Draco, et de comment ils pourraient palier au problème. Seulement, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas emballé par son idée et ne cessait de l'interrompre pour le dissuader d'agir, si bien que le garçon finit par s'énerver.

-Mais enfin on ne peut pas le laisser tomber ! Draco nous a aidé ! Il s'est battu pour nous et avec nous. Contre ses parent même !

-Je conçois qu'il nous ait apporté son aide, mais le Ministère ne fait que de la prévention, et on ne peut les blamer pour cela. Si vraiment Mr Malfoy n'a rien à se reprocher, alors il sera libéré dans les plus bref délais.

Sa voix calme et mielleuse eu le don de pousser Harry à bout.

-Je refuse qu'il parte ! Vous avez beaucoup d'influence là-bas, faites quelque chose !

-Navré Harry, mais je pense que le Ministère a raison pour cette fois. La population a besoin de mesure, peut-être symbolique, pour être rassurée. -Harry en resta bouche bée.- Et puis, il est évident que Mr Malfoy n'a pas vécu dans une famille stable, ni du bon côté de la magie. Il est donc normal de se méfier de lui, tu comprends ? De plus, je te vois souvent avec lui...comprend bien que je n'ai rien contre donner une nouvelle chance à tout le monde, mais lui pourrait être de mauvaise influence pour toi. C'est pourquoi je ne ferais rien. C'est pour ton bien, Harry.

Le héros du monde sorcier était furieux. Comment osait-il dire cela comme ça ! Oh non, foi de Potter, il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi.

-Non.

Ce refus eut le don de stopper le directeur dans son sourire hypocrite.

-Non ?

-Non, je refuse de comprendre ! Et non, je n'abandonnerais pas mon ami ! Et si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai tout seul !

Harry furieux sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Hors de lui, il se rendit dehors pour décompresser, et voir comment il pouvait faire sans l'aide de son ancien guide. Le survivant fut tiré de ses pensées par ses deux amis qui le rejoignaient.

-Harry ! On t'a vu sortir de chez le directeur, un problème ?

-Ouais. Le ministre veux réquisitionner tout les biens de Draco à cause de ses parents. Et le pire, c'est qu'il veut l'envoyer dans un asile pour lui faire faire un bilan psychiatrique afin de savoir s'il représente ou non un danger pour la communauté.

-Mais...mais il ne peut pas enfin, il...il s'est battu pour nous ! Et qu'a dit le directeur ?

Harry eu un regard méprisant et dégoûté.

-Il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien car Draco est forcément instable de par sa famille, et que traîner avec lui peut m'influencer...et nuire à mon image en gros.

-Oh. ... Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Ron, qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit finit par intervenir.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout, même s'il s'est battu de notre côté, c'est aussi vrai que sa famille est tarée. De plus, il a du les affronter; faut pas être bien dans sa tête pour se battre contre ses parents, et tu peux pas t'en sortir sans séquelles. Et puis il connaît quand même pas mal de sorts de magie noire... Il est dangereux, tu peux pas le nier. sans compter que son manoir est bourré d'objets maléfiques.

Ils restèrent silencieux. _Il n'a pas tord._

-...c'est vrai. Mais Draco est mon ami, et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et

puis justement, maintenant que tout est fini, c'est un nouveaux départ pour lui ! Alors je vais me battre pour qu'il retrouve ses biens et sa dignité.

Ron voulut protester, furieux que son pote défende leur ennemi de toujours, mais Hermione intervient.

-Moi je sais ce que tu pourrais faire. Mais il te faudra l'aide de Malfoy.

-Je pense pas qu'il refuse... dis toujours ?

-Une interview, avec Malfoy ET toi.

-Ha. Je pense qu'il dira non.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Toi tu parles en tant que témoin et avocat, et lui il parle de sa décision de nous rejoindre !

-Mouais, ça peut marcher... Merci Hermi, t'es la meilleure ! Bon, je vous laisse; je vais voir Draco et lui soumettre l'idée !

Harry partit rapidement à la recherche du Serpentard.

-Pfff ! Harry passe tout son temps avec Malfoy, moi je comprend les peurs du vieux !

-Oh ferme la ! Si Harry le défend c'est qu'il a raison !

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout ! Bon, viens, on doit aller aider pour la reconstruction du château.

Grâce à la carte des maraudeur, Harry repéra Draco dans les appartements de Snape. Il se rendit donc dans les cachots, et frappa à la porte. Severus lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry sourit à son ami et prit place sur un fauteuil en face des deux Serpentards.

-Je te cherchais bien sur. Tu n'as pas oublié que j'ai promis de t'aider ?

-Mh non, bien sûr que non. Alors ?

-Et bien je suis allé voir le directeur.

-Oh, Albus va vous apporter son aide ? -Harry grimaça à cette idée.- Je vois. Donc c'est non. M'étonne pas...

-Non, c'est vrai, et j'en suis déçu...mais je n'abandonne pas. Et Hermione a eu une idée géniale qui...

-Attends ! T'en as parlé à tes amis ?

-Ben, oui. Je leur fais confiance, et...et puis bref là n'est pas la question. La question, c'est : es-tu prêt à tout pour te sortir de ce merdier ?

Draco eu un mouvement de recul devant le visage sérieux de son ami.

-Heu, normalement oui, mais ça dépend de ce que tu me demandes.

-Je veux demander une interview.

-...QUOI !

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Toi, tu auras juste à parler du moment où tu nous a rejoins, de tes motivations, et moi...je jouerai à l'avocat.

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Draco et Harry en restèrent bouches bées. Tout deux se retournèrent vers le maître de potion imperturbable.

-Pardon ?

-Réfléchis; Potter va te faire passer pour un héro, le ministère et le vieux ne pourront donc plus s'en prendre à toi si le public te soutient. Si les Weasley se retrouvaient accusés de n'importe quelle façon, le ministre serait hué pour avoir touché aux héros de guerre.

-Certes, mais je vais passer pour un faible s'il me défend.

-Mais enfin Draco, utilise ta tête. Tu va rester impassible et froid comme toujours, un petit sourire séducteur et fier et c'est dans la poche !

Son amis le regardait, sceptique.

-Mouais...admettons. Tu comptes t'adresser à qui pour l'interview ?

-Rita Skeeter.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans l'appartement.

-C'est hors de question ! Je hais cette chienne, et à coup sûr elle va nous inventer une histoire tordue du Survivant défendant son amant banni ou je ne sais quelle connerie !

-Et alors ?

Un ange passa.

Harry eu le temps de voir l'expression furieuse de Snape pour Draco, et choquée pour celui-ci, avant d'exploser de rire. Rire qui redoubla devant leur air ahuri.

-Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer la cause de votre hilarité je vous prie ?

-Désolé, mais vous étiez trop drôle là, j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher. Même si je suis vexé de ta réaction Draco, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu, elle ne dira rien de compromettant, sinon j'irai au ministère déclarer un animagus, disons, mh, clandestin ?

Même si les deux Serpentards furent surpris de son comportement pas le moins du monde Griffondoresque, il ne firent aucun commentaire. Ensemble, ils établirent les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils devraient faire et dire, puis Harry les quitta pour rejoindre sa tour.

Les deux restants bavardèrent un peu avant que le plus jeune ne quitte l'appartement. Severus, maintenant seul, partit se coucher. Son estomac pas le moins contenté du monde et ses pensées peu catholiques envers Harry ne l'aidaient pas du tout à dormir. Le rire et le sourire de son élève repassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Potter avait rit, et ça devenait rare à force...non pas qu'il l'espionnait, non bien sur que non, mais depuis un moment Harry n'avait plus ce regard pétillant de malice, et heureux de retrouver ses amis. En pensant que lui ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, il se gifla, et pas que mentalement, pour avoir des idées aussi niaises. Non mais, voilà que le gosse le rendait fleur bleue ! Un Snape n'est pas fleur bleue ! _La fréquentation abusive des Malfoy à déteint sur moi ! _Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Harry, de son côté, avait tout autant de mal à s'endormir. Tout à l'heure, quand il avait supposé une possible histoire entre son ami et lui, Snape avait paru...jaloux ?

Peut être que Draco disait vrai alors...mais c'était impensable, comment le maître des potions, qui le haissait depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, pouvait l'apprécier ? _Tu deviens risible Harry, arrête de rêver et concentre toi pour sauver Draco pour l'instant. _Harry revit son discours afin d'être sûr de lui au moment voulu, mais une dernière pensée au sujet de Snape l'effleura juste avant de s'endormir._ Peut-être que sauver Draco me fera remonter dans son estime ? _

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit donc à la volière pour envoyer son message. En arrivant, il se dirigea vers Hedwige qui l'accueillit en huhulant joyeusement. Harry sourit et la caressa.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi ma belle, tu veux bien la prendre ? C'est pour Skeeter, fais vite.

Il prit sa chouette et la laissa s'envoler ver le ciel si bleu de ce début d'été. Harry respira à fond. Le ciel annonçait un été chaud, certainement l'été le plus heureux de sa vie. Loin de sa famille moldue, enfin libre. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'immédiat, mais voyager lui semblait une bonne idée. Seul ou avec ses amis, et sûrement finir les vacances avec les Weasley comme tout les ans. Harry eut un sourire heureux; oui ce serait de bonnes vacances.

Hedwige ne revint qu'en fin de mâtinée avec la réponse de la journaliste. Satisfait, il courut rejoindre ses amis, mais au détour d'un couloir il croisa le directeur et Snape en grande conversation. Enfin, pour être honnête, seul le vieil homme parlait, son homologue ne semblant pas du tout intéressé par la discution.

-Et c'est pourquoi il me semble qu'il est judicieux de...oh Harry, où cours-tu comme cela ?

L'élève fut donc forcé de s'arrêter. Ne sachant que dire, il mit la lettre derrière lui pour la cacher et se retourna vers son directeur.

-Mmmh, et biiieeeen...je vais rejoindre un ami.

-Un ami ? Mais qui donc ? Il me semble avoir vu tes amis dans le parc près du lac. _De quoi j'me mêle ? _ Harry préféra être franc; de toute façon, il sentait sa confiance envers lui partir en fumée, alors qu'importe ce qu'il lui dirait.

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est Draco que je cherche, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? Albus voulut répondre mais Snape le coupa dans son élan.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à mon élève Mr Potter ?

Harry voulu l'envoyer paître mais son interlocuteur semblait vouloir connaître les nouvelles.

-Et bien professeur, il se trouve que ma chouette s'est blessée en volant, mais je n'ai plus rien pour la soigner alors...

-Tu pouvais demander à Hagrid mon garçon, pas besoin de déranger Mr Malfoy.

-Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me voir. Au revoir professeurs.

Harry fit un magnifique sourire au maître des potions, puis partit.

-Je ne comprend rien à cette histoire de chouette, pourquoi serait-il content de le voir ?

Severus sourit discrètement; ingénieux ce gosse, le vieux n'avait rien comprit. Lui par contre avait suivit tout le message : sa chouette était revenu, avec une réponse positive. Rien de plus simple.

Le lendemain, Albus vit donc l'arrivé de Rita Skeeter accueillit par le survivant. Il se pressa d'intervenir contre la nuisible.

-Madame, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à rentrer dans mon école ! Laissez donc cet enfant tranquille, il...

-Professeur, vous n'y êtes pas du tous. J'ai moi même demandé audience auprès de Mlle Skeeter.

Albus en resta coi.

-Mais enfin dans quel but ? Je croyez que tu ne voulais pas être interrogé sur la guerre ni..

-Ha mais je n'ai pas dis ça. Mlle Skeeter et moi avons un accord à ce propos et il sera respecté, n'est-ce pas ?

Rita répondit à son grand sourire hypocrite, rien que pour clore le bec du vieil enquiquineur.

-Mais bien sûr ! -Elle gloussa avant de reprendre.- D'ailleurs, il faudrait y aller maintenant. Le journal n'attend pas.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, et bien...pourquoi ne pas venir dans mon bureau, vous y serez à l'aise pour parler.

-C'est inutile professeur, nous serons très bien là où nous allons.

Sa voix ferme n'admettait aucune contre-indication, et sans plus attendre il conduisit sa visiteuse vers les appartement de Snape, laissant derrière lui un directeur soufflé

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent. Draco et Snape étaient déjà là, impassible.

-Bien récapitulons, commença Rita; je vous offre une interview à votre convenance et vous, Mr Potter, m'offrez ce que je veux. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Dans la mesure du raisonnable, oui.

Rita lui fit un clin d'oeil pas le moins du monde discret et continua.

-Donc si je vous demande quelques révélations croustillantes sur votre vie sentimentale vous...

-Refuserait.

Rita paru déçue mais re-attaqua d'un air gourmand.

-Et...si je demande l'exclusivité sur vous ?

Harry grimaça, savoir que sa vie serait continuellement racontée par cette hyène ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais bon...quand il le faut... Il savait que la tranquillité de Draco était à ce prix.

-C'est d'accord. A chaque fois que je voudrais m'exprimer dans un journal, je penserais à vous. Mais je ne veux pas voir étaler ma vie dans la presse. C'est bien compris ?

-Et si j'osais ?

-Alors le monde sorcier apprendra que vous êtes une animagus non déclarée. Très mignon le scarabée. Et pratique...

Rita grimaça à son tour. Le survivant restait calme et posé; sans hésitation, il métrait sa menace à exécution.

-Nous avons un accord.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main, et l'interview put enfin démarrer.

La journaliste repartit ravie, son scoop sous le bras. En croisant le directeur, comme pas hasard, elle se contenta de lui faire une petite révérence et partit, le sourire au lèvres.

Dans le salon du professeur Snape, Draco souffla enfin et remercia son ami. Harry lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais devant le rappel de son contrat avec la journaliste, il soupira, vaincu, et accepta les remerciements. Draco prétexta un besoin pressant et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui Harry et Severus, seuls. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant lorsque le maître des potions prit la parole.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour Draco.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, c'était normal.

-Il est rare que je dise merci, vous pourriez au moins accepter.

Harry rougit face au ton sérieux de son professeur.

-Ho, heu, désolé !-Il se racla la gorge- J'accepte donc vos remerciements, et vous remercie moi même pour l'honneur que vous me faites en prononçant ces quelques mots à mon égard.

Snape en resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'entre dans son jeu en répondant sur le même ton.

-Vous avez raison, c'est un trop grand honneur pour que vos mots soient suffisants pour l'égaler.

-Ho, et qu'attendez-vous donc de moi pour vous combler ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez me l'offrir Potter.

Harry rougit de manière presque inconsciente mais répondit tout de même, par pute bravade.

-Dites toujours, qui sait...je peux peut-être vous surprendre !

Severus sourit. _Du répondant le gosse, mais s'il continue je le viole à même le sol. _Inconscient des pensées de son aîné, Harry continua ce petit jeu, ne sachant pas s'il devait y voir un double sens réel ou non. L'arrivée de Draco mit un terme à leur échange et chacun retourna chez soi, Harry en premier. Avant de partir, le jeune blond demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec un petit sourire éloquent, auquel répondit un regard noir. De quel droit ce sale gosse se mêlait-il de ses affaires ! Severus ignora complètement sa question et le congédia. Draco n'insista pas mais partit très fier de lui.

Le matin suivant, en première page du journal, on pouvait lire :

_**Le survivant nous invite à rentrer dans la peau d'un espion de guerre !**_

_**Ses influents parents en prison,**_

_**Son ami Draco Malfoy accepte de témoigner à ses côtés.**_

_**Un reportage de Rita Skeeter, p.2**_

Hermione, assise à côté du Héros national, dévorait l'article.

-Et ben, tu as fais fort là !

Harry sourit, fier de son coup; on ne parlait que de ça à table.

-C'était le but après tout...

-Oui mais quand même ! Je cite : "Sans nos espions, bien d'autres personnes seraient mortes, je veux rendre hommage à ces personnes restées dans l'ombre et qui ont accepté de souffrir pour nous." J'en ai presque les larme aux yeux tellement c'est beau.

-Moui enfin, n'en rajoute pas non plus...

-Malfoy a vraiment accepté de raconter son histoire, ou tout est inventé ?

Un silence suivit cette phrase sur la table des rouge et or. Tous attendaient confirmation, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose que leur conversation.

-Et bien...tout ce qui est dit est vrai. Nous ne nous sommes vu que pour voir de quoi il acceptait de parler ou non, mais sinon, Draco s'est vraiment investi pour cette article.

Chacun semblait réfléchir à ses paroles jusqu'à ce que Ron rompe le silence plus qu'inhabituel à cette table.

-Et ben moi j'y crois pas du tout ! Malfoy est un bon comédien, ne l'oublions pas, verser quelques larmes de crocodile pour sauver ses fesses de mangemort ne lui pose aucun problème !

Harry se redressa comme un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as jamais vécu sa situation ! Alors si tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face même lorsqu'elle t'es offerte sur un plateau, libre à toi, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi !

Après son coup de gueule mémorable, Harry quitta la grande salle, suivit d'un Ron désolé s'excusant pour son comportement.

À la table des professeurs, Albus était médusé. Comment ce foutu gamin avait pût faire ça ! L'article était clairement en faveur du Serpentard, et si le peuple sorcier approuvait, il serait hors de portée. Severus dans son coin fut très fier. En apparence, seul un mince sourire ornait son visage. Mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait. _Prend ça dans les dent vieux drogué au citron ! Tu l'avais pas prévu celle-la hein ? Et dire que c'est Potter qui à réussi à lui clouer le bec._

Enfin bref que du bonheur.

* * *

><p>voila finito, j'espère que sa vous à plus à la semaine prochaine. et n'oubliaient pas laisser un com ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, salut! comme promis le chapitre 6! j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le poster y a un gas qui vient m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes pour me poser une question -' mais le voilà **

**sur ceux bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VI :<strong>

Après la parution de leur interview, Draco, avec l'aide du sauveur, menaça de dévoiler sa condition. Le ministre resta sourd et le lendemain, un nouvel article apparaissait :

_**L'espion et ami de celui qui a tué**_

_**Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**_

_**Se retrouve sans toit à cause du Ministère.**_

_**Une jalousie envers Mr Malfoy se cacherait-elle sous cette sanction injustifiée ?**_

Suite à cela, et la levée de boucliers que les gros titres engendrèrent, l'affaire fut abandonnée. Draco retrouva son manoir et ses comptes, bien qu'amoindrit par le jugement de ses parents.

Cornelius Fudge fut fou de rage, et demanda à Albus de résoudre ce problème rapidement. Celui-ci finit enfin par trouver une excellente idée pour se débarrasser du survivant. Alors qu'il dégustait un énième bonbon au citron un rire sadique lui échappa. Non, cette fois, rien ne pourrait le sauver. Satisfait de son, idée il convoqua son élève.

Harry de son côté avait finit par se réconcilier avec Ron; après tout leur amitié durait depuis leur première année,il pouvait lui faire confiance. Tout allait bien, il se sentait bien et libre; pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisageait son avenir. Plus précisément ses vacances en premier lieu. Bien sûr, il irait voir les Weasley. Mais Draco lui avait proposé de venir au manoir, et cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup. En fait, le seul bémol, c'était Giny. Depuis quelques jours, elle lui courait après, se mettait dans des poses pas possibles pour lui montrer, par inadvertance bien sûr, sa belle poitrine, le suivait partout, et surtout le touchait tout le temps, lançant des regard de tueuse à quiconque l'approchait. Elle le harcelait. Bref, l'enfer.

Le griffy, après une nouvelle fuite pour échapper à la furie rousse, croisa Draco dans le couloir.

-Ha, Harry, je te cherchais. ... Ça va pas, t'es tous rouge ? T'as couru ?

-J'en peux plus Draco, elle va me tuer !

Le Serpentard eu un rictus amusé.

-La belette femelle te court encore après, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, je sais plus quoi faire. Elle comprend rien, pour elle on est déjà ensemble !

-Pauvre griffy abandonné. Et tes ''amis'' ils en pensent quoi ?

-M'en parle pas. Ron est absolument ravie, pour lui on est fait pour être ensemble. Et Hermione, ben elle sait pas quoi dire. En faite ça la fait rire plus qu'autre chose.

Draco souleva un sourcil sarcastique sans rien ajouter._ Moi j'en connais un que ça fait pas rire du tout..._

-Bref, tu voulais me parler ?

-Hm oui. Tu sais pour les vacances, et bien j'ai pensé...

-Harry chéri ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Je te croyais aux toilettes ?

Le-dit chéri gémit de désespoir.

-Et bien, oui, tu vois, j'y vais, euh...

Giny eut l'air plus que sceptique.

-Et tu as besoin d'être accompagné pour ça ?

La rousse se rapprocha rapidement au point de se retrouver carrément dans ses bras pour lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix supposée sexy, mais qui figea Harry sur place :

-Si tu veux moi je peux t'accompagner...

L'horreur de la situation se peignait sur son visage._ À l'aide ! Je vais vomir, non mourir, ou plutôt lui vomir dessus puis mourir ! Arg où elle touche là ? _En effet la rousse venait de passer sa main sous sa chemise et commençait une longue descente dont le survivant ne voulait absolument pas connaître la destination finale. Harry s'écarta brusquement.

-Heu, non...sans façon.

Il incendia Draco qui lui se retenait de rire, mais qui devant les pauvres tentatives de son ami pour se défendre finit par lui venir en aide. Même un Malfoy peut faire preuve de charité parfois.

-Bon Weasmoche, tu dégages, je dois parler à Harry.

Giny se retourna furieuse, mais toujours dans les bras de son Ryry d'amour.

-On t'a pas sonné Malfoy, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'être là alors si tu veux parler parle mais me soûle pas !

-L'ennui, c'est que j'étais là avant toi et...oh, allez, du vent.

Draco remua les mains pour lui montrer la sortie, ébahi par la petitesse de l'argumentation qui était en train d'arriver. C'est qu'elle le tirait vers le bas la grognasse !

-Je suis l'amie de Harry donc tu dégages !

-Je suis son ami aussi ! Donc TU dégages !

-Harry n'est pas ami avec les fouines !

-Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait avec une belette pendue à son coup !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de belette ? Sale serpent prétentieux !

-Et en plus d'être moche tu ne sais même pas quand on parle de toi !

-Moi moche ? Tu dérailles !

-Et après c'est moi le prétentieux ! Weasmoche !

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Weasmoche! Weasmoche!

Harry regardait ahuri Ginny et Draco se disputer comme deux enfants de maternelle, trop choqué pour intervenir mais quand Ginny sortit sa baguette, il reprit pied et se mit entre les deux.

-Écarte toi chéri ! C'est entre lui et moi !

-Ginny ça suffit ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine ! Et je déteste les gamines !

La rouquine perdit son masque colérique pour se précipiter dans ses bras en s'excusant. Harry soupira d'agacement puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour la tenir à distance.

-Ginny...je ne sors pas avec des gamines. Maintenant je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille !

Ginny partit, les larmes au yeux.

-Pourquoi tu lui dit tout simplement pas que tu es gay, le problème serait réglé ?

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne la décourage pas. Et...je ne me sens pas prêt à tous les affronter...j'ai...j'ai peur de leurs réactions. Bon, maintenant qu'elle est partie et que tu as retrouvé ta maturité, tu voulais me dire...?

Draco n'insistât pas, et enchaîna.

-Oui, tu sais que je voulais qu'on puisse partir en vacance tout les deux. L'ennui c'est qu'on est pas majeurs, donc je voulais demander à Severus s'il pouvait nous accompagner. L'idée de voyager au soleil ne le tentera pas trop au vue de sa, euh, peau fragile, mais il en profitera pour faire le plein de plantes et ingrédients spéciaux Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Harry réfléchit à la situation. Pour être franc; il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient; au contraire, il pourrait peut être devenir amis tout les deux.

-J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée !

-Super ! Je vais l'en avertir de ce pas. À plus tard Harry !

-A plus !

C'est en retournant dans son dortoir que Harry trouva sa convocation. Intrigué, il se rendit sans tarder chez le directeur.

Harry descendit la gargouille, gardienne du bureau directorial, furieux et tremblant. Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi ? Harry soupira. _Je dois aller voir Draco maintenant._ Abattu, il se mit à sa recherche. Il le trouva sans difficultés dans le bureaux du professeur Snape; c'était là où il se cachait lorsqu'il voulait fuir la présence des autres élèves. Harry toqua puis entra quand on l'y invitât. Son amis se retourna et, l'apercevant, lui fit un grand sourire.

-Harry ! Tu tombes bien justement; Severus accepte de nous escorter pour notre périple, ça va être génial !

Le Griffondor baissa le tête et ne répondit pas, tentant un pauvre sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as un problème ?

-Draco je...je ne pourrais pas venir.

-Hein ? Mais...pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas majeur.

-Mais ça on s'en fout puisque Severus viens !

-Non ! Tu ne comprend pas, je...je ne suis pas libre.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien, au contraire de Severus à qui cela ne plut pas du tout.

-Mr Potter, vous essayez de nous dire que n'étant pas majeur, la décision ne vous appartient pas, c'est cela ?

-Oui ... Murmura-t'il.

-Qui doit prendre cette décision alors ?

Harry renifla. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux; après tout ce temps, il n'était toujours pas libre de ses propres choix. Encore et encore, on le contrôlait.

-Le professeur Dumbledore.

Snape renifla de dégoût.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter tiens, toujours les mêmes.

Draco déçu vint entourer son ami de ses bras.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Je...je vais...

Harry soupira encore et leurs raconta son entrevue avec le directeur.

**Flash back **: ****

Harry se présenta devant la gargouille, et donna le mot de passe; « Citronnade » _Toujours aussi fêlé le vieux_, puis monta chez le professeur. La porte était ouverte alors il entra. Comme il ne voyait personne, il s'approcha. Ce bureau ressemblait à la caverne d'Ali Baba. Ses murs recouverts de portraits, et ses dizaines d'objets étranges qui traînaient à droite et à gauche...le paradis pour un enfant curieux. Mais ce que Harry préférait, c'était Fumsec. Ce phénix absolument magnifique. Quand ses yeux se portèrent dessus, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il se rendit à ses côtés et le caressa doucement, encouragé par son doux trémolo joyeux. Trop plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas le directeur arriver.

-Ha, Harry, je vois que Fumsec t'apprécie toujours autant.

Avec son sourire bienveillant, il s'installa à son imposant bureau, recouvert de papier partant dans tout les sens.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

-Oui, mais assied-toi je t'en prie. Voilà...un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci.

-Tu as tord... Harry, je t'ai convoqué pour parler de tes vacances.

-Ho, ce n'est pas compliqué, je pars avec Draco et le professeur Snape pendant un mois, puis à mon anniversaire on revient le fêter avec les Weasley et...

-Justement Harry, je suis au regret de te dire que tu ne pourra pas partir avec ton ami Mr Malfoy.

-Hein ? Mais...pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que tu n'es pas majeur Harry.

-Mais c'est pour cela qu'un adulte nous accompagne, et se porte responsable en cas d'accident, et...

Albus leva la main en signe de paix.

-Mais le professeur Snape doit pour cela avoir une lettre signée de ton tuteur légal sorcier, comme quoi il lui confie ta vie.

-Et bien, je ne vois pas le problème alors.

-Si Harry...je suis ton responsable légal, et je souhaite que tu retournes dans ta famille afin que tu y sois en sécurité.

-Mais...

la voix de Harry devenait plus faible au fur et à mesure de son discours.

-Il reste encore des Mangemorts en liberté; on ne doit prendre aucun risque.

Harry eut beau argumenter, le directeur restât inflexible. Et là, il eut peur. Peur de ce que son oncle allait lui faire, lui qui croyait être débarrassé de lui définitivement l'an passé, voila qu'il allait devoir le garder encore un mois plein. Harry essaya de lui expliquer; que son oncle lui ferait du mal, qu'il le battrait ou pire, mais rien ne le fit changer d'avis. Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il avait peur, oui, le sauveur du monde sorcier, tueur de celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait peur. Peur du placard, du noir, des coups, et des mains baladeuses de son oncle quand il rentrait ivre. Jusqu'où irait-il cette fois ? Harry serait seul et sans magie pour se défendre, face à sa famille. Galvanisé autant par la peur que la colère, il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs. Mais aucun tableaux n'osa protester.

**** Fin flash back: ****

Draco raffermi son étreinte sur les épaules de son ami. Dégouté par la mesquinerie du directeur, et déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir en vacance avec lui. Non seulement il allait s'ennuyer, non seulement son plan pour les rapprocher tombait à l'eau, mais en plus Harry allait passer un été pourri. _Shit !_

Severus de son côté, réfléchissait. Le vieux fou du citron devait bien avoir une raison pour empêcher Potter de venir. Et certainement pas les raisons stupides déjà maintes fois évoquées. Non, il avait un plan. Un plan qui ne plut pas du tout au chef de la maison Serpentard.

Harry repartit abattu vers son dortoir. Il avait tellement espéré, sa liberté, enfin ! Durant toute sa vie, Harry s'était refusé le droit de rêver à un avenir heureux. Avant ses onze ans, il pensait mourir sous les coups de son oncle, son corps abandonné dans une décharge, où personne ne le retrouverait. Ou bien mourir dans un caniveau après avoir tenté de s'enfuir pour une vie meilleure. Mais qui voudrait de lui, un monstre, trop maigre pour travailler, trop petit aussi, et pas assez intelligent pour réussir des études. Mais quand ce demi géant défonça sa porte, pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier, son monde changea du tout au tout. Une nouvelle vie, des amis, une famille prête à l'accueillir, un avenir grandiose vu ses pouvoirs...et une désillusion totale en fin d'année. Après les avenirs les plus pathétiques du monde, on lui avait offert une vie de sacrifice pour le bien d'un monde qui lui avait pris ses parents, et qui l'avait abandonné aux pires personnes qui soient. Persuadé de mourir de la baguette de Voldemort, Harry ne s'était jamais autorisé à croire en l'avenir. Et maintenant que tout était derrière lui, on l'obligeait à retourner chez une famille qui aurait préféré voir son ennemi mortel gagner et le tuer plutôt que de devoir le supporter tout l'été.

Harry soupira. En en passant dans sa salle commune, il croisa le regard suppliant de Ginny, mais fit comme si de rien n'était; il était épuisé. Après les escaliers menant à son dortoirs, le sauveur de monde sorcier poussa la porte de sa chambre et partit s'affaler sur son lit. Harry tourna la tête vers la droite; sur la couette reposait sa valise , prête et fermée, pour ses vacances avec Draco. Le reste de ses affaire étaient rangées dans la malle au pied du lit. Il avait prévu de demander à Ron de la prendre avec lui pendant son voyage, même s'il aurait râlé qu'il parte sans lui. Dans un dernier soupir, Harry défit sa valise, rangea le tout dans sa malle, et ferma celle-ci.

Il resta un instant assis sur son lit à regarder le vide avant de se relever pour rejoindre les autre Griffondors dans le parc; ils avait tous décidé de se retrouver là, la guerre les aillant plus rapproché que jamais. Hermione fut la première à le voir.

- Harry ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Viens t'asseoir.

Il obéit et prit place à ses côtés. Il avait donc Hermione à sa droite, et, il ne le remarqua que trop tard, Ginny à sa gauche. Ron, Neville, Seamus, et les autres garçons se trouvaient en face. Ron les couvait d'ailleurs du regard en voyant sa sœur si proche de lui; Harry retint difficilement une grimace à ce constat. La discussion partit évidemment sur les projets de vacances. Neville partait avec sa grand-mère chez un ami à elle, qui aurait apparemment une belle jeune fille. Les commentaires fusèrent, faisant rougir le Griffondor, qui se disait de toutes façons pas intéressé.

- Ah comme c'est mignon ! Neville, fidèle à sa petite Luna, même face à une top modèle !

Le concerné devint rouge comme une tomate et bafouilla sous les rire de ses camarades. Harry riait aussi jusqu'à ce que Ginny passe sa main sur son flan discrètement en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Moi aussi je te suis entièrement fidèle. Je n'attend plus que toi mon chéri. » le faisant s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il se dégagea et évita son regard, tachant d'oublier la remarque.

- Et toi Harry que vas-tu faire de tes vacances ?

La question acheva de lui faire perdre son sourire.

- Heum, je vais retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante...

- Quoi ? Mais la guerre est finie ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison ? Demanda Ron.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je devais partir avec Draco pour visiter l'Europe, et...

- Hein ? Attends, tu pars avec la fouine ?

- Non Ron- je ne peux pas. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, je serais revenu pour mon anniversaire au Terrier comme tout les ans.

Ron voulu répliquer mais Hermione lui coupa la parole :

- Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas partir ?

Harry soupira et tenta de hausser les épaules pour faire bonne figure.

- Parce que le directeur est mon tuteur légal tant que ma scolarité n'est pas finie, et qu'il a décidé de ne pas me laisser profiter de mes vacances.

- Mais...il doit bien y avoir une raison ?

- Il considère que je suis toujours en danger à cause des quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté.

- Ho, Harry... Je sais que ça ne te paraît pas une bonne raison mais, il à sans doute raison, tu devrais...

- Ho, je t'en prie Hermione, ne le défend pas ! Il est juste vexé que je ne lui demande pas son avis et que pour une fois je ne veuille pas me laisser manipuler !

- Harry ! Ne parle pas du directeur comme ça, c'est pour ton bien qu'il fait ça !

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa vois s'étrangla quand une main vint discrètement se glisser sur ses fesses. Indigné, il se retourna vers la personne à qui appartenait la-dite main. Il gronda un avertissement scandalisé :

- Ginny!

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter :

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses par venir chez nous. J'aurai bien partagé ma chambre avec toi, on aurait pût faire...plus ample connaissance tout les deux.

Un long frison parcourut le corps de Harry. Ginny pris cela pour un encouragement, et se promit de le faire craquer rapidement. En fait, ce n'était pas du tout un frisson de plaisir ou d'anticipation. Non, plutôt de dégoût, d'horreur, et même de peur ! Mais certainement pas du désir, non._ Au secours ! Merlin c'est affreux ! Je vais vomir, je veux pas vivre ça ! _Harry tenta de se dégager, sans brusquerie malgré son dégoût provoqué par sa voisine bien trop collante pour lui. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas la décourager du tout.

* * *

><p>voili, voilou alors qu'es que vous en pensais ?<p>

qui prend pitié de Harry obliger de supporter cette horreur sans non coller à son bras comme une moule sur un rocher?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde vraiment désolé pour le retard j'avoue je me suis complètement laissée déborder.

bonne lecture à tous:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VII:<strong>

Dans les derniers jours avant les vacances, le survivant n'avait jamais mieux porté son surnom que maintenant. Harry passait son temps entre éviter la rousse collante, trouver des excuse pour ne pas rester avec elle, et prier Merlin qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers pour l'en débarrasser définitivement.

Severus sortait du bureau directorial; Albus voulait savoir s'il comptait revenir l'année prochaine. Enfin, pour être exact, il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé, trouvant logique de lui donner les papiers à remplir pour la rentrée avec un grand sourire. C'est pourquoi il tomba des nues quand il lui demanda de chercher un remplaçant, au cas où.

Il longeait les grands couloirs de pierre, vides à cette heure; les élèves dispensés de cours passaient tout leurs temps entre le parc et leurs salles communes. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention aux pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers lui, si bien qu'à la prochaine intersection, il entra en collision avec un petit corps tournant rapidement dans sa direction. Par réflexe, Severus referma ses bras sur l'impertinent et se stabilisa rapidement pour ne pas s'effondrer pitoyablement par terre.

Harry courait, enchaînant les changements de direction, encore et encore, pour échapper à la put... la furie rousse, habillée bien trop légèrement, même pour la saison. Au tournant, trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait derrière, il fonça droit sur quelqu'un. L'inconnu le rattrapa, le serrant contre son torse pour ne pas tomber en absorbant l'impact. Harry leva les yeux. _Merde, je suis rentré dans Snape ! Il va me tuer._

Severus baissa la tête pour se rendre compte que la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était autre que...Potter. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Severus se perdit dans les lacs émeraudes de ses yeux, reflets de l'âme si pure et innocente du jeune homme qui le fixait avec la même intensité. Cherchant à connaître parfaitement chaque ligne de son visage. Voyant la beauté derrière le masque froid et impassible de l'homme en face de lui. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, plongés dans leurs analyse, sans remarquer dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Semblant retomber sur terre, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, quand une voix voulue sexy retentit dans le couloir. Le plus âgé vit le beau visage de son fantasme se tordre, avant qu'il n'amorce un mouvement de retrait pour fuir la jeune Weasley qui approchait. Dans un élan de possessivité, refusant de laisser partir la personne que son subconscient réclamait à corps et à cris, Severus resserra un bras sur le fugitif, et de l'autre, ouvrit une salle de classe dans laquelle il entra. Tenant toujours fermement le garçon contre lui, il referma la porte et se colla, dos au mur. Harry allait protester mais Ginny passa devant la classe, l'appelant à grand cris.

-Harry ? Harryyyy ? Où es-tu mon chéri ? Allez c'est pas drôle ! Sors de ta cachette je sais que tu n'es pas loin ! Il est chiant, à disparaître tout le temps.

Ginny gloussa.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas mon canard en sucre, je te ferais succomber à ton désir.

Et sur ce, elle repartit à sa recherche. Harry frissonna de dégoût. Inconsciemment, il se blottit encore plus dans l'étreinte du maître de potion, qui ne fit rien pour se dégager. Non vraiment...comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il la désirait. C'était une idée complètement folle ! Ne voyait-elle pas tout ses efforts pour l'éviter ? Non, vraiment, il était bien mieux là, dans l'étreinte protectrice et possessive, de Severus... Etreinte protectrice et possessive? De... Severus? Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, réalisant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, n'osant pas bouger, de peur de rompre ce moment inattendu mais plus qu'agréable.

Le vampire en Severus était content. Il tenait enfin le garçon contre lui. Finalement apaisé, et malgré son désir de le faire sien maintenant, il laissa la place à l'humain en lui. Severus reprit ses esprits, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais surtout que Harry ne s'était pas dégagé. Finalement heureux, mais sachant qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant avant de commettre l'irréparable, il rompit ce moment intime. Ses bras lâchèrent le garçon qui se recula timidement. Un silence gêné pris place entre eux. Aucun ne sachant quoi faire ou dire. Mal à l'aise, Harry rompit le silence, ses main tirant sur son pull déjà trop grand et la tête baissée, rougissant.

-Je... je vais y aller. Ginny doit être partie maintenant

-…

-Heu... merci... pour votre aide.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il fit un pas et ouvrit la porte avant que la voix de son professeur ne l'interrompe.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Severus le vit devenir rouge pivoine avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Severus se gifla mentalement. ""Ce fut un plaisir."" Et puis quoi encore? On recommence quand vous voulez ? Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Furieux contre lui même, il prit le chemin de son laboratoire pour préparer des potion bien dangereuse histoire de se calmer.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, trop lentement pour certain, et bien trop vite pour d'autre. Harry soupira. Sa valise était déjà dans le train. Il ne lui restait à la main que la cage de sa chouette. Hésitant, il fini par monter dans le train à la suite de ses amis. Le trajet se passa calmement. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, peu joyeux de retourner chez sa famille. Tournant les yeux ver sa vieille amie dans sa cage, il fut triste de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas voler des vacances. Une idée traversa son esprit, et le sourire au lèvres, il se leva. Il prit la cage avec lui et quitta le compartiment sans un mot. Après avoir visité plusieurs wagons, il finit par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait; Draco était là, seul. Évidement, le nombre d'élèves avait diminué, surtout chez les Serpentards, entre les morts, les blessés, et les traîtres.<p>

-Draco, je te cherchais.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, l'invitant à entrer. Harry s'assit en face et posa sa cage à côté de lui. Draco la désigna d'un mouvement de tête affectueux.

-Tu ne t'en sépares jamais dis-moi ?

-Et bien, justement...c'est pour elle que je te cherchais.

-Ho, alors seule ta chouette compte à tes yeux?

Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

-Mais non ! Mais je voulais te demander un service car je sais que je peux te faire confiance !

A ces mots, un grand sourire apparut sur sa figure. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait-il pas fait confiance à Draco Malfoy ?

-Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Je voudrais te la confier.

A ces mots, Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux, restant bouche bée, pendant que Hedwige hululait son mécontentement.

-A moi ?

Harry roula des yeux.

-Ben oui à toi ! Je ne peux pas la sortir de sa cage quand on est là-bas, alors que chez toi elle sera libre, et...on pourra correspondre discrètement. Hedwige connaît bien la maison, elle sait quand venir...ou pas.

-Mais Harry...tu seras vraiment tout seul alors.

-Je préfère ça. et puis Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans un accès de colère. Je te fais confiance.

Draco sourit encore à ses mots, tentant de cacher son inquiétude. _Et toi, que pourrait-il te faire ? _Il préféra tourner son attention vers l'oiseau mécontent.

-Moi je veux bien, tu sais que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Hedwige accepte de venir...

Harry se tourna vers sa compagne de toujours. En effet, elle était furieuse. Il se mordit la lèvre, amusé par son comportement, avant de négocier avec elle. Draco regardait cette étrange dialogue, où Harry tentait de convaincre sa chouette que c'était pour son bien, et qu'il pouvait survivre sans elle, que Draco s'occuperait bien d'elle, etc, mais rien à faire.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Hedwige, bien qu'inquiète, consentie à partir avec Draco, à condition qu'il la laisse souvent rejoindre son maître. Finalement, ils restèrent ensemble le reste du voyage.

-Ho, avant que j'oublie. Severus veux te donner ça.

Il sortit de sa poche un simple galet, qu'il lui tendit. Harry accepta le ''cadeau'', circonspect.

-Heu... tu lui dira merci de ma part...?

-Ouf ! Heureusement que j'ai pas oublié, il m'aurait tué ! Il a vraiment insisté pour que tu l'emportes, mais bon, tu le connais. Il ne pouvait pas te le donner en face, ça aurai détruit son image.

-Il a insisté pour me donner...un galet?

-Harry, franchement!

-Ben c'est bien ce que tu as dit non?

-Mais ce n'est pas juste un galet! Je pensé que tu avait compris!

-…

-OK, c'est un porte au loin. Et le mot pour l'activer est potion.

-Ho... très original de sa part. Mais pourquoi il me donne ça?

-Ben au cas où... tu aurais un problème quoi.

Draco semblait mal à l'aise.

-C'est à utiliser si tu es en danger quoi.

-Hn, je vois. Dis-lui merci de ma part.

-Je transmettrais.

Draco lui sourit de façon subjective.

-Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

Harry piqua un fard, se remémorant l'étreinte de son professeur.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ha oui? Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

-….

-J'avais raison. Je l'savais ! Alors dis moi, je veux tout savoir.

Sous les insistances de son ami, Harry finit par lui avouer le petit moment qui lui donnait le rouge aux joues. Le trajet passa bien trop vite, au grand dam des deux garçons. Draco partit donc avec Hedwige, après moult parole d'au-revoir de Harry et hululement réponse de la chouette, sous les yeux exaspérés et attendris de son nouveau gardien.

Il partit à droite, direction un endroit discret pour transplaner cher lui. Harry rejoignit son oncle qui l'attendait. Sans même le saluer, et encore moins l'aider -faut pas rêver-, il fit demi-tour en direction de sa voiture. Après avoir rangé ses bagages dans le coffre, Harry prit place à l'arrière. Le trajet fut silencieux. À l'arrivé Harry sortit ses bagages un à un, et les porta dans le couloir. Il monta ses affaire dans sa chambre, mais au moment où il voulut s'installer, son oncle entra dans sa chambre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, un coup violent atteint son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Un autre sur la tempe le fit tomber lourdement au sol. Vernon continua à coup de pied dans les côtes, sourd à ses suppliques. Harry sentit son poignet craquer méchamment sous le poids de son oncle. Ses cris de douleurs encourageant son tuteur à continuer. Vernon ressorti satisfait, une petite demi-heure plus tard. Il emporta avec lui la baguette et toutes les autres affaire de Harry avec lui, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Harry mis du temps à reprendre pied dans la réalité. La douleur était horrible, insoutenable. Il pouvait sentir que son poignet et plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassés. Incapable de se relever il resta là, sur le sol, priant pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Vernon entrait, le frappait, l'humiliait, puis le laissait là. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était son fils. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que Harry était arrivé.<p>

Hélas, ses volets étant fermés, Hedwige ne pouvait pas venir le voir. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'elle était là, voletant derrière le bois qui le plongeait dans le noir. Elle insistait, s'attaquant même au battant pour passer. Harry tira son corps vers la fenêtre, utilisant toute ses maigres forces pour se hisser jusqu'aux verrous. Arrivé au pied du mur, il s'appuya dessus, reprit son souffle puis tendit le bras pour attraper le loquet. Péniblement, il commença à tourner sa main pour l'ouvrir, se murmurant des encouragements pour tenir. « Courage Harry, encore un peu, tu peux le faire. Hedwige est juste derrière, allez oui encore! ». Un coup de feu retentit soudain, stoppant tous ses mouvements. _Non... Non ! Non ! _Un autre coup parti, suivi d'un petit cri strident. Hedwige. Le silence qui suivit fut horrible. Harry ne bougeait plus, ne voulant pas le croire. Son amie la plus fidèle venait de mourir ? Lentement les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, des sanglots secouèrent son corps amaigri et blessé. Quand Vernon entra un peu plus tard, il le trouva toujours appuyé contre le mur, pleurant silencieusement. Harry releva la tête; une haine sans nom avait prit le pas sur son désespoir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

-...

-Elle ne vous a rien fait...pourquoi ? Pourquoi la tuer ?

Une lueur sadique apparu dans les yeux de son bourreau.

- Comme ça, tu ne pourras jamais plus parler à ces enfants bizarres.

Les coups se remirent à pleuvoir sur son corps. Bien trop affaibli pour opposer une quelconque résistance, Harry subissait, encore une fois, une dernière fois, avant la fin. Vernon arrêta enfin. Il se rajusta et sourit cruellement.

-Au moins tu auras servi à quelque chose le monstre. Grâce à toi on va être riche!

-...hn...

-Comme quoi, tous tes petits camarades ne te portent pas dans leurs cœurs, haha ! Il nous a payé une fortune pour toi, tu meurs, on prend l'argent et on quitte le pays ! Allez, ce fut un plaisir de t'envoyer en enfer.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et referma la porte derrière lui, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir acheter avec cet argent, à commencer par un frigo dernier cri, quatre portes pour tout ranger !

Toujours au sol, baignant dans le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures, Harry réfléchissait malgré la douleur. Quelqu'un avait payé pour le voir mort ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Qui aurait intérêt à le tuer à présent ? Une grimace déforma son visage. _Question stupide. La liste des gens qui veulent me tuer serait bien trop longue pour tous les dire ! Bon allez on essaie. Alors...on peut mettre, facile, tous les Mangemorts non capturés qui veulent se venger, ce jeune Serdaigle qui m'a déclaré ses sentiments et que j'ai rejeté -on sait jamais, psychopathe le mec!, Ginny tente de me tuer depuis un moment, si ça se trouve c'était prémédité, le ministre aussi, avec l'affaire Malfoy, héhé il me hait, et puis qui d'autre ?... qui ? _Le nom de Dumbledore vint s'imposer dans son esprit mais il le chassa bien vite. Pourtant, si on y réfléchissait bien, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le retirer de la liste. Et puis n'est-ce pas lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il revienne ici ? Tellement de possibilités...

Les larme coulèrent le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans sa nuque. Harry sentit le froid le gagner. Alors voilà, après tout ces sacrifices, il ne vivrait jamais heureux, sa vie prendrait fin pour combler les désirs de pouvoir d'un vieux fou cupide. Lentement, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, passant sur chaque détail, chaque fissure, chaque toile, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une chose ovale et plutôt plate, qui traînait au sol depuis son arrivée. Elle avait peut-être glissée de sa poche... En l'observant mieux, on pouvait voir que c'était une pierre. Une pierre bleutée, toute lisse et légèrement brillante, comme polie dans le lit d'une rivière calme durant des années. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection. Harry, allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers elle, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette beauté. Que faisait une telle merveille dans un lieu de perdition ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il n'y avait pas de rivière dans le coin, que faisait ce galet dans sa chambre ? Un galet ?

La voix de Draco se fraya un chemin dans les brumes de son cerveau.

_Mais ce n'est pas juste un galet! Je pensais que tu avais compris! C'est un porte au loin. Au cas où..._

_Un porte au loin...Severus._

Lentement, il tendit son bras douloureux vers sa délivrance. Il voulait le revoir, il voulait de nouveau qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, encore une fois, juste une fois. Si seulement, il pouvait l'atteindre, encore un peu ! Oui voilà, c'est ça ! Ses doigts effleuraient la surface lisse. Doucement, ils se refermèrent sur la pierre et la ramenèrent contre lui, traînant la pierre si belle dans le sang si sombre qui tâchait le sol. Quand elle atteignit son visage, elle n'était plus bleutée et pure, mais sale et souillée par le sang.

Harry l'observa un moment.

Il n'avait plus la force de rien.

Ses lèvres fendues bougeaient sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa gorge fatiguée. La fenêtre, légèrement ouverte par sa tentative, s'ouvrit alors en grand. Les battants, claquant contre les murs laissèrent entrer une bourrasque sifflante dans la chambre, balayant le plancher et les tapisseries, couvrant les quelques mots murmurés par l'occupant des lieux, et emportant avec elle la magie crépitant dans l'air.  
>Et tout disparut sans laisser de traces, sinon rouge sang.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous à plus?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hei salut les gens ça fait longtemps mais non je ne suis pas morte et maintenant que le bac est fini je peut poster ! donc voici le chapitre 8

alors bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII:<p>

Au manoir Malfoy, Draco s'ennuyait à mourir. Puisque ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, il n'avait rien à faire. Severus passait son temps dans son labo, à concocter des potions compliquées comme si tout était normal. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Harry, Draco le savait bien, et peut-être même plus encore que son neveu. Hedwige tardait à revenir, et l'impatience commençait à se faire sentir.

Le maître des potions finit de mélanger sa mixture et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette distrait. Toujours pas de nouvelles; le vampire en lui grondait, se rebellant contre l'absence de celui qu'il réclamait. Severus, debout les main posées sur sa paillasse, baissa la tête, dégoutté. Bon sang, je ne vais quand même pas devenir dépendant de ce sale gosse ! Ce sale gosse...au corps mince et légèrement musclé, aux grand yeux verts émeraude, ses... Merlin je suis dépendant! Devant l'évidence et le ronron joyeux de son vampire intérieur, il se dirigea rapidement vers son armoire et en sortit les ingrédients les plus étranges, histoire de concocter la plus effroyable des potions, dans le joyeux espoir de faire exploser le laboratoire, et lui avec s'il avait de la chance, afin d'échapper à la terrible réalité : il était amoureux de Harry Potter. Un POTTER, merde quoi !

Mais ses plans furent interrompus par l'arrivé de son filleul affolé, une masse blanche inerte dans les bras. L'odeur de sang emplit ses narines sensibles.

-Sev ! C'est Hedwige ! Elle est revenue, elle...elle s'est écroulée en arrivant, je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé !

Severus la coucha sur la table de travail d'un geste expert pour l'examiner. Sans perdre de temps, il ordonna à Draco de lui ramener plusieurs potions et onguents, ainsi que des bandes. Heureusement, les blessures n'étaient que superficielles; la chouette avait juste perdu beaucoup de sang. Une balle avait manqué de lui transpercer l'aile, ce qui lui aurait fait perdre toute chance de voler à nouveau, mais elle s'était contentée de lui froisser les plumes. Sa patte en revanche n'avait pas eu cette chance, et il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir la poser à nouveau.

-Sev! Il faut aller chercher Harry !

-Fais la porter à la volière et rejoins moi à la porte.

Severus rangea le strict minimum pour être sûr que rien n'explose, une première pour lui qui ne quittait jamais son laboratoire sans que tout ne soit parfaitement propre et nettoyé. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, traversa le salon puis le grand hall pour rejoindre l'antichambre et enfin sortir.

À peine eut-il posé le pied sur le dallage majestueux de l'entrée qu'il se figea. La porte d'entrée était en verre opaque; un flash de magie bleue pâle venait d'éclairer la pièce de l'extérieur. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche d'un mouvement vif trahissant l'habitude et avança prudemment, le bras tendu devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'un sort informulé, prêt à parer à toutes éventualités. Sauf à celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux au sol, alarmé par l'odeur de sang qui saturait l'air, son corps se raidit sous le choc. Couvert d'ecchymoses, de tâches sombres et poisseuses, gisait une forme recroquevillée.

Harry.

Severus hurla le nom de son filleul en se précipitant à genou aux côtés du jeune homme. Son esprit s'embrouillait il ne savait plus quoi faire, la panique de le voir s'éteindre petit à petit, bloquant tout ses mouvements. Il fallut que Draco cris de surprise, pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Rapidement mais avec délicatesse, il le retourna. Son cœur loupa un battement. L'ampleur des dégâts étaient énormes. Draco vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il lança un sort de diagnostic vital. Leurs yeux horrifiés, la liste de blessure continuait à s'allonger. Il virent plusieurs hémorragies trop importantes et trop nombreuses pour être soignées.

- Sev! On ne pourra jamais le soigner!

- On... on doit essayer.

- Mais Severus ça ne sert à rien il ….

- On doit essayer! Je n'abandonnerai pas je...

- Mords le.

- On doit... quoi?

Severus se retourna sous le choc. Draco le regardait très sérieux. Il répéta

- Mords le. C'est sa seule chance.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Draco soupira, mais lui expliqua rapidement.

- Tu es un vampire non? Mords le, et transforme le en calice. C'est sa seule chance de guérir.

- Non c'est hors de question! Jamais je ne le forcerai. Sa vie serait liée à la mienne à jamais, je ne dois...

- Tu nous fais perdre du temps! Mords le! Il va mourir! C'est ça que tu veux?

- Comment oses tu ?

- Alors fait ton choix. Ou il meurt, ou tu le lies à toi pour la vie.

Severus tourna ses yeux vers le corps ensanglanté devant lui. La tentation était si forte. Il pourrait l'avoir à lui, rien qu'à lui. Pour l'éternité. Mais... si il ne voulait pas? Si il préférait mourir? Serait-il prêt à le laisser partir, si tel est son désir? Non sûrement pas. Severus ferma les yeux. Son choix était fait. Lentement il se pencha, prit Harry dans ses bras, et tendrement baisa son front. Pardonne moi.

* * *

><p>alors alors ^^ ça vous a plus ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila le chapitre corriger par Kuromaie un grand merci à elle pour ça correction^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX:<strong>

Son choix était fait. Lentement il se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras en déposant tendrement un baiser sur son front. _Pardonne-moi._

En se redressant, il sortit ses crocs, et se mordit son poignet bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait du comme pour se punir de ce qu'il allait faire. Il apposa ensuite sa plaie contre les lèvres de son protégé, y laissant couler son sang. Draco se sentant de trop, partit discrètement en refermant la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, ensemble ils seraient heureux, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Bien sur il savait très bien que rien ne serait simple. Après tout, on parle de Potter là! Tranquillement, il rejoignit ses appartements. De l'autre côté de la porte, Severus retira doucement son bras blessé et se pencha vers le cou de son futur calice. À quelques centimètres, son mouvement s'arrêta hésitant. La carotide sous lui, était si faible. Mais le vampire en lui prit le dessus, exigeant son du après le don de son sang. Ses crocs de nouveaux longs, se plantèrent dans le cou du survivant. Lentement il aspira une première gorgée. Le goût exquis du calice, explosa dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ce sang gorgé de magie, plus succulent que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire auparavant coulait dans sa gorge, le nourrissant merveilleusement bien. Rapidement, il se retira de peur de tuer son calice. Il put constater que son sang avait bien guérit le garçon. Refermant ses plaies, ressoudant les os brisés, pour ne laisser que le corps trop maigre et pâle du sauveur sorcier. Severus le prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et le porta dans sa chambre. Doucement il le conduisit dans la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, il fit couler un bain, et le déshabilla. Quand la baignoire fut remplit, il fit glisser son calice dedans. Severus passa un gant sur la peau lisse enlevant la crasse et le sang séché. Quand il fut propre, il le souleva de nouveaux, le sécha, et le porta jusqu'au lit. Lui passant un bas de pyjama il le coucha. Harry qui n'avait pas bougé ni émit un son, jusque là, gémit dans son sommeil. Severus assit à ses côté caressa tendrement sa joue, retraçant les lignes de son visage. Malgré sa culpabilité, il était heureux. Heureux de le posséder enfin. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Finalement il se résolu à sortir rassurer son filleul. Mais il prit rapidement congé, ne supportant plus la distance le séparant de son calice. En entrant dans la chambre il le vis se tortiller entre les bras. Le maître des potions, se rapprocha et l'agitation cessa. Severus soupira et partit chercher un livre. Mais dès qu'il fit un pas vers la sortie, le brun recommença à s'agiter. Inquiet il fit demi-tour et tout cessa. Severus lança un regard noir à son calice déjà pénible. Puis résolument, il se retourna pour sortir. Il ne fit que deux pas avant de l'entendre gémir piteusement. Severus se tendit, un pied en avant pas tout à fait poser au sol. Son instinct lui hurlait de se rendre au côté de son calice, mais de l'autre côté il se rebellait contre cette nouvelle soumission. Frustré se maudissant d'avoir une telle faiblesse, il fit demi-tour et d'un pas rageur il repartit s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Boudant, il eut soudain l'illumination. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un_ accio_ sur quelques livres qui vinrent le rejoindre. Triomphalement, il se mit à lire distraitement.

Harry dormi deux jours entier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Doucement il papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Un peut hagard, il se releva sur ses bras, perdu. La chambre où il se trouvait était spacieuse, dans les tons vert et argent. Typiquement serpentard! Il était seul. Harry tenta de se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, à peine eut-il poussé un petit gémissement plaintif que Severus déboulait dans la chambre affolé, suivi de près par Draco. Le maître de potions se précipita pour le ramasser.

- Potter vous ne pouviez pas attendre non?

Doucement il le remit au lit. Harry paru très gêné.

- hn désolé. Je... vous êtes venu me chercher?

Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard.

- Non Harry tu es arrivé par le portoloin.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Ho.

- Potter que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se replia sur lui-même, sans répondre. Severus reprit plus gentiment.

- Harry? Harry? Que vous est-il arrivez?

- Je...je ne sais pas. Il me frappait encore et encore, sans me donner de raisons... et puis... Hedwige...Hedwige...il...il l'a…

Harry éclata en sanglots s'accrochant désespérément à son vampire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Severus le prit dans ses bras, soucieux de la détresse de son calice. Draco assis en face ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand ses sanglots se tarirent, Harry reprit.

- Et puis... il à dit..., Harry respira difficilement, il à dit qu'on l'avait payé pour me tuer.

Ces derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais ses deux interlocuteurs se raidirent. Tendrement, Severus caressa le dos de son calice pour le calmer. Celui-ci, trop prit dans son chagrin, ne remarqua pas le sourire complice de son ami et se pelotonna dans les bras de son vampire. L'ancien professeur, le serra encore plus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Harry, c'est fini. Tu va rester avec nous maintenant, on va prendre soin de toi. Tu n'y retourne ra pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Ces mots semblèrent rassurer le jeune homme.

Harry se sentait bien au chaud dans les bras de Severus. Comme dans un cocon, il se sentait protéger. Harry ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris. Récapitulons, il se tenait assis sur les genoux de son ancien professeur, dans ses bras? il aurait du se sentir gêné, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait ici c'est une grande plénitude. Rouge pivoine, il se décolla à contre cœur du torse de son professeur. Mais il fut ramené tout contre avec possessivité. Il voulu recommencé mais un grognement l'arrêta. Surprit, il leva les yeux.

- Heu...Professeur?

-…

- Hn, Severus il faut peut être lui expliquer non?

Le vampire lança un regard noir à Draco qui lui sourit et les quitta. Severus soupira.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son calice il fut bien obliger de lui répondre.

- Harry tu es arrivé ici en trop mauvaise état pour que je te soigne. Alors ma seule autre possibilité était de te transformer.

Harry se raidi.

- Tu...tu m'as transformé? En … en quoi?

- Hn et bien je suis un vampire alors...

- Tu m'as changé en vampire!

Severus soupira en se pinçant son nez avec deux doit pour ce calmer.

- Non tu n'es pas un vampire. Je... j'ai fais de toi mon calice.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry tentait d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. Il était devenu le calice de Severus Snape. Le calice offre son sang au vampire ainsi que sa soumission. En échange de quoi, le vampire lui doit protection et bonheur. Leurs vies étaient maintenant liées à jamais mais le voulait-il? Supporterait-il de passer l'éternité au côté de son professeur? Oui sans hésiter, mais lui le voulait-il? Après tout, il ne l'avait mordu que pour le sauver. S'il ne voulait pas de lui, il ne pouvait s'imposer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être heureux mais pas au détriment d'un autre. Pendant que le Griffondor se perdait dans ses pensés, Severus lui s'inquiétait exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Sauf que lui savait très bien qu'Harry ne voudrait pas de lui. Après tout qui voudrait d'une vie éternellement liée à une personne froide et acariâtre, comme lui? Il soupira, doucement il se dégagea de son fardeau le posant sur le lit puis se rendit à la fenêtre. Pensif, il croisa les bras sur son torse, et s'appuya au mur, regardant dehors.

- La transformation n'est pas terminée.

Harry releva la tête.

- Hein?

- Je n'aime pas me répéter! Nous ne somme pas vraiment liés pour le moment. Donc rassurez-vous, il n'y a qu'une potion à faire pour annuler ce désagrément.

Harry se sentit blessé, alors voilà il n'était qu'un désagrément à ses yeux. Même la personne qu'il aime ne voulait pas de lui. La douleur envahie ses beaux yeux vert, qu'il s'empressa de baisser. Souriant pour cacher sa peine il dit.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous pouvez la faire, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Héhé.

A ces mots, Severus se raidit, et sans un mot quitta la pièce. Harry le regarda partir, la mort dans l'âme. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se pelotonna dans les draps, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Noyé dans son chagrin, il sombra dans le sommeil. Quand il se réveilla, Draco était à ses côtés. Il lui sourit, et il le lui rendit. Harry se releva pour s'asseoir.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut.

- Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que Severus te lâcherait si vite.

Son ton était joyeux. Mais à ces mots, les yeux d'Harry se remplient de larme à nouveau. Dans une veine tentative de le cacher, il se replia sur lui même, prenant ses jambes dans les bras.

- Harry? Harry ça va?

- Oui ça va.

Sa voix était faible est tremblante, et il se maudit pour cela.

- Harry!

Cette fois il était en colère.

-…

- Allez, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je.., doucement il fini par lui raconter leur discutions.

Draco semblait ahuri, puis dépité et finalement il se tapa la tête dans sa main.

- Mais vous êtes stupides ma parole! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Vous êtes des handicapés sentimentaux, c'est pas possible enfin! Je fais tout pour vous pousser l'un vers l'autre, et dès que je vous laisse vous foirez tout!

Harry resta sans voix devant l'énervement de son ami. Il le regardait s'énerver en marchant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, agitant les bras dans tout les sens. Il en aurait rit si la situation ne le laissait pas perplexe. Il finit par le couper de façon très stylisé.

- Hein?

Draco cessa de s'agiter et se retourna ver lui.

- Maintenant Harry tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles, je ne me répéterais pas.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Severus t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Il te protège depuis toujours, et depuis qu'il est vampire il ne cesse de te désirer. Mais comme ça nuirait à son image, au lieu de déprimer comme tout le monde, il t'agresse à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Il ne voulait pas te le dire car c'est un froussard, qui a peur de ton rejet. Donc maintenant tu vas le voir et tu lui dis que tu ne veux pas de sa potion à la noix.

Harry souriait de plus en plus devant l'aveu de Draco, mais au dernier mot il se rembruni.

- Mais il a dit que je n'étais qu'un désagrément, il ne veut pas de moi comme calice.

- Tu es exaspérant, souffla Draco, il ne veut juste pas t'imposer cette situation, mais si tu le veux vraiment, il se fera une joie de te garder à ses côté.

- Tu crois?

- Bien sur. Et puis ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu serais égoïste maintenant?

Harry réfléchit à ses mots mais ne put que reconnaître, qu'il avait raison. Déterminé il remercia Draco en le prenant dans ses bras et lui demanda où était la salle de potion. Après quoi, il sortit rejoindre son vampire. Arrivé devant la porte il hésita puis en prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa. Doucement il poussa la porte et entra.

- Severus?

Ce dernier était entrain de découper une plante et petit cube, alors que l'eau de son chaudron, chauffait sur le feu. Il releva la tête surprit de le voir là.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

Harry s'approcha timidement et bafouilla.

- et...et bien... en fait... heu... je … heu...

Severus le coupa. Replongeant dans son travail.

- Si c'est pour la potion, je suis en train de la faire. Elle sera prête dans...

- NON!

Severus de nouveau surprit releva la tête arrêtant toute activité. Harry rougit et baissant les yeux poursuivit.

- Hm, je suis venu te dire... que tun'avaitpasbesiondelafaire.

- Pardon je ne comprends rien de se que vous dite.

Harry rougit encore plus, rivalisant avec une tomate bien mure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de la faire. Je... je n'en veux pas.

-…

- Je... je veux rester avec toi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais ses mots gonflèrent le cœur du vampire de joie.

Lentement, il reposa son couteau, éteignit le feu, nettoya ses mains, contourna sa payasse et s'approcha de son calice s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre. Avec tendresse il releva le visage rouge pivoine vers lui croisant le regard plein de détermination et de doute de son protégé. Il attendit une confirmation. Harry sembla comprendre car lentement, il fit un pas en avant. Se collant contre son torse, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Le contact si doux et hésitant, électrisa le vampire qui se pencha à son tour approfondissant le baiser. Leurs lèvre se touchèrent plus franchement se gouttèrent, s'apprirent, bougeant lentement ensemble. Severus mordilla la lèvre inférieure, coupant le souffle de son calice, caressant ses dents de sa langue pour lui demander l'accès. Harry desserra la mâchoire, et Severus en profita pour insinuer sa langue dans la bouche offerte rencontrant sa consœur, s'enroulant autour d'elle dans un ballet magique, que seuls les amants partagent. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Harry dans les bras de son sauveur, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens, Severus essuya tendrement la bouche, rougit par les baisers, de son pouce. Puis il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Harry ne rompe le silence confortable, sans pour autant sortir de ses bras.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, alors s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas.

Severus resserra son étreinte.

- Jamais Harry, tu es à moi maintenant, rien qu'à moi.

Ils seraient restés longtemps comme ça, si Harry n'eut pas un malaise. Manquant de s'effondrer, il finit dans les bras de son vampire qui tout en le sermonnant sur son insouciance, le ramena dans sa chambre. Il le coucha et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui monte un repas. Puis sous la demande de son calice il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en marmonnant un « tu ne le mérites pas » qui fit sourire Harry tandis qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras. Tout était parfait jusqu'au moment où le repas fut déposé sur les genoux du plus jeune. Rien qu'à la vue de la nourriture, son ventre se tordit méchamment. Doucement, il prit une petite bouchée, mâchant bien, puis une autre, et reposa sa fourchette. Non décidément il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Son organisme n'était plus habitué à recevoir des aliments, rien que l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Potter, mange.

-Je... je peux pas…plus...

Harry fixait son assiette, sans bouger.

- Comment ca pas plus ? Tu viens à peine de goûter ! Tu dois manger.

Harry grimaça.

- Mais...ca me suffit... pour le moment.

Severus allait répliquer quand la vérité fit tilt. Son ton s'adoucit et il demanda.

- Harry, depuis quand n'as tu pas mangé correctement ?

Le calice déglutit.

- Heu... le dernier banquet...Murmura-t-il.

Severus s'efforça de contenir sa colère et se leva, sortant rapidement de la pièce. Harry le regarda sortir perdu. Il partait ? Il ne voulait plus de lui comme calice ? Après tout qui voudrait d'un poids pareil ? Doucement il se recroquevilla, prenant ses jambes entre ses bras trop maigres, posant sa tête sur ses genoux pour cacher sa peine. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par le vampire, revenant une fiole dans la main.

- Tiens, avale sa.

Harry regarda la potion craintivement. Severus soupira.

- C'est une potion pour contrer la malnutrition, à prendre avant chaque repas, pour que tu puisses manger de plus en plus sans vomir.

Harry leva les yeux surprit ver le maître des potions.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... tu veux encore de moi... je pensais... enfin tu vois... je... je suis un poids... alors...

Il fut arrêté par la voix grondante et froide de son ancien professeur.

- Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es un fardeau, c'est clair ? Tu vas m'enlever cette idée stupide de ta tête de griffon débile et vite.

Sa voix s'adoucit, et il vint s'agenouiller à côté du calice apeuré.

- J'ai fait de toi mon calice, ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner au premier problème. Un calice est sacré, aucun vampire ne laisserait qui que se soit faire du mal à son calice. Il lui caressa la joue, effaçant les larmes qui y coulaient. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, d'accord ? Et puis je te l'ais dit, tu es à moi maintenant, rien qu'à moi.

Le ton possessif utilisé finit de convaincre le jeune homme qui se jeta dans ses bras rassuré. Après un petit câlin, et avant de remonter sur le lit, il releva la tête, et timidement vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vampire. C'était un baisé chaste et un peu maladroit, mais vraiment mignon, pensa Severus. Quand Harry se recula, trouvant cela trop rapide, il emprisonna son calice dans un bras, et prit son visage d'une main pour le ramener vers lui, l'embrassant à son tour. Ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine. Harry rougit devant le sourire satisfait de l'adulte et remonta dans le lit. Severus lui fit boire la potion infecte et l'encouragea à manger. Harry finit par s'endormir, après avoir finit son maigre repas. Comme la veille, Severus prit de quoi s'occuper et s'installa dans le fauteuil au près du lit. De temps en temps, son regard dérivait vers le bel endormi. Il faudrait du temps avant que Harry n'ai plus peur de l'abandon, mais pour le moment tout se passait bien, trop bien. Le vieux citronné n'allait pas tarder à s'apercevoir que son héros avait disparu, et tôt ou tard il viendrait ici.

* * *

><p>Voila dite nous ce que vous en pensez ^^ à bientôt<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour c'est par ce jour pluvieux que je vous publie la suite. bonne lecture**

**un grand merci à Kuromaie pour sa correction^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X:<strong>

Dans le grand bureau directorial de Poudlard, un vieil homme admiré par beaucoup s'impatientait. Machinalement, il reproduisait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements : tendre la main, froisser le papier, attraper entre ses dents, croquer. Son regard voyageait sans cesse entre la vieille horloge à coucou et le téléphone moldu sur son bureau en acajou. Mais pourquoi n'appelait-il donc pas ! Il lui avait laissé bien assez de temps tout de même ! Il ne faut pas trois semaines pour tuer un gosse et le faire disparaître, si ?

Énervé, il replongea sa main dans son saladier de bonbon au citron. Ha, sentir la friandise fondre sur la langue, rien de plus relaxant... Soudain, le mobile vibra. Sans attendre, il se jeta dessus et décrocha.

-Oui?

Une voix grave et enrouée lui répondit.

-Professeur Dumbeldore ?

-Bien sur qui d'autre? Alors ?

-Et bien…j'ai fais ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

-Bien. Alors ?

-Je l'ai affamé, puis battu, afin de le détruire. Résistant le mioche, mais avec ce que je lui ai mis, il s'est pas relevé, hé hé !

-Parfait. Il est donc mort ?

-Oui oui, je l'ai laissé mourant dans sa chambre, et quand je suis revenu il avait disparu.

-Bien, c'est parf...pardon ?

-Ouais, j'savais pas que les monstres disparaissaient en crevant, c'est pratique !

-Une seconde. Vous l'avez bien achevé n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eu un temps de pause avant que la réponse ne vienne.

-Ben, à vrai dire non vu que j'vous ai dits qu'il avait crevé tout seul, ça s'est fait tout seul...et il a disparu quand il est mort...

Un ange passa. Le directeur venait de comprendre. Rouge de colère il hurla dans le combiné.

-Sombre idiot ! Les sorciers ne disparaissent pas en mourant !

-Ah bon..?

-Incapable, vous l'avez laissé filé ! Moldu impuissant ! Faite une croix sur notre marché et oubliez-moi parasite inutile !

Il balança l'appareil de l'autre côté de la pièce, le détruisant sous l'impact.

Il parcouru rageusement son office de long en large. Si proche du but et maintenant si loin ! Comment avait-il pût disparaître ainsi ? C'était impossible.

Songeur, il vint s'appuyer sur sa pensive, réfléchissant. Qu'avait-il bien pu oublier ? Quel détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, avait bien put lui échapper ? Il baissa les yeux vers ses souvenirs, repassant au crible les derniers événements. Un long moment s'écoula avant que la vérité ne lui saute aux yeux. Mais oui, comment avait-il put ne pas le remarquer ! À présent, tout lui semblait clair. Ce rapprochement, ces regards qui se perdent, cette nouvelle amitié qu'il avait balayée sans en prendre compte. Un petit ricanement lui échappa.

-Severus. Encore une fois, je n'ai rien vu venir. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tu oses te mettre en travers de mon chemin... Petit insolent. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Moi qui comptait te sauver, me voilà obligé de te punir. Toi et ce maudit fils de mangemort. Bientôt...vous serez tous les deux à ma portée. Et Harry avec vous.

Harry se réveillait lentement. Les yeux toujours clos, il tendit le bras dans l'espoir de retrouver la source de chaleur qui l'avait accompagnée dans les bras de Morphée. Mais la place était déjà froide. Déçu, il fit la moue avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Son vampire n'était vraiment pas dans la pièce. Décidé à le rejoindre, le nouveau calice se leva pour prendre une douche rapide avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un peu perdu, il déambula dans l'imposant manoir à la recherche d'âme qui vive. Il finit par déboucher dans une grande véranda ensoleillée. À l'intérieur, un petit salon était aménagé. Quelques fauteuils larges, d'un blanc immaculé, trônaient autour d'une petite table basse en bois. Autour, plantes et arbustes se hissaient vers le plafond, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans une serre magnifique.

Fasciné par le décor, Harry ne vit pas arriver le prédateur qui l'observait tendrement, l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle. Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées en sursaut.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir debout avant quelques heures encore, le lien est encore récent.

Harry se retourna et lui sourit timidement.

-Tu n'étais plus à mes côtés, et je voulais te rejoindre...

Severus s'avança en silence et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son calice pour le ramener contre son corps.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que mon absence te gênerait.

Harry se colla encore plus à lui, savourant l'étreinte.

-Non, ce n'est rien...je pense que la faim y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, son ventre gronda sourdement. Severus sourit devant la gêne de son calice, et vint relever son visage de sa main afin de lui voler un baiser chaste et tendre.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se touchaient, s'effleuraient sensuellement. Severus se recula, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans le vert profond de son compagnon. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, de façon plus franche, plus poussée. Severus lécha lentement la lèvre inférieure de Harry, lui demandant l'accès pour plus. Harry, prit dans ces sensations encore nouvelle pour lui, ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, laissant la langue de son amour venir rejoindre sa consœur. Toutes deux se touchaient, apprenant le goût de l'autre dans un ballet amoureux.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où le ventre d'Harry recommença à protester. Harry rougit sous le regard moqueur du vampire, qui appela alors un elfe de maison afin de nourrir le jeune calice. Severus lui proposa de manger dans la véranda, et la petite table fut bientôt noyée sous la nourriture, pour le plus grand plaisir d'un estomac bien trop vide à son propre goût.

Draco ne les rejoignit que plus tard, ayant voulu leur laisser un peu de temps seuls.

Et puis...les voir ensemble comme ça le rendait un peu triste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait le besoin de trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire quelque chose, même pour un petit bout de chemin. Et non pas juste une histoire de cul.

Finalement, Draco donna des nouvelles d'Edwige à son propriétaire, qui en resta interdit. Sous le choc, il demanda à nouveau si elle était toujours en vie, persuadé que son oncle l'avait tuée. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard surpris avant de le rassurer sur la santé de sa chouette. Severus fut assaillit d'une vague de bonheur alors que son calice fondait en larmes de soulagement. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, traçant des cercles apaisant dans son dos. Draco demanda à un elfe d'amener la chouette blessée. Quand elle apparut sur le bras de ce dernier, Harry sourit, ravi et se laissa tomber au pied du fauteuil pour prendre son animal. Hedwige hulula joyeusement sous les caresses, heureuse de retrouver son maître sain et sauf lui aussi. Même si son odeur avait quelque peu changé, mais, bah.

Severus laissa son calice câliner son animal, finalement satisfait de l'avoir sauvé. Les sujets sensibles viendraient bien assez tôt. Bientôt, Harry devrait tout leur raconter, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement pendant les vacances. Mais préservons cette paix encore un peu…

Finalement, Draco repartit gérer ses affaires de famille, laissant les deux amoureux tranquilles. Severus en profita pour attirer à lui son ancien élève et lui dévorer la bouche. Tendrement, il effleura les lèvres de son compagnon avant d'approfondir le baiser, mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Harry gémit doucement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas son vampire et, cédant a sa demande, desserra les dents. Severus en profita aussitôt pour introduire doucement sa langue, venant caresser les dents d'Harry, puis son palais, avant de venir rencontrer sa consœur. Qu'il se mit en devoir d'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel qui ravit le jeune calice. Doucement, il se retira afin de le laisser respirer. Ouvrant les yeux sur le visage rougit de plaisir de Harry, les paupières closes, le souffle un peu saccadé. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant dans les orbes noirs du vampire, qui lui sourit avant de replonger à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Harry se réveilla doucement, la tête sur l'oreiller de Severus, le serrant contre lui pour sentir son odeur rassurante. Le jeune calice était inquiet pour son compagnon. Une semaine était passée depuis son arrivée au manoir et son vampire refusait toujours de boire à son cou, le jugeant encore trop faible. Pour oublier sa faim, le maître des potions se perdait dans ses recherches, délaissant quelque peu son compagnon. Mais Harry en avait assez. Sa gorge le démangeait de plus en plus. Son besoin de donner son sang lui pesait beaucoup. Le calice se sentait rejeté. Déterminé, il se leva et dans le plus simple apparat se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait seul. Même avec Draco, un sentiment de manque était toujours présent. Quand il en ressortit, son besoin de tendresse était tel que son vampire déboula dans la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au lit pour le prendre totalement contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, Severus traçant des cercles apaisants dans le dos du jeune homme et Harry s'accrochant à lui, savourant l'étreinte. Quand il sentit qu'il allait mieux, il se dégagea quelque peu et lui demanda pardon pour son éloignement. Harry vit bien que son Vampire était sincère mais préférait quand même qu'ils s'expliquent tout les deux.

-Tu sais...je me sens seul ces derniers temps. Tu me laisses avec Draco, alors, je ne le suis pas vraiment, mais...j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul. Mais être à tes côté sans pouvoir...ça me rend fou.

Harry se dégagea pour le regarder des ses yeux trop verts et si sérieux.

-Alors bois.

-Harry, on en a déjà parlé et...

-Non, c'est faux. Tu as décidé de ne pas boire de mon sang pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais...j'en ai besoin ! Je n'en peux plus de sentir mon cou me tirailler quoique je fasse, je n'en peux plus, quand tu me repousses je…je me sens abandonné.

Ces derniers mots murmurés firent éclater la vérité au vampire qui réalisa enfin l'ampleur de son erreur. Son calice souffrait lui aussi de cette distance qu'il avait imposé de manière totalement arbitraire.

Alors, doucement, il releva la tête du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et chaste qui dévia doucement. Il déposa de petits baisers papillons sur la mâchoire et le cou avant de lécher la jugulaire lentement. Harry gémit à ce contact tant espéré, et pencha la tête, comme pour en réclamer plus. Severus sentait le sang battre sous sa langue, et ses dents en grandir d'envie. Harry frémit quand les canines imposantes glissèrent sur sa peau, hésitantes. Pour l'encourager, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, sans pour autant l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Il savait que le vampire prendrait cela comme une marque de rébellion et tenterait de le soumettre par tous les moyens possibles. Severus finit par se décider et le plus doucement possible planta ses crocs dans l'artère de son calice. L'instant était magique, comme suspendu dans le temps. Exquis, succulent, divin, un pur nectar coulait dans sa gorge. Le sang d'Harry était empli de magie bénéfique, saturé même, révélant mille et une saveurs qui explosaient sur sa langue. Comme un drogué, en transe, il se mit à boire goulûment, prenant de longues gorgées. Profitant, savourant ce cadeau qu'Harry lui offrait.

Au moment où les crocs du vampire pénétrèrent dans sa gorge, Harry sentit exploser en lui une vague de soulagement. Enfin il pouvait se donner, s'abandonner dans les bras de son vampire. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, le monde autour n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Tout irait pour le mieux tant qu'ils restaient là, tous les deux, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre, cherchant toujours plus de contact, voulant sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, ne faire plus qu'un, enfin. Après le soulagement et la sensation de sécurité et de protection, c'est le plaisir qui prit possession de lui. À chaque fois que Severus prélevait de son sang, une chaleur extraordinaire le parcourait et venait se nicher dans ses reins. Doucement, il gémit de plaisir, encourageant le vampire à continuer. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le corps plus petit que le sien et se rendit bien compte de son désir. Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien, noyé dans le plaisir. Plus ou moins il se frotta à la cuisse de son compagnon, d'abord régulièrement puis de plus en plus frénétiquement, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour atteindre le paradis. Severus, malgré son occupation première, prit pitié de lui et une de ses mains descendit l'aider. Il caressa d'abord le torse fin, s'arrêtant un instant sur les tétons, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son calice. Puis il descendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, pour enfin glisser sa main dans le pantalon du jeune homme et le caresser plus intensément. Harry haletait, gémissait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait plus; il suppliait Severus à présent, inconscient que sous le plaisir, ses suppliques sortait en fourchelangue, électrisant le vampire. Ce dernier dégrafa le pantalon gênant, baissa tout les vêtements encombrants et le prit en main de manière beaucoup plus efficace, le branlant au rythme de ses succions. Et, dans une dernière goulée, Harry se raidit et hurla le prénom de son compagnon alors qu'il se déversait dans sa main, épuisé. Doucement, Severus se recula, afin de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser et le câliner. Harry, la respiration haletante se serra contre lui pour cacher ses rougeurs. Il s'était complètement laissé aller, et n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de son vampire.

-Merci, murmura Severus à son oreille.

Harry secoua la tête doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai...beaucoup aimé. -répondit-il rougissant de plus belle.

Severus sourit, taquin.

-Oui, j'ai cru remarquer. Au moins, je suis sûr que l'on attendait ce moment avec autant d'impatience l'un que l'autre.

Harry sourit sous le compliment déguisé et finit par demander, tant par curiosité que par besoin d'être rassuré :

-C'était comment ? De...boire mon sang.

La réponse de Severus fut instantanée.

-Magique. Ton sang est absolument merveilleux...jamais plus je ne pourrais boire de substitue après ça.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être fier, mais quelque part, il l'était. Il était heureux, aussi. Savoir que personne ne pouvait contenter son vampire mieux que lui, le rassurait et le contentait. Bien vite, il sombra dans le sommeil, toujours accroché à son vampire. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et finit tendrement de le déshabiller pour le coucher. Puis finalement se coucha à ses côtés, venant nicher son nez dans ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui.

C'était vraiment une très belle journée.

Et étrangement, il avait le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas durer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut ça commençais à faire longtemps^^ il était temps de poster. mais en fait bonne année à tous et toute! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu mais j'ai étais un peut...surcharger avec un méga concours blanc à la rentré et des alcooliques à ramasser toute les vacances parce qu'il sont même plus capable de se coucher après quelques verres. Bref j'ai pas vus le temps passer et je pense que vous préférez tous lire la suite plutôt que de savoir pourquoi j'ai pas remercier chacun individuellement. donc bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11:<strong>

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut. Une douce caresse qui suivait la courbe de son dos, en s'attardant sur ses reins ce qui fit frissonner Harry de plaisir. Il se retourna alors pour faire face au propriétaire de la main aimante qui n'était d'autre que Séverus qui lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et chaste, ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre les siennes, lentement, comme pour savourer ce premier baiser de la journée. Ils se séparèrent en souriant, heureux de ce réveil.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

Rien de bien original, mais un matin comme cela devrait être tous les matins. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher un tel moment de bien être, si ce n'est un elfe de maison très gêné de les interrompre. Le plop de son arrivée fit sursauter les occupants du lit.

- Heu je suis navré de vous interrompre Mr Potter et Mr Snape, mais un visiteur demande à vous voir et Maître Drago n'arrive pas à le faire partir. Alors, il m'envoie vous chercher.

L'elfe avait la tête baissée au point de toucher le sol du haut de son crâne chauve et fripé. Severus grogna agacé.

- Qui est ce visiteur ?

Demanda-t-il intrigué alors que tous deux se levaient du lit.

- Le professeur Dumbledore Mr.

Harry boutonnant son pantalon, se figea effrayé. La peur prit possession de son corps, son esprit repassant en boucle les paroles de son oncle dans cette chambre sombre, où la mort l'avait frôlé. Severus aussi se raidit, mais au lieu de laisser libre cours à sa colère, il contourna le lit pour venir prendre son calice déboussolé dans ses bras.

- Respire Harry, respire.

Harry finit par relâcher sa respiration, inconscient de l'avoir retenu sous le choc. Il se retourna rapidement dans les bras réconfortants et s'accrocha à son vampire luttant contre la crise de panique qui le gagner. Séverus chuchoté à son oreille traçant des arabesques calmantes dans son dos. Et finalement comprenant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le calmerait, il prit son visage dans sa main et l'écarta doucement pour venir planter ses crocs dans son cou. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry se détendit sous la vague de sentiment qui le parcourait. Sécurité, amour, soutien, protection. Lentement il se détendit, sa respiration hachée reprenant un rythme normal, et sa prise sur son compagnon se desserra. Le vampire se détacha doucement et lécha la plaie pour la faire cicatriser. Il prit le visage de son calice entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Tout va bien se passer Harry. On va aller le voir, ensemble, je ne te laisserais pas seul une seule seconde. Je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener c'est clair ?

Harry inspira pour se calmer et hocha la tête.

- Bien aller, plus vite on y va plus vite il partira.

Tous deux se séparèrent et sortirent de la chambre en silence suivant l'elfe qui les avait attendus derrière la porte.

Dans le petit salon, un silence de mort planait depuis un moment. Entrecoupé du tic tac de la pendule. C'était le salon où avec la cheminée, quelques sièges disposés autour d'une table basse impressionnante, une sorte de pièce d'accueil où après avoir salué ses invités, on les menait vers une pièce plus adéquate pour discuter.

Une pièce qui vous écrase de sa splendeur, imposant la richesse des propriétaires à vos yeux, dans une pièce pas plus grande qu'un vestibule de manoir. Et c'est exactement ce que voulait Draco dans l'immédiat. Écraser son invité indésirable de sa puissance, pour lui montrer à quel point il n'était pas le bienvenu. Assis dans le fauteuil de son père, les jambes croisées, le buste droit, sirotant tranquillement son thé, sans accorder le moindre regard au professeur.

Albus souriait, l'héritier Malfoy ne l'aimait pas et le lui montrait bien. Il n'était pas le bienvenu et toutes ses actions le lui prouvaient. Il n'avait même pas daigné lui offrir une tasse de thé. L'affront suprême, alors que lui-même savourait tranquillement sa tasse en porcelaine face à lui. Impatient il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard voyager entre la porte et l'horloge.

Soudain un plop caractéristique annonça la venue d'un elfe. Celui-ci se courba jusqu'au sol et annonça l'arrivée de ses hôtes. Harry et Severus firent enfin leurs entrées, proche, mais pas trop ne laissant rien paraître sur le lien qu'ils partageaient. Albus se leva pour les accueillir les bras ouverts, il s'avança dans l'intention de l'étreindre. Harry se figea incapable de se défendre contre le vieux fou.

- Harry ! J'étais très inquiet, quand j'ai vu que tu avais disparu de Privet Drive.

Son ton dramatique et consterné ne dupa personne et les deux Serpentards restèrent impassible. Albus avait bien senti le malaise de son élève, mais passa outre. Il le lâcha pour retourner s'asseoir en le guidant vers le siège voisin au sien, mais Draco fit glisser un fauteuil plus accueillant à ses côtés.

- Vient plutôt t'asseoir ici Harry, tu es en convalescence, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sur un siège si dur.

Le petit sourire en coin sur son visage était clairement adressé au vieil homme, qui se renfrogna, obligé de le lâcher inconscient du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Severus. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et s'exécuta, prenant place dans un grand fauteuil. Severus à sa droite, et Draco à sa gauche. Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par Draco tourné vers ses invités, sans prêter la moindre importance au vieil homme.

- Tu n'as pas déjeuné Harry, un thé ?

Timidement Harry acquiesça. Draco sourit et se retourna vers son parrain.

- La même chose pour toi je suppose ?

- Effectivement.

- Bien.

Draco claqua des doigts et commanda un petit déjeuner avec deux thés qui lui fut servi immédiatement. Albus observait tout ça exaspéré, incapable d'en placer une sans être interrompu par le maître de maison ou bien par les elfes qui venaient et repartaient apportant de délicieux mets et un thé qui semblait exaltant, et tout ça, sous son nez sans qu'il ne puisse y toucher. Effectivement, toutes les victuailles se trouvaient sur la partie de la table la plus proche des trois hommes, et donc trop loin pour qu'il puisse se servir. Et sa fierté l'empêchait de se lever pour se servir. Vexé, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé d'un coup de baguette et sortit un bonbon au citron bien sur qu'il déposa sur la coupelle.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu es bien installé, Harry j'aimerais savoir pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas cher ta tante et... ton oncle ?

Harry frissonna violemment et Severus du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre contre lui afin de calmer ses angoisses.

- je… hésitant… j'ai eu un problème Mr.

- Un problème ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit ?

- Je n'en ai pas le droit Mr, mon oncle…

- Sottise, Albus balaya son argument d'un geste de la main, si tu lui avais demandé gentiment je suis sur qu'il aurait accepté.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Mais si.

- Il a tenté de tuer Hedwige.

Cette déclaration laissa un blanc, Albus maudissant silencieusement les moldus inutiles.

- Allons mon garçon...

- Harry dit vrai. Sa chouette est arrivée ici blessée d'un coup de fusil intervient Draco.

Voyant qu'il perdait la discussion il prit un air affecté et reprit, posant sa tasse sur ses genoux.

- Tu m'en vois navré mon garçon, j'espère qu'elle va mieux, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as quitté ta maison ?

Severus intervint de sa voix tranchante et polaire :

- C'est pourtant clair. Je vois mal comment le héros du monde sorcier pourrait vivre chez quelqu'un d'aussi violent. D'autant plus qu'un bilan psychiatrique nous révélerait sûrement son état… instable.

- Allons allons, n'exagérons rien. Non Severus inutile de protester, Harry tu vas venir avec moi et retourner chez ta tante. Tu lui présenteras tes excuses, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée de ta disparition, tu sais. Aller va chercher tes affaires nous partons...

- Il n'ira nul par. Intervint Severus, sa voix coupant net le directeur dans son élan.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Non ? S'énerva Albus renversant une partie de sa tasse sur sa robe dans son mouvement.

- Non.

- Il en va de sa sécurité !

- Il est bien plus en sécurité ici !

Harry observait la scène, impuissant alors que Draco continuait à siroter son thé imperturbable, comme complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Je pense savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour lui, je le protège depuis sa naissance !

- Justement, il est peut-être temps de prendre congé !

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu assez de Harry pour savoir où il sera en sécurité ?

- Depuis qu'il est mon calice.

Voilà, c'était dit. Plus personne n'osait parler. Les deux protagonistes de ce dialogue enflammé se rassir sous le choc. Albus de la nouvelle, Severus de ce qu'il venait de dire. Niveaux discrétion zéro. Draco se tourna vers Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un peu plus de thé Harry ?

Celui-ci le regardait incrédule. Comment pouvait-il lui demander s'il voulait du thé dans une telle situation ? Le directeur fulminait. Ses plans étaient mis à mal avec tout ça, à moins que…

- Depuis quand ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Siffla Severus.

- Bien au contraire, Severus, as-tu complété le lien ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne fasse apparaître la gazette d'un mouvement de poignet.

- Lisez ça mon ami.

Severus prit le journal, méfiant. Et première page du journal, il put lire à voix haute :

_Le ministre prend à cœur la sécurité du monde sorcier :_

_Après les jours sombres viennent les jours heureux. Moi Cornélius Fudge ministre de la magie, déclare mettre tout en œuvre pour faire perdurer ce moment de quiétude. Le temps est à la reconstruction et à la réflexion. C'est pourquoi, dans le but de prévenir la montée d'un nouveau mage noir, je déclare ces nouveaux décrets actifs dès aujourd'hui :_

__Toute créature magique devra à partir du 1 du mois prochain participer à une évaluation dans le but de juger leurs aptitudes à vivre dans la communauté sorcière._

__Toute créature jugée dangereuse sera interdite de contact avec la population dans le cadre de son travail._

__Toute créature jugée dangereuse sera interdite d'habitation dans certaines zones ( voir annexe). Ces_

_zones leur seront interdites sous peine de sanction, pour répondre à leurs besoins ces créatures devront obtenir une dérogation._

_Les compagnons de ces créatures sont aussi concernés par le décret. Un droit de passage sera octroyé en cas de nécessité._

Severus ferma les yeux, furieux. Comment ose-t-il ? Pourquoi s'en prendre aux créatures magiques qui avaient combattu au côté de la lumière ? Il est certain que le but de tout ceci n'était pas clair. Et à voir la tête du vieux bougre, il n'y était pas pour rien. Il était piégé. Jamais il ne pourrait imposer une telle vie à son calice.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par une petite main qui venait se poser sur son bras. Le vampire tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de ladite main. Harry lui sourit doucement. Un sourire un peu crispé, mais encourageant, suppliant. Severus soupira, puis se retourna vers le vieux fou impassible.

- Cela ne change rien. Harry restera ici.

Albus perdit son sourire, qu'il avait voulu compatissant, et se redressa.

- Severus, soyez raisonnable. Le ministère ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Est-ce la vie que vous lui souhaitez ? Dit-il en désignant Harry. Une vie d'exclu, rejeté ? Sans parler du fait que tout le monde va vous détester, un vampire et le héros du monde sorcier.

Sous autant de vérités, comment résister. Il avait raison bien sûr. Personne n'accepterait leur union. D'autant plus que ce n'était vraiment pas une vie digne d'un héros. Et Albus qui continuait, l'assassinant à chacune de ses questions, ne lui laissant pas le moindre espoir de bonheur avec son calice, et..

- ASSEZ !

Albus fut surprit d'être coupé, il se tourna vers le héros du monde sorcier qui venait de hurler.

- Harry ?

Harry était furieux, il se leva sous la colère.

- Comment osez-vous décider ainsi de ma vie ? Ça ne vous concerne pas ! Ni vous, ni le monde magique ! J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai tué ! Alors, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille !

- Harry, enfin tu ne peux pas vouloir...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si je veux moi, si je l'accepte hein ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce matin, avant que vous ne veniez tout gâcher ! Je refuse d'être séparé de Severus vous m'entendez ! Je refuse !

Un troupeau d'anges passa. Seul Draco continuait à boire son thé, bien que durant toute la tirade d'Harry, il resta suspendu à ses lèvres. Severus était soufflé, il y avait tant de détermination dans le lien, pas de peur, pas de regrets, non juste de la fureur et de l'amour. Comment se battre contre ça, alors que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait ? Son calice était beau en colère comme ça, tellement désirable. S'ils avaient été seuls, il l'aurait attrapé par les hanches et basculé sur la table basse pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Essoufflé par sa tirade, Harry se rassit. Gêné au possible par son audace, il n'osait pas relever la tête. Dumbledore fulminait. Ce petit imbécile n'était qu'un ingrat. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il osait le défier. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

- Tu me déçois Harry. Te rallier à ces... créatures que tu as combattues. Personne ne l'acceptera. Tout le monde te reniera, pense aux Weasley. À Ron et Hermione, tes plus fidèles amis. Après, tout ce que vous avez vécu, ensemble, tu leur tournes le dos lâchement.

- Professeur, intervint Draco pour la première fois, si Weasley et Granger étaient vraiment ses amis, ils l'accepteraient comme il est. S'ils sont assez sots pour ne pas comprendre qu'Harry est heureux alors ils ne méritent pas son amitié. De plus, ajouta-t-il pour couper le directeur, ses créatures, comme vous dites ont combattus de leurs pleins grès du côté qu'elles jugeaient juste à leurs causes, et cela, individuellement. Vous ne pouvez pas insinuer que toutes sans exception on choisit de se ranger du côté sombre. Celles qui l'ont fait, au même titre que les mangemorts, ont été punies. Et je vous rappelle que l'ordre comptait plus d'une créature que vous jugiez bien utile pendant la guerre. Je me trompe ?

Albus furieux voulut argumenter, mais que dire après tant de vérités. Et puis le ton sec et froid du maître des lieux lui coupa suffisamment le souffle pour que Severus mette fin au débat.

- Il me semble que tout est dit. Maintenant je vous demanderais de ne plus vous mêler de notre vie privée. Harry restera mon calice et s'il le faut nous déménagerons dans les zones autorisées. Puisque je suppose que ce manoir nous sera interdit. Bien sûr je vous demande de garder cette information pour vous, le temps que nous l'annoncions à ceux qu'Harry jugera digne de savoir.

- Mais...

- Merci de votre visite forte... instructive, grinça Draco. À présent je vous demanderais de ne plus nous importuner. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, la cheminée est à votre gauche.

Vexé de se faire ainsi congédier, Albus entra dans la cheminée et après les avoir menacés de représailles, disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminette.

Draco se leva et sortit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimités. Severus en profita alors pour attirer son calice dans ses bras pour l'encourager. Harry se retrouva donc assit à califourchon, une jambe de chaque côté des celles de Severus, qui l'emprisonnait dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à lui et releva la tête pour échanger un long baiser réconfortant. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, mais ils restaient dans la même position, la tête d'Harry posée sur l'épaule du vampire. Il finit par rompre le silence.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant on va prévenir les personnes importantes pour toi. Puis si tu ne changes pas d'avis, entre-temps, nous finaliserons le lien. Et après nous aviserons, il est clair que ce vieux fou ne nous laissera pas habiter ici. Mais ne t'en fait pas Draco à l'heure qu'il est, doit déjà avoir prévu de nous prêter une de ses demeures d'autant plus qu'il ne nous laissera pas seul. On va s'en sortir Harry, ne craint rien.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, méditant sur ces paroles. Qui prévenir ? Les Weasley bien sur et Hermione. Leurs réactions l'effrayaient. Et s'ils le rejetaient ? Pourrait-il vivre sans eux ? Oui, même si leurs refus le blessaient, il pourrait vivre avec ça. Mais et Remus ? Non son avis était bien trop important, il se battrait pour avoir sa bénédiction. Mais de toutes les façons, il est hors de question de vivre sans Severus. Il se redressa pour lui faire face et sur de lui, lui affirma.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Quoiqu'il arrive Severus. Vivre sans eux sera difficile, je pense, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Mais j'y survivrais. Je veux prévenir les Weasley et Hermione. Et puis... heu je sais pas si tu accepteras.

- Tous se que tu voudras Harry, si c'est important pour toi.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre avant de répondre.

- Remus.

Severus sourit. Je m'étonnais que tu ne le cites pas celui-là. Je sais qu'il est important pour toi, nous le préviendrons alors.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Ça fait longtemps que nous avons fait la paix tous les deux. Même si son côté loups-garous me gêne un peu, il a toujours essayé de te protéger malgré le vieux fou. Il l'envoyait toujours au loin dans des missions presque suicidaires pour l'éloigner de toi.

- Ho. Je ne savais pas. Quand fait-on ça ?

- Demain sera le mieux, ce vieux barbu ne nous laissera pas plus de temps avant de raconter je ne sais quelle calomnie sur nous. Allons à la volière nous avons des invitations à envoyer.

Tous deux se levèrent pour sortir. Dans le couloir, Harry vint prendre sa main timidement. Il ne lui refusa pas, pas aujourd'hui autant profiter des bons moments où ils étaient seuls. Plus tard ils ne pourraient peut-être plus le faire.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà alors ça vous à plus?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde! oui je sais je suis une grosse vilaine qui fais attendre tout le monde. mais la suite est là tout pour vous, toujours corriger par ma fidèle béta^^. **

**Je doit dire que je me suis bien marré en lisant vos review et merci pour ça. Plusieurs m'on conseillé de faire quitter le pays à mes héros... pourquoi pas mais je fais quoi moi après? et ils vécurent heureux, loin de leur pays, en sachant que tout leur semblable crever sans qu'ils n'aient rien tenté pour les sauver... ça c'est de la fin ou tu sais plus trop quoi dire quoi. ^^ mais bon bien tenté.**

**C'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande avec un petit ** trop mignon: es que Draco peut finir avec Hermionne? et ben... NON NON NON IL N'Y AURA PAS DE DRACO HERMIONNE ICI JAMAIS! ouf voila c'est dit. **

maintenant bonne lecture et lyser bien ce que j'ai écrit je le dirais pas à chaque fois.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XII :<strong>

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 11H. Il était moins le quart et tout le monde semblait tendu. Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés à la pendule, comptant les minutes. Ces maudites secondes s'écoulaient bien trop lentement, ou bien trop vite au choix. Tout le monde allait bientôt arriver et là il faudrait tout leur dire. Tout allait se jouer dans l'heure qui suivrait et la tension grimpait en flèche.

Si en apparence Severus restait neutre, l'appréhension de son calice le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer trop vite, mais tout ça aller mal finir il le sentait. Quant à Draco, qui avait insisté pour être présent, il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres sans boire une gorgée bien trop souvent pour prétendre être calme. Si on lui avait fait la remarque, il aurait répondu qu'il angoissait seulement par soutien pour ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Finalement, Severus craqua en premier, rompant le silence pesant :

- Harry arrête de gesticuler comme ça. C'est insupportable.

Le concerné sursauta et gêner baissa la tête.

- Désolé. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Cette attente est insupportable. On n'aurait peut-être pas du leurs demandé de venir tous en même temps.

Severus prit sa main dans la sienne en soutien.

- On a bien fait. Ou sinon tu aurais dû subir ce stress plusieurs fois. Là tu seras fixé, si ça se passe mal tu encaisses en une seule fois et tu peux commencer à vivre sur de bonnes bases.

Harry répondit à son étreinte.

- Oui tu as raison. J'espère juste que ça va bien se passer.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que la cheminée commença à cracher leurs invités. Harry se leva pour les accueillir. En premier ce fut Mme et Mr Weasley.

Harry mon poussin, elle le prit dans ses bras et le sera très fort à l'étouffer, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Nous te pensions chez ta tante ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à la maison et...

- Molly laisse le respirer hein. Harry va tout nous expliquer quand nous serons tous là n'est pas ?

Harry le remercia et leur montra la porte ouverte vers un salon pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Les deux adultes se rendirent au salon où se trouvaient les deux Serpentards qu'ils saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête sec.

Ce fut ensuite Ron et Hermione, qui le prirent dans leur bras, tout en le bombardant de questions, auxquels il promit de répondre plus tard. Puis les jumeaux qui lui sautèrent dessus heureux de le revoir. Puis enfin arrivèrent Remus et Ginny. Ginny qui lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Harry blêmit et se figea de dégoût, sentir ses lèvres bien trop humides, se poser, pardon s'écraser sur les siennes... argh. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il rejeta la rousse violemment. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, mais Harry n'en fit pas cas et sourit à son presque parrain.

Si Rémus fut surpris de son geste, il n'y fit pas attention.

- Harry !

Rémus accueillit son filleul dans ses bras.

- Rémus. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu fais là. Et puis c'est quoi cette odeur.

Harry se raidit et se détacha de lui.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais pas ici venez allons rejoindre les autres au salon.

Rémus, docile, suivit sans poser de question. Par contre, Ginny vint prendre son bras, ce qui le dérangeait beaucoup.

- Ginny lâche moi s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi, je ne vois pas le problème. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Harry, tu aurais pu m'écrire je suis ta petite amie quand même et...

Tous trois arrivaient à la porte du salon, mais il se dégagea tout de même.

- Ginny je t'arrête tout de suite. On n'est pas ensemble, on ne le sera jamais ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête et ne me... touche pas !

Cette déclaration eu don de faire sourire certains et blêmir les Griffondors. Harry vint prendre place au côté de Severus ce qui fit froncer plusieurs sourcils. Rémus étudia la situation. Pourquoi Harry portait-il l'odeur de Severus sur lui ? Se pourrait-il que... ho . Mais il ne dit rien attendant les explications des deux concerné.

Ce fut Molly qui brisa le silence.

- Bon Harry, maintenant nous sommes tous là, nous t'écoutons.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il expliqua ce qui s'était passé cher son oncle, puis son arrivée ici. Il leur dit que Severus l'avait sauvé et que maintenant il vivait ici. Puis il se tut, la gorge nouée.

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'à mon arrivée, j'étais mourant. Sans son intervention je serais mort avant d'atteindre l'hôpital. Et que donc Severus n'a pas eu le choix et...

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire Harry ? Demanda Rémus.

- Je... heu… Je suis le calice de Severus.

Voilà la bombe était larguée. Maintenant il attendait que l'information ait fait son chemin. Et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- Son... son calice ? Mais Harry tu ne peux pas enfin, c'est le bâtard graisseux des cachots, enfin tu...

- Ron je t'assure que ses cheveux sont loin d'être graisseux. Ensuite je te rappelle que sans lui je serais mort.

- Mais enfin...

- Ron ça suffit. Intervint Molly. Harry lui fit un signe reconnaissant pour son intervention. Harry on a bien compris que tu n'avais pas eu le choix. On ne t'en veut pas.

- Merci. Souffla Harry rassuré.

- Bon maintenant y a-t-il un moyen de détruire cette... union ?

Harry se raidit. Et chercha le soutien, auprès de son vampire, du regard.

- Oui il existe un moyen. Murmura-t-il.

- Bien, alors pas de problème, elle se tourna vers le vampire, professeur je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Harry. Dès que tout cela sera terminé, tu viendras au terrier Harry. Pas de quoi en faire tout un mystère.

- C'est que...

- Oui Harry ?

- Je ne veux pas rompre cette union.

Cette phrase jeta un blanc. Avant que tous ne se mettent à hurler.

- Comment ça, tu ne veux pas ?! hurla Molly.

- Quoi ?! tu ne peux pas vouloir ça ! c'est immonde, dégoûtant ! Harry, il va vouloir te baiser ! C'est dégueulasse ! surenchérit Ron.

Harry se tassa, blessé. Severus intervint enfin.

- Mr Weasley, si vous aviez écouté vos cours cette année, vous sauriez qu'un vampire n'est en rien une créature sexuelle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une telle information, aussi infime soit-elle n'ait pu atteindre votre cervelle inexistante. De plus, jamais il ne pourrait faire le moindre mal à son calice. Il est donc totalement proscrit que je force Harry à quoi que se soit. Si nous devions avoir ce genre de rapport, cela serait de notre plein grès à tous les deux. Et donc, cela ne vous concerne en rien. Trancha-t-il de sa voix froide. Maintenant, sachez que j'ai déjà conçu la potion qui annulerait le lien. Mais Harry de sa propre volonté a refusé de la boire. Alors soit vous acceptez son choix soit vous partez.

Le silence revint alors. Harry angoissait encore plus. Maintenant le verdict allait tomber. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les autres trop effrayés de ce qu'il trouverait dans leurs yeux.

- Ha-Harry tu… heu tu es... heureux comme ça ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry leva enfin la tête et lui répondit sûr de lui.

- Oui Hermione, je suis heureux comme ça. Je ne veux pas quitter Severus.

Hermione semblait gênée. Elle ne savait pas quoi pensé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu es heureux alors...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ron se leva rouge de colère.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça !? Il te retourne le cerveau c'est tout ! Allez maintenant tu viens avec nous on passe à Saint Mangouste, pour que tu prennes ta potion. J'ai pas confiance en lui il serait capable de te faire boire un philtre d'amour pour que tu restes avec lui. Ensuite tu rentres à la maison et tu reprends ta relation avec Ginny. Tout rentre dans l'ordre et on oublie cette histoire pourrie.

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça Ginny, on oublie tout ça. Cette relation est contre nature, moi je vais te donner ce que tu veux vraiment. Un foyer, des enfants, tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je suis prête à te pardonner cette petite mésaventure.

- Non.

- Non ?

Draco soupira, on en revenait toujours à ce même point. Non. Non ?

Je ne veux pas rompre mon union avec Severus, je ne vous suivrais pas à Sainte Mangouste, et je ne me marierais jamais avec toi Ginny. Tu te fais des films depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'a jamais était question de ça entre nous, tu ne m'attires pas je suis gay, et je ne veux pas changer.

- Gay ?! putain une tarlouse ! S'énerva Ron. Et dire que tout ce temps tu dormais dans la même chambre que moi ! Si ça se trouve tu m'as... arg c'est dégelasse, monstrueux !

Harry baissa la tête, blessé. Alors, c'était ça. C'était comme ça que le voyait son ami à présent. Comme un monstre dégoûtant. Un restait prostré inconscient de l'agitation autour. Un monstre voila ce qu'il était. Il l'avait toujours était. Depuis tout petit, un monstre. Rien d' que Harry se perdait dans ses sombres souvenirs, Hermione le défendait furieuse.

- RONNALD WEASLEY! comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi ! Harry est notre ami ! Gay ou pas ! Sa sexualité ne regarde que lui !

- Tu le défends ? Mais enfin Hermione, tu viens de chez les moldus, tu devrais être de mon avis c'est immonde, dégouttant...

- Les moldus comme tu dis ne sont pas si réfractaires ! Ils acceptent la différence, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son cul !

- Son cul justement il se le fait défoncer par un bâtard ! Cette abomination est intolérable ! Tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi.

Ron se tourna alors pour chercher du soutien. Harry releva lentement la tête. C'était le moment de vérité, qui allait lui tournait le dos ?

- Sans surprise, Ginny se leva au côté de son frère et lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Tu me dégoûtes Harry, on aurait pu être tellement heureux ensemble.

Et puis se levèrent les parents Weasleys, et là une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules.

- Nous ne pouvons cautionner cela. Harry nous t'avons accueilli sous notre toit, nous t'avons épaulé, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? Tu n'es plus le bienvenu au terrier. Tant que tu ne rompras pas cette relation immonde, nous ne voulons plus te revoir.

Harry voulu s'enfuir de la pièce, mais dès qu'il fit le mouvement de se lever, deux bras l'emprisonnèrent. Severus le ramena contre son torse, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante. Il ne pouvait faire abstraction de la douleur de son calice. Et son instinct le poussait à l'emmener ailleurs, là où ils ne pourraient plus le blesser. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas parlé. Et ils devaient savoir. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du loup et attendit, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore prêt à parler. Il observait. Non alors que les Weasleys se dirigeaient vers la porte, la matrone se retourna surprise.

- George ? Fred ?

- Nous ne venons pas maman.

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec vous... non...

- ... Nous soutenons Harry. Sa relation avec le Professeur Snape ne nous...

- ... Regarde pas. Tant qu'il est heureux et en sécurité...

- ... Nous n'avons rien à redire.

- Quant au fait qu'Harry soit gay...

- ... Sache Ronny que nous le sommes aussi...

- ... Alors après vos belles paroles...

- ... L'accès à la boutique vous est interdit...

- ... Et nous ne serons pas présents aux réunions tant que vous n'avez pas présenté des excuses à Harry...

- ...En bonne et due forme.

Molly rougit, furieuse, les insultant et partit en emportant toute sa petite famille.

Un grand silence s'installait. Alors qu'Harry respirait difficilement à travers ses larmes. Severus restait bouche bée. S'il s'attendait à ça. Draco lui était aux anges bien que triste pour son ami, les deux rouquins étaient avec eux et gay ! Très intéressant.

Rompant le silence pesant, Fred et George se frappèrent dans la main, d'un mouvement synchrone sans même se regarder.

- Ça s'est fait !

Et tranquillement ils reprirent chacun un petit gâteau pour le déguster ravi.

- Merci. Finit par marmonner Harry.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent

- Il n'y a pas besoin de nous remercier Harry, leur comportement est intolérable. Et jamais nous ne pourrons te juger, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Ton choix de partenaire ne nous regarde pas...

- ... Bien que nous soyons surpris. Harry le prince de Griffondor, tombe amoureux du plus pur des Serpentards. Nous aurais-tu caché ton goût pour les caractères exécrables ? Lui sourit sadiquement George.

Harry sourit, mais ne se défendit pas. De même, Severus laissa couler l'allusion à son caractère, non sans un regard noir ver les jumeaux. Il avait une réputation à maintenir tout de même. Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Rémus, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Celui-ci leur rendit leurs regards. Puis il se concentra sur Harry qui attendait angoissé. Il finit par se lancer expliquant calmement.

- Je ne jugerais pas ton homosexualité Harry. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Harry se détendit un peu face à ses paroles. Pour Severus, et ben, je suis surpris, ça, c'est sur. Mais, je ne te rejetterais pas pour ça. C'est ton choix. Si tu es heureux alors, je n'ai rien à redire à ta décision.

Harry relâcha sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue. Mais Remus le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier.

- Cependant, je suis inquiet. Avec les nouvelles lois, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment. N'est-il pas plus sage de vous séparer pour le moment et vous retrouver dès que tout cela se sera calmé ?

Harry se raidit, et recula dans l'étreinte du vampire qui raffermit sa prise.

- La décision revient à Harry bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que ça se calme de sitôt. Harry ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir, mais non définitivement non, il ne voulait pas se séparer de son vampire.

- Désolé Rémus. Je... je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas me séparer de Severus même si ce n'est pas définitif. En plus si cette histoire se sait, et elle va se savoir, le ministère va vouloir nous séparer. Or si nous sommes liés, ils ne pourront rien contre nous. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Rémus prit le temps d'analyser les paroles de son presque filleul avant de hocher la tête.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, mais oui tu as raison. La loi interdit la séparation d'un vampire et de son calice.

- Bon dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord. Intervient Severus. Merci de votre soutien. Mais maintenant il est temps de nous retirer. Non Lupin ce n'est pas le moment. Tu discuteras avec Harry plus tard, mais pour le moment on va monter se calmer. Messieurs, bonne journée.

Sur cette bonne parole, il souleva son calice comme s'il ne pesait rien et le calant entre ses bras quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Bien voilà voilà qu'es que vous en dite?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde, et non je n'abandonne pas ma fic, et oui je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente. Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire plus souvent et que même si ça prend 3 ans je continuerais je n'abandonne jamais! **

**Désolé aussi a ceux qui m'on laisser des messages, je ne vous ais pas répondu, mais j'ai lus chaque review avec grand plaisir^^ **

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE HOT!**! vous pouvais le sauter mais ça serais franchement dommage ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XIII<strong>

Harry se laissa amener dans la chambre, les paroles de son ancienne famille adoptive lui revenant de plein fouet. Une fois arrivé, Severus déposa son calice sur le lit et défit les lacets de chaussures pour les lui retirer. Puis au son de sanglots étouffés releva la tête pour voir des larmes couler sur les joues de son calice, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le vampire leva la main et vint essuyer ces larmes d'une douce caresse. Harry vint d'instinct chercher le contact de cette main aimante et s'y appuya. De ses yeux maintenant clos, les perles salées ne cessaient de couler, traçant de petits sillons sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans son cou.

- Harry, Harry regarde-moi.

Harry ouvrit ses beaux yeux baignés de larmes, pour venir fixer son regard dans celui de son vampire y cherchant le réconfort et l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Severus, toujours à genoux, ne disait rien, les mots étaient inutiles.

Il se releva d'un coup, se jetant sur son calice pour venir lui voler ses lèvres rougit d'avoir était trop mordu. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, puis demandant permission d'approfondir le baiser par un petit coup de langue entre les lèvres salées par les larmes. Harry les entrouvrit, acceptant d'accueillir son vampire en lui. Le baiser continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration.

Puis cette fois, ce fut Harry qui vint prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste et doux, ne faisant que le frôler. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Harry confiant se laissa tomber sur le lit puis tendit les bras, incitant son vampire à le suivre, à venir le recouvrir de son corps, à le faire sien, à unir leurs corps et leurs âmes, à les lier pour l'éternité.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Severus vint se placer au-dessus de lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement, le rassurant. Doucement, il passa sa main sous son haut, caressant ses hanches. De l'autre, il s'appuyait sur son avant-bras pour maintenir son équilibre.

Puis il fit remonter le t-shirt par-dessus les épaules pour le retirer et le rejeter hors du lit. Revenant vers son calice, il l'observa les yeux remplis de désir. Harry était étendu là, le souffle un peu court, rougissant sous son regard de braise.

Doucement, il lui prit la main l'incitant à venir lui aussi le dévêtir. Harry répondit timidement ses mains vinrent saisir le premier bouton de sa robe de sorcier. Severus lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, alors Severus reprit ses caresses apaisantes.

Quand Harry arriva enfin au bout de la robe avec décidément beaucoup trop de boutons, il grogna de frustration en découvrant que son futur amant porté une chemise. Severus laissa sortir un petit ricanement, amusé par la moue boudeuse de son calice. D'un sort il fit disparaître ladite chemise au grand plaisir de son amant qui vint entourer ses épaules de ses bras pour lui ravir un autre baiser.

Leurs deux torses se touchèrent et tous deux frissonnèrent. Severus dévia ses baisers sur la mâchoire d'Harry. Puis dans son cou, avant de remonter en léchant la jugulaire pour venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant soupirs et petits gémissements à son soumis.

Sa main se baladait sur le torse ferme et bientôt sa langue vint la rejoindre s'arrêtant sur les tétons d'Harry durcis par le plaisir. Harry porta sa main à sa bouche pour tenter de taire ses gémissements, son dos se cambrant sous le plaisir, demandant plus sans que sa bouche n'ose le faire. Severus remonta pour retirer cette main maltraitée dont il en embrassa la paume.

- Ne te mord pas Harry. Je veux entendre tous les sons que tu laisseras échapper. Je veux t'entendre te perdre dans le plaisir.

Harry rougit encore plus sous ses paroles, mais se laissa faire.

Severus reprit sa progression. Après un petit baiser pour appuyer ses dires il redescendit sur le torse parfait puis sur le ventre plat mordillant l'aine et jouant de sa langue dans le nombril, mimant l'acte.

Ses mains, elles, étaient déjà bien plus basses, l'une d'entre elles avait écarté les cuisses de son calice pour lui faciliter le passage, et maintenant elle les caressait doucement. L'autre venait de dégrafer le pantalon devenu trop serré, et passa derrière pour venir caresser les fesses rondes avec avidité. Harry, comme l'avait prédit son vampire, se perdait dans les sensations. Cette langue le rendait fou, sans parler de ses mains qui venaient de lui retirer son pantalon, ne laissant que son boxer qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son excitation. Severus se redressa et après l'assentiment de son calice lui retira son sous-vêtement, afin de le contempler à nouveau.

- Tu es magnifique.

Harry voulut protester, mais sa bouche fut prise en otage de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Tout en l'embrassant, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas juste, lui portait encore son pantalon. Et Severus se retrouva nu deux secondes plus tard. Surprit il regarda son calice qui lui fit une moue boudeuse, mais absolument adorable dont lui seul avait le secret et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'expliquer sa bouche fut de nouveau occupée.

Harry était encore bien trop conscient de ce qu'il se passait au goût du vampire alors il abandonna sa bouche pour descendre entre les jambes écartées du calice. Sans lâcher des yeux ceux d'Harry, il embrassa le genou gauche. Puis descendit doucement le long de la cuisse remontant sur l'autre sous les grognements de son calice. Puis enfin il prit la verge en mains.

Harry gémit fortement sous ce nouveau plaisir, ses mains crispées sur les draps. Puis quand Severus le prit en bouche, un petit cri de surprise lui échappa.

Et sous la succion il rejeta la tête en arrière, sa main venant se perdre dans la chevelure de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer. Severus montait et descendait dans un rythme lent ses mains occupées à ouvrir une fiole de lubrifiant.

Harry ne put empêcher sa main de venir se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant. Alors que le plaisir montait encore et encore. Cette montée vers le septième ciel fut ralentie par un doigt recouvert d'un liquide froid qui vint se perdre sur son entrée encore inviolée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se força à rester calme et détendu. Severus remonta alors, prenant le relais avec sa main. Introduisant son doigt en lui, observant attentivement son calice pour ne pas le blesser.

Vampire et calice se fixaient, l'un essayant de détecter le moindre signe de douleur chez l'autre, tandis qu'il bougeait son doigt prudemment. L'autre essayant de le rassurer sans savoir quoi lui dire, incommodé par ce doigt étranger.

Finalement rassuré, Severus accéléra le mouvement et en rajouta un autre, qui attira une véritable grimace à Harry pour le coup. Severus reprit son sexe en bouche pour le distraire lui faisant rapidement oublier la douleur pour un plaisir bien plus grand.

Harry gémissant se tortillait, trop pris dans le plaisir que lui offrait son vampire. Avec cette bouche qui continuait ses succions lentement, et ses doigts qui le fouillaient, l'écartaient, cherchant ce point en lui qui le ferait oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Severus sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand il entendit l'accroc dans la respiration de son soumis. Satisfait et n'y tenant plus, il lâcha le sexe de sa bouche et remonta embrasser son calice. Retirant ses doigts, il obtint un regard confus de celui-ci. Après un dernier baiser, il se releva légèrement, prit les jambes écartées de Harry dans ses mains pour les poser sur ses avant-bras.

Harry comprit que le moment était venu. L'angoisse le prit un instant, mais il se força à rester calme. Severus lui laissait le temps. Il inspira fortement puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vampire qui n'attendait que son accord. Confiant il lui sourit.

C'est bon Sev. Viens.

_ Détends-toi Harry. Ça va aller.

Et Severus pressa son sexe contre son entrée et doucement le pénétra. Harry se crispa violemment sous la douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tendit les bras pour stopper son amant.

- Sev... stop. Ça fait trop mal arrè... han !

Mais Sev ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua son avancée lente.

- Harry détend toi ça va aller

Harry avait du mal à respirer, il se crispait trop sous la douleur ne faisant que l'amplifier.

- Non !... Ça ne passera jamais...

_, Mais si. Laisse... laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, après tu verras le plaisir va revenir.

Harry voulut répondre, mais seul un gémissement de douleur lui échappa sous l'avancée de son amant. Quand Severus fut enfin totalement en lui, il s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre, prenant de nouveau son sexe en main pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Harry finit enfin par se détendre, assez pour lui permettre de bouger un peu. Il ressortit pour revenir aussitôt. Arrachant une petite grimace d'inconfort et un léger souffle érotique à son amant. Puis il ressortit un peu plus, et de plus en plus. Revenant toujours lentement, finissant de détendre son soumis qui commençait à gémir doucement de plaisir. Son petit manège avait fonctionné, Harry était détendu et confiant. Le plaisir de nouveau présent, sa verge en pleine expansion.

- Hum... Sev. Plus.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il ressortait presque complètement du corps soumis pour revenir d'un grand coup de reins violent, cognant durement la prostate du calice.

Harry se cambra violemment. La vague de plaisir ayant balayé la douleur comme un grain de sable sur le parquet. Soufflé rien ne put sortir de sa bouche, mais ses yeux suppliaient pour recommencer.

Severus sourit satisfait et plutôt fier. Son esprit sadique reprit pourtant vite le dessus et il reprit ses coups de reins, mais à un rythme lent, très lent.

Harry grogna, mais son vampire ne le laissa pas protester. Il reprit sa bouche dans un baiser dominateur, imposant. Puis sans cesser son activité plus bas il descendit dans son cou. Mordillant et suçant la peau offerte. Sa main droite quitta la cuisse de son calice pour venir titiller ses tétons bien roses, alternants pincements et caresses rendant fou son amant sans pour autant lui offrir plus, pour ne pas le voir jouir trop vite.

Harry suffoquait, le plaisir était trop grand. Les vagues se succédaient, ne lui laissant jamais de repos sans pour autant le faire monter plus haut. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sous la langue experte qui le parcourait. Ses bras tremblaient sous le plaisir, tentant de s'accrocher aux larges épaules de son vampire, les jambes repliées autour des hanches du dit vampire. Et son dos qui se cambrait, suivant les vagues de plaisir que ce sexe lui imposait revenant toujours aussi lentement frôler sa prostate sans jamais la frapper, lui faisant perdre la tête sous ses coups de reins réguliers.

Ses bras glissèrent sur le lit, au-dessus de sa tête n'ayant plus la force de s'accrocher. Cette douce torture lui semblait durer depuis des heures.

Severus se redressa et sourit. Le vampire en lui était pleinement satisfait de l'abandon total de son calice faisait preuve, couché sans tenter de résister et soumis à son bon vouloir. Plus qu'heureux, il se décida enfin à satisfaire son amant pleinement. Reprenant le dessus, il prit ses hanches étroites entre ses mains et donna un grand coup en avant.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Les vagues puissantes se succédaient. Il ne savait même plus quand il avait commencé à hurler son plaisir et le nom de son amant encore et encore pour lui demander toujours plus. Et Severus se faisait une joie de répondre à ses demandes en accélérant le rythme. Lui-même se perdant dans le plaisir, ses coups devinrent plus désordonnés et plus hiératiques. La jouissance était proche alors il prit le membre de son calice en main pour le faire venir. Harry se tendit soudain, hurlant son nom. Ses chaires se refermèrent sur le vampire qui jouit à son tour s'effondrant sur son calice, tous deux essoufflés, incapable de bouger. Pourtant Severus se releva lentement sur les coudes pour ne pas écraser son calice. Tous deux se sourirent heureux. Severus se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Et Harry répondit mollement encore plonger au paradis. Sentant le sommeil venir le prendre, il murmura un... jtenaime pas très audible avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Severus le regarda s'endormir, puis vint lui embrasser le front, avant de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur eux et les draps pour s'étendre à ses côtés en emprisonnant le jeune calice dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Voila voila encore désolé pour le temps d'attente, première scène chaude j'espère que ça vous a plus et a bientôt.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Et salut la compagnie! et oui ça fais un moment et on m'a fais remarquer que certain d'ente vous son resté un peut...frustré après mon dernier chapitre puisque vous en redemandé^^ à ma grande honte j'ai complaitement oublier de poster ce chapitre alors que la suite et en train d'être corriger donc je le poste maintenant**

**_Et pour ceux qui m'on dit: nan elle va pas osé ? nan et ben si j'ose accroché vous les filles et ouvrais votre esprits pour le gros fantasme que je vous propose ! et profiter bien**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIV:<strong>

Furieux, y a pas à dire le directeur était furieux. Dexter Fortescue(1) soupira dans son tableau. Déjà que le supporter toute la journée était pénible mais maintenant il détruisait son si beau bureaux. Dexter, ancien directeur de Poudlard, regardait impuissant Albus Dumbledor réduire à néant le magnifique bureaux directorial. Enfin magnifique avant qu'il ne l'encombre de toute ces choses inutiles et farfelues. Albus dans sa fureur envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureaux. Quand le bruit d'un sac de bille tombant sur le parquet, lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de se jeter au sol pour ramasser ses précieux bonbons au citrons. Dexter se frappa le front. Comment avez t'ont pus laisser un malade pareil prendre le poste. Merlin qu'il avait l'aire bête à genoux sur le sol à la recherche de ses bonbons. Les fesses en l'aire tendant le bras pour en attraper un qui s'était glissé sous un meuble.

Pendant ce temps, bien loin des soucis du directeur, Draco se préparait. Son cher parrain devais maintenant être unis pour de bon à Harry et donc ne quitterait pas son chevet avant au moins trois jours, calice oblige. Mais lui ne pouvait attendre. Il vérifia une dernière fois son reflet avant de se composer son masque froid habituelle. Il sourit à son double.

- Parfait.

Évidement qu'il était parfait. Un Malfoy est toujours parfait.

Draco se rendit donc au ministère. Il était temps de glaner quelque information. Rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du ministre était primordiale pour la suite. Draco soupira une dernière fois puis l'aire conquérant et sur de lui il se lança.

Il ne rentra que tard le soir, épuisé. Après avoir passer toute la journée à complimenter cet incapable, il revenait avec quelque information utile. Mais le ministre était prudent il aller devoir changer de tac tic. Mais pas ce soir. Draco enleva sa robe et se rendis dans ses appartements. En chemin il frappa à la porte de son parrain.

Severus avait passer la journée à veiller son nouveaux calice. Certes le regarder dormir était satisfaisant, mais il commencer vraiment à s'ennuyer. Et dire qu'il restait encore deux jours. Le vampire soupira résigné. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'appartement alors autan ne pas se prendre la tête.

Des coups furent porter à la porte du salon. Severus se leva et partit entrouvrir la porte, incertain. Il était stupide il le savait, seul Draco pourrait se tenir derrière la porte mais son instinct lui susurrait de se méfier. Draco sourit à son parrain, sans pour autant faire un geste pour rentrer.

- Comment ça va parrain?

- Bien. Il dore et je m'ennuie profondément mais ça va. Et toi?

Le vampire semblait se détendre en voyant que son visiteur n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer.

- J'ai passer la journée au ministère. Mais ça va être plus long que prévu. Ce crétin veux créer la surprise. Je vais devoir changer de plan.

- Une idée?

Draco sourit.

- Oui je vais rendre visite au jumeaux Weasley. Je pense qu'ils auront bien un truc ou deux pour m'aider.

Severus ne répondit pas de suite. Observant le blond au comportement un peut suspect.

- Merci pour ce que tu fait pour nous Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi.

Draco balaya les remerciements d'une main.

- C'est tout à fait naturel Severus. Je ne veux pas perdre mon parrain si vite.

Ils discutèrent encore un peut avant de se quitter.

Severus eu la surprise de découvrir une pille de livre de potion qui était apparue sur sa table de chevet. Enfin de quoi passer le temps.

Les deux jours passèrent vites. Draco était décidé à faire appelle au jumeaux pour mettre le ministère sous "écoute", comme disent les moldus.

En réalités, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quatre jours que les deux occupant de la pièce se décidèrent à sortir.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, en pleine forme, après ses trois jours de sommeille non stop, se fut pour sentir se coller à son dos le torse de son vampire.

Privé de sang et torturé par la vision de son calice se tortillant dans les draps sans pouvoir le toucher, Severus était à bout. Alors le voir s'étirer langoureusement sans intervenir s'était au dessus de ses forces.

Harry sourit quand une main caressante passa sur sa hanche pour descendre bien plus bas entre ses cuisses.

Harry se recula inconsciemment dans l'étreinte de son vampire. Puis n'y tenant plus il se retourna pour se retrouver en face du dit vampire qui l'observait.

Le souffle un peut cour, le vampire prenait le dessus.

Harry vint lui quémander un baiser, qu'il lui vola brusquement. Severus renversa son calice sous lui. L'emprisonnant de ses bras. Puis décollant sa bouche de la sienne rougie, il enfoui sa tête dans son cou. D'une main il lui demanda de tourner la tête pour un meilleur accès.

Harry comprit et soumit à son vampire obéit. Offrant sa carotide au dents meurtrières. Une légère plainte lui échappa quand sa peau fut transpercée avant que le plaisir s'empare à nouveaux de lui.

Quand Severus se détacha, il se rendit compte de l'état d'extrême excitation de son calice. Heureux de provoquer pareille sensation cher son amant, il se pencha à nouveaux pour assouvir un tout autre désir.

Harry vit dans son regard le bonheur de le voir réveiller, la satisfaction devant sa soumission, la fierté pour l'avoir mit dans cet état, et le désir de le faire sien encore et encore.

Harry gémit d'anticipation et ce léger son fut sa perte. Les yeux de son vampire s'obscurcir de désir et il fondit sur sa proie plus que consentante.

Si Draco fut étonné de ne pas les voir descendre, il n'en montra rien. En vérité, il avait bien assez de souci comme ça pour en plus penser à son parrain qui préférait faire des galipettes plutôt que de se soucier de l'avenir.

Non lui il avait un ministre à mettre sous écoute, et pour ça il devait de nouveaux se rendre cher les jumeaux. En effet ceux si s'étaient montrés très emballer par l'idée et lui avait promis de trouver quelque chose d'utile ( et non dangereux dans la mesure du possible).

Draco passa donc devant le miroir, pour s'assurer qu'il était parfait. Un Malfoy et toujours parfait mais on sais jamais. Il s'observa d'un oeil critique avant de partir satisfait.

En arrivant, Draco s'attendait à tout sauf à recevoir le choc de sa vie. Donc il frappa à la porte de l'appartement des deux Weasleys. Comme personne ne répondaient, il recommença.

- Ouai une minute.

Non mais quel manque de manière on ne laisse pas poiroter un Malfoy de...

Ho Merlin. Fred se tenait devant lui, en boxer,_EN BOXER!_ les cheveux en bataille, d'un aire je sort du lit, un sourire à damner un saint en voyant qui venait les réveiller si tôt (9H du matin oui c'est très tôt). Draco ne put qu'admirer le magnifique spécimen qui se présentait à ses yeux, le rouge montant à ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient.

- Ha Draco c'est toi. Il est super tôt on ne t'attendait pas tout de suite mais bon entre entre.

Draco secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Chose que ne manqua pas de noter Fred qui n'avait rien loupé du trouble du serpentard. Il le fit donc entrer. Puis se dirigeant ver la cuisine à l'américaine.

- Un thé? En attendant que George se réveille?

- Volontiers.

Fred fit le tour du bar en lui montrant une chaise haute pour qu'il s'installe. Et lança un sort pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Puis il s'excusa et sortit pour aller chercher George qui s'était déjà rendormi.

- George lève toi.

Un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit. Fred ricana mais vint quand même tirer la couette.

- Merde Fred il est super tôt!

- je sais Georgy je sais. Mais y a un super dragon dans le salon qui risque de s'impatienter.

George ouvrit les yeux boudeur. Puis en grommelant contre les nobles incapables de profiter de leur lit, il se leva et rejoins son frère à la porte pour sortir au salon.

Draco ouvrir grand les yeux et gémi intérieurement. _Allons bon maintenant ils étaient deux en BOXER!_ Et merde il allait craquer.

George lui sourit et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

- Salut. Fit-il charmeur.

Effet immédiat, Draco rougit et géné détourna le regard tout en lui rendant son salut. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice. Ils s'étaient comprit, le dragon ne leur échapperait pas.

- Alors. Draco; son nom prononcé presque comme un ronronnement lui donnait des frissons; que nous vaux l'honneur de te voir de si bon matin.

Draco déglutit avant de commencer son explication. Les deux frères à ses côtés le regardaient sérieusement, écoutant sagement ses paroles. Au fur et à mesure tout deux se rapprochèrent. Fred en face se pencha légèrement sur le bar. George rapprocha sa chaise à sa gauche. Draco confiant expliquait donc son plans quand une main vint se poser sur sa cuisse. Intrigué il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Donc je suis à la recherche... sa voie partit dans les aigus quand la main remonta doucement. Il posa la sienne dessus pour interrompre son périple.

- Un problème Draco? Tu es tout rouge. Demanda Fred l'aire inquiet.

- Non..non ça va. Il lança à George un regard d'avertissement. Je disais donc que je cherche un moyens d'espionner le ministre pour récolter des informations et...

- Et tu a pensé à nous.

- Voilà.

- Nous somme touché par la confiance que tout nous offre. Fred attrapa la main qui tenait il y à peut sa tasse et se mit doucement à la caresser. Draco ne put rien dire que l'un et l'autre lui proposait tout les produits qui leur passaient par la tête, ainsi que leur avantage et inconvénient.

Trop c'était trop. Son corps le trahissait honteusement. Draco se leva d'un coup. se dirigeant vers la porte cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. il bredouilla des excuses toutes plus invraisemblable que les autres mais réussit à atteindre la sortit avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Et pendant que Draco reprenait son souffle derrière la porte, les jumeaux se tapaient dans la main très fière de leur effet. Prévoyant déjà et leur prochaine action pour séduire leur petit dragon, et préparer leur matériel pour le ministère.

(1) c'est l'ancien directeur du château ( aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Dumbi n'a pas toujours était là ^^)

* * *

><p>et voilà un nouveau trio fait son entré. et voilà si j'ai osé et pour des situation encore plus exquise rdv la prochaine fois salut!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ^^ voici la suite !

un grand merci pour vos reviews je crois que je n'es pas répondu à tout le monde alors message général MERCI!

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15:<p>

La mise sous écoute consistait en fait à placer de petits micros, sous un sort de camouflage, dans plusieurs salles de conférence et couloirs stratégiques pour tenter de devancer les actions du ministère. Draco, aidé des jumeaux sous polynectar se chargea de cette installation. En effet, des portes permettant la détection de sang non humain et magique avaient été mises en place dans le ministère. Toutes créatures passant la porte se feraient immédiatement arrêter. Tous les trois étant des sangs purs, personne ne se pencherait sur leur cas.

Pendant que les trois compères surveillaient le ministère, Harry et Severus tentaient de prendre contact avec différents clans de créatures magiques. Les lettres d'expulsions commençaient à arriver, le ministère laissait 10 jours aux créatures pour déménager sous peine d'employer la force. Severus avait émis l'idée de faire une réunion de crise avec des représentants de chaque créature pour trouver un plan d'action, mais les chefs de clan ou de meute avaient bien trop à faire, et tous deux attendaient leur lettre du ministère.

Harry ne supportant plus de rester enfermé, il décida de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse avant que celui-ci lui soit définitivement interdit.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Le monde magique est en train de se diviser, si nous sommes reconnus, cela risque de finir en émeute.

- Je sais, soupira Harry, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on peut sortir tous les deux, on doit faire le plein de potions et...

- C'est bon, j''i compris, je ne te ferais pas changer d''vis. Mais tu restes à côté de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre de vue, c''et clair ?

Harry roula des yeux à cette remarque.

- Oui papa, je te tiens la main, et ne vais pas parler à des inconnus.

- Sale gosse.

Severus râlait, mais au fond de lui, voir son calice redevenir espiègle le rassurait beaucoup. Harry était heureux avec lui, il avait fait le bon choix. Severus lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rapprocher sa tête pour échanger un tendre baiser. Il fut récompensé par un sourire rayonnant, et laissa son calice se détacher de lui pour se préparer à sortir.

Tous deux transplannèrent dans une ruelle attenante à la rue marchande, Severus vérifia que leurs capuches étaient bien en place puis sortit suivit de son calice. Si Harry était content de sortir, il perdit son sourire en arrivant dans la rue principale. Des murs de propagande à l'effigie du ministre et de sa politique les encerclaient. Partout, les affiches chantaient ses louanges et à ses côtés les nouvelles lois se récitaient toutes seules, on se serait cru dans un grand magasin, quand au-dessus du brouhaha, une vendeuse annonce dans le micro que la nouvelle Twingo rose-pastel sur le parking gênait la sortie. Pour une voiture mal garée, on risque de perdre sa caisse, mais là les sentences étaient bien plus lourdes, et bien plus cruelles.

Tous deux firent leur achat en silence. De toute façon, parler aurait paru suspect, alors que tout le monde chuchote dans son coin. Les têtes sont basses et personne ne veut se faire remarquer, nous voilà revenus au temps de la dénonciation gratuite. Une récompense pour toute personne livrant des créatures aux Aurors.

- Sev, personne ne fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas réagir c'est une chose, mais dénoncer...

Severus baissa les yeux sur son calice indécis.

- Les hommes sont faibles Harry. Tu l'as vu beaucoup de commerce ont fermé sans parler de la banque qui fais vivre un enfer à la population. Pour pouvoir se nourrir, beaucoup dénonceront, même si cela envoie des enfants en enfer.

Harry baissa la tête. On ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne.

Leurs achats terminés, ils se préparaient à rentrer quand un jeune homme passa à travers la fenêtre de l'épicerie juste devant eux. L'homme aux longs cheveux noir tenta de se relever et de fuir, mais deux Aurors sortirent à leur tour du magasin, baguette à la main. Un sort de ligotage fusa, mais l'homme à terre l'évita en roulant sur le côté.

- Ah ! tu résistes, tiens prend ça. _Stangulo !_

Une corde se matérialisa autour du cou du jeune homme, coupant sa respiration. Autour tout le monde restait figé, alors que l'Auror riait de voir son prisonnier se tordre pour trouver de l''air, sur le sol. L'autre en profita pour lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges sans que personne n''intervienne. Tous regardaient impuissant ce pauvre homme se tordre à terre.

Harry regarda choqué, les passants détournés le regard sans rien dire, et ne put en supporter d'avantage. D'un informulé il envoya valser le représentant des forces de l'ordre qui retenait toujours la respiration de sa victime. L'autre sursauta et se retourna furieux vers les spectateurs apeurés.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla-t-il. J'attends. Si personne ne se dénonce j'en prends un au hasard et il regrettera de ne pas avoir lancé ce sort parce que se sera le dernier qu'il pourra lancer.

Severus ne tenta pas de retenir son calice, de toute façon Harry était bien trop têtu pour l'écouter maintenant, c'est pourquoi il le suivit quand celui-ci fendit la foule pour affronter le connard qui les menacés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Retirer votre capuche c'est un ordre !

- Mais je comptais bien le faire.

Tout en parlant, Harry se découvrit. Un murmure surpris envahit la foule.

- Quand je m'imaginais Auror, je ne pensais pas que ça consistait à torturer des gens en public. Quelle belle image du ministère renvoyez vous, vous des hommes censés représenter le ministre sur le terrain. Je croyais que son slogan était la sécurité de la population?

- Tu es bien insolent Potter, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, je ne pense pas que tu es le droit de donner ton avis sur notre travail. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, jamais tu n'auras le niveau pour rentrer dans l'école.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Voldemort sur son lit de mort.

Un silence pesant s'installa, tous semblaient se rappeler à présent que le jeune garçon devant eux était en fait leur héros, le vainqueur de la guerre. Lui qui l'année passer avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, lui si gentil et chétif. Il avait bien changé. Le jeune homme qui se dressait aujourd'hui devant l'autorité, avait la tête haute, sans rien pour cacher ses yeux obscurcis par la colère et les traits nobles. Et malgré sa petite taille, il semblait surplomber la foule de sa prestance. Son aura magique écrasante dirigée vers le malotru qui transpirait de plus en plus, caché derrière sa baguette.

Soudain l'aurore attaqua, un sort de découpe fusa dans sa direction. Harry souleva sa baguette sans même se déplacer, d'un mouvement souple et précis, comme lui avait appris Severus. Sa protection parfaite renvoya le sort qui toucha la jambe de son adversaire, trop lent pour l'éviter. L'homme se jeta à terre serrant sa jambe de douleur, et gémissant.

Harry fit un signe à Severus et ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers le jeune blessé toujours à terre. Severus le prit dans ses bras prêts à transplaner, mais Harry se retourna pour s'adresser à la foule.

- Si j'ai été absent c'est pour raison personnelle, cela ne regarde en rien le monde sorcier. Mais maintenant je suis de retour et en tant que calice, je refuse de m'associer au ministre, à ses réformes racistes et meurtrières qui cherchent à nous diviser une nouvelle fois. J'ai combattu pour un monde libre, et je serais en première ligne pour la guerre avenir contre le ministère. Alors à vous de choisir votre camp.

Et tous trois disparurent, laissant la population sous le choc de la nouvelle. Potter, calice ? Voilà qui changeait tout.

- Joli discours Harry.

- Merci.

- Même si tu viens de nous jeter sur le devant de la scène.

- Je sais, désolé.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à contacter notre journaliste préférée.

Harry soupira bruyamment.

- Tu m'accompagneras ?

- Non, je dois m'occuper de notre nouvel invité.

- Lâcheur.

Severus posa le corps dans une des chambres d'ami. Le jeune inconnu ne souffrait pas de graves blessures externes, mais l'un des sorts qu'il avait reçu risqué de le paralyser à vie s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Le vampire retira le haut du jeune homme en essayant de deviner à quelle espèce il pouvait bien appartenir. Pas de trace de morsure, ce n'était pas un vampire, de toute façon il l'aurait tout de suite su, de même pour un loup. Le jeune homme resté un mystère. Il appliqua un onguent sur le torse et les bras de la victime. Son corps était plutôt mince et jeune, il n'avait pas plus de 25 ans. Ses cheveux longs et noirs, et ses traits fins le rendaient beau. Mais pas aussi beau qu'Harry à ses yeux. Une fois le travail fini, il s'assit attendant le réveil de son patient. Et puis pas question de rejoindre Harry et s'exposer aux griffes de cette vipère de journaliste. Oui ce n'était pas très courageux, mais le courage n'est pas le dicton des Serpentards.

Harry, de son côté, subissait l'enfer et maudissait son compagnon de l'avoir abandonné aux mains de cette folle qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser, de jeter des sous-entendus sur la table et de lui faire des clins d'œil bizarre. Il fut bien heureux de la voir partir, ainsi il put enfin rejoindre son vampire qui s'était bien gardé de descendre.

Il toqua et entra dans la chambre où se reposait leur nouvel invité.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, ses blessures sont superficielles et j'ai bloqué les sorts paralysants. Et toi ?

- Pfff ! Je te hais pour m'avoir abandonné avec elle.

Severus sourit et vient prendre son calice pensif dans ses bras, alors qu'il regarder le soleil se coucher au loin.

- Tu sais on pourrait partir.

Harry leva la tête, surprit.

- C'est vrai, rien ne nous empêche de quitter le pays, s'installer ailleurs et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans que l'on attende de toi que tu sauves tout le monde, juste toi et moi loin d'ici et de ce combat imminent, une petite maison à la campagne où on serait enfin, tranquille.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui. Si tu le désires vraiment alors oui nous partirons.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Ce serait une vie de rêve. Plus de responsabilités, plus de messe basse et de complot. Ils seraient de simples civils. Mais pourrait-il abandonner tous ces gens qui désormais attendent tant de lui ? Il est un exemple pour tous ces gens, leur seul espoir. Ce n'est pas un compliment, c'est la vérité. S'il s'en va, qui les aidera ? Et Rémus ?

- On ne peut pas partir. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace en sachant que je laisse derrière moi un pays à feu et à sang.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Même si j'aurais espéré t'emmener loin d'ici.

Il retourna Harry dans ses bras et souleva son menton de sa main.

- Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux et en sécurité.

Harry lui sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un gémissement mit fin à leur passionnant échange. Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur invité qui se réveillait et paniquait de sentir son corps si lourd. Harry se précipita à ses côtés.

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien vous n'êtes pas en danger.

L'homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber face à face avec le héros du monde sorcier en chair et en os, penché sur lui, et un autre homme qui le regardait avec méfiance et qui écarta le plus jeune.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi ces soldats vous couraient-ils après ?

- Severus ! Le gronda Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre votre méfiance. Hum, je suis Gil De Vilprince. Ces hommes embêtaient un petit garçon. Celui-ci n'était pas humain et ces monstres voulaient abuser de lui. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire alors j'ai pris l'apparence d'un vampire pour les effrayer. Le gosse a pu s'enfuir, mais moi la moitié du bar m'est tombé dessus.

- Who who who doucement là. Vous dites avoir pris l'apparence d'un vampire ? Comment ça ?

L'homme sourit.

- Je vous aurais bien fait une démo, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir dans mon état. Je suis métamorphomage.

- Sérieux, mais c'est génial. Cria Harry. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, râlant contre les Griffondors trop démonstratifs.

- Avoir un métamorphomage à nos côtés serait un avantage énorme. Gil, accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ?

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ne prend pas de décision trop hâtive.

- Mais j'ai raison non ?

- Oui, reconnut l'ancien professeur, mais je refuse qu'il se balade dans la maison sans avoir, dans un premier temps, répondu à toutes nos questions.

Harry le regarda soucieux.

- Tu vas l'interroger ?

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Et pour ne pas me laisser emporter, j'accepte de prendre l'un des jumeaux avec moi. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Bien et si tu allais les prévenir maintenant.

- Hum.

- On va laisser notre invité se reposer en attendant.

- Bon Ben à plus tard Gil.

Le concerné fit un petit salut en guise de réponse et les regarda partir, avant de se rendormir.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la cheminée afin de contacter les jumeaux, mais personne ne répondit au magasin. Agacé, il décida de se rendre directement chez eux. Il prit la poudre de cheminette, cria sa destination et réapparus maladroitement chez ses amis. Un gémissement lui fit lever les yeux...

- ho merlin.

* * *

><p>Héhé et voilà... aller qui pense savoir sur quoi il va tomber?<p>

merci de m'avoir lu


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde ^^ merci pour vos message ça fais super plaisir et oui bande de pervers vous avez tous eu la même idée comme quoi y a pas que moi qui soit tordu ^^**

**nous voilà à un tournant décisif. parce qu'une idée de malade vient de traverser ma tête et la j'hésite. mais alors vraiment j'hésite.**

* * *

><p>Harry venait de surprendre un spectacle auquel il en s'attendait pas. Draco, en boxer, embrassant farouchement l'un des jumeaux, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant à ses épaules tandis que l'autre était clairement en train de masturber le rouquin. Le dit rouquin dont les mains exploraient savamment le corps en face de lui alors que son frère, qui se tenait juste derrière le blond, s'empressait de les déshabiller tout en léchant le cou de Draco. Tous trois se retournèrent surpris. Draco se dégagea brusquement de ses deux amants.<p>

- Putain, Potter !

- Désolé, désolé, je ne savais pas !

Harry se retourna rouge de honte, alors que les jumeaux pouffaient de rire. Furieux Draco lança une de ses chaussures sur eux tout en enfilant son pantalon.

- Hé !

- Bien fait !

- Roh Draco, c'est pas si grave. Il serait arrivé un peu plus tard, là tu pouvais crier au scandale.

Draco grogna en réponse ce qui fit rire ses amants.

- C'est bon Harry tu peux te retourner.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui.

Harry se retourna hésitant. Les deux frères avaient seulement enfilé une chemise et refermé leurs braguettes, tandis que Draco finissait de boutonner la sienne. George l'invita à s'asseoir et il s'approcha. Draco prit place entre les deux roux avec un regard des plus noirs pour le brun.

- Pas de commentaire, c'est clair ?

- Heu, oui, oui, mais heu... ça dure depuis quand vous trois ?

- Ben depuis qu'on bosse ensemble. Répondit George ou peut être Fred.

- Ho, ne t'en fais pas je dirais rien après tout je suis le calice d'un homme qui à deux fois mon âge je ne pense pas pouvoir juger qui que ce soit.

- Oui, m'enfin là ce n'est pas pareil on est trois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Moi ça ne me regarde pas, je suis un peu surpris que tu te sois fait attraper par ces deux-là, mais bon. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Ha, mais c'est qu'on allait pas le laisser partir notre petit serpent !

- La ferme Fred !

- Il est mignon quand il s'énerve.

- George !

- Et ben on voit qui porte la culotte ici !

- Potter la ferme.

Et Harry et les jumeaux explosèrent de rire alors que Draco croisait les bras, boudeur. Il le savait que s'était une mauvaise idée tout ça. Un Malfoy ne se fait pas dominer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, voilà tout. George prit son menton entre deux doigts pour rapprocher son visage du sien et lui offrir un tendre baiser. Bon ok c'était bon. Et un Malfoy sait profiter des bonnes choses alors tant pis.

- Hm bon je suis pas là pour rien, je voulais savoir où vous en étiez avec votre surveillance.

- Ok ben pour faire court, on n'a pas encore toutes les limites entre la zone libre et l'autre. Mais nous avons réussi à avoir un bout de la liste des meutes et clans qui sont concernaient.

- On a aussi découvert que les particuliers n'auront pas tous la chance de pouvoir partir. Quelques Aurors se sont vantés de l'arrestation d'un jeune loup. L'enfant n'avait que 10 ans, ses parents l'ont caché chez eux, mais quelqu'un les a dénoncés. Le gosse a disparu et les parents ont été arrêtés.

Harry sera les poings furieux.

- Si je comprends bien les solitaires attrapés seront jugés comme des criminels. C'est ignoble, pauvre gosse. Vous pensez qu'on pourrait le retrouver ?

- Non je ne pense pas, on ne sait même pas où s'installent les meutes délocalisées. Tiens, voici la liste.

Harry s'en saisit et fut surpris de voir autant de noms dessus.

- C'est du très bon travail, je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Et quoi Potter ?

Harry lui servit son sourire le plus angélique.

- Mais les contacter bien sûr.

- Heu pour quoi faire ?

- Pour marcher sur le ministère...

- QUOI ?

- Ouais. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Je vais réunir le plus de créatures possible ensuite je lancerai un dernier appel à la population sorcière et je marcherai sur le ministère avec tout ce qui me suivrons.

Draco et les jumeaux le regardèrent ébahi. L'aura qui se dégageait d'Harry était emplie de puissance, et sa voix déterminée.

Un vrai chef de guerre, pensa Draco.

George et Fred échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Depuis leurs plus tendres enfances, ils possédaient leur propre langage, leur propre code. Fred rompit le contact et se tourna vers le jeune calice.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons derrière toi Harry. Personne ne peut mener ce combat mieux que toi, et nous serons là pour t'aider.

- Merci.

- Harry sourit, ému.

- Une dernière chose Harry.

- Oui ?

- Ron... Ron c'est engagé en tant qu'Auror.

Le choc fut rude, Harry n'avait pas renoncé à faire accepter sa situation à ses amis. Mais à présent Ron semblait avoir fait le choix de l'autre camp.

- Et, les autres ?

- Nous savons qu'Hermione s'est engagée au ministère. De plus, Neville nous a écrit, il est prêt à nous aider. En fait, il nous fournit tous ce qu'on lui demande. Remus a régalement reçu sa lettre d'expulsion de sa meute, tu dois le savoir.

- Oui, je sais. On attend encore la nôtre. Bon tenez-moi au jus, je dois y aller. Sev va m'en vouloir si je le laisse trop longtemps avec notre invité.

- Invité ?

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler. On a ramené un jeune homme du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'appelle Gil, il dit qu'il est métamorphomage, mais comme il est mal en point on ne peut pas le confirmer. Sev veut l'interroger, il n'a pas confiance, et il voudrait que l'un de vous l'accompagne.

- Mais heu, vous l'avez ramené comme ça fin...

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, ou alors attendez le journal de demain et vous aurez une idée de ce qu'il s'est produit. Bon je file, faîtes pas de bêtise.

- Hé.

Mais Harry avait déjà filé. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon pour lui raconter son entrevue. Severus explosa de rire devant la gêne de son calice à lui raconter comment il avait trouvé les trois compères. Mais redevint sérieux devant le plan de son amant. Il partit d'ailleurs bien vite dans le bureau afin de se pencher sur ses invitations.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même Rémus, au fond de sa forêt, reçut une carte de son presque filleul. Pensant d'abord à une carte de courtoisie pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il fut très surpris de découvrir le ton formel de la lettre.

_Vous qui avez entre vos mains le sort de personnes innocentes._

_Vous qui avez reçu ou recevrez bientôt un ordre d'expulsion._

_Vous, chef de clan, alpha, meneur, roi, je vous invite à me rejoindre lors d'une réunion extraordinaire,_

_ afin de conclure une alliance pour se révolter contre le pouvoir en place._

_Vous viendrez seul, aucun conflit ne sera toléré._

_Si ma proposition vous convient, je vous prie de bien vouloir signer ce papier avant de le détruire par le feu._

_Harry Potter_

Rémus relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Puis fit venir à lui une plume, inconscient qu'au même moment des dizaines d'autres personnes accomplissaient le même geste. Il signa attendit que sa marque disparaisse absorbé par le papier, puis brûla la lettre sur une bougie. Des étincelles jaillirent des flammes puis une date et un lieu se formèrent, flottant pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

Harry venait d'envoyer tous les hiboux, il les regardait voler au loin perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Severus le rejoindre, mais il sourit lorsque sa main vint lui agripper la hanche pour le ramener contre un torse puissant.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui.

Severus le serra dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Il sentait le bonheur de son calice à travers le lien. Le bonheur, mais aussi le... désir. Doucement il retourna son amant afin de venir capturer ses lèvres. Il engagea un baiser d'abord doux, puis dominateur. Ses mains se baladant sur le corps de son calice avec envie. Harry en profita pour glisser ses mains sur le torse du vampire soupirant de frustration face à tant de vêtements. Severus sourit dans le baiser, et sans lâcher son compagnon, il glissa ses mains sur les cuisses du calice pour le soulever et l'étaler sur le bureau. Les parchemins volèrent dans tous les sens, mais ils s'en fichaient. Trop occupés, qu'ils étaient à retirer les vêtements de l'autre sans se lâcher les lèvres. Severus se retrouva rapidement sans chemise, alors qu'Harry se vit ôter tout ce qu''l portait en bas. Sa chemise ouverte, Severus le rallongea sur le bureau pour venir lui lécher le torse.

Harry gémit lorsque la langue de Severus vint s'acharner sur ses mamelons. Sa tête partait en arrière, donnant plus d'accès au vampire qui sortit ses crocs pour venir égratigner son cou sensible. L'action lui apporta quelques gouttes de sang qu''i s'empressa de lécher. Harry le força à remonter l'embrasser, dévorant sa bouche de baiser, alors que sa main descendait doucement entre les cuisses de son calice. Il titilla un instant la verge déjà bien excité, avant de descendre plus bas impatient de prendre son amant.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur à présent. Son corps s'adaptant bien plus facilement depuis sa transformation.

- Oh oui Sev.

Encouragé par les gémissements de son calice, Severus entra rapidement un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième avant de se présenter enfin à l'entrée de son calice. Il le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le sentir là, en lui, ne faire qu'un avec son vampire. Dans ces moments là, leurs émotions se mélangeaient. Severus entama un mouvement de vas et viens, et Harry se sentit décoller. Un encrier s'écrasa au sol. Les livres posés au coin de la table suivirent le même chemin. La bougie s'éteignit arrivée en fin de vie, mais aucun ne le remarqua. Trop prit par les sensations, le plaisir de se soumettre, le plaisir de donner et de recevoir. Harry, alangui sur le pupitre, subissant les coups de reins de son amant passionné. Gémissant, criant son plaisir, sanglotant pour plus de sensations. Et Severus, pilonnant son amant, accélérant à sa demande, emplit du bonheur de son calice. Tous deux se sentirent partir dans un dernier cri. Harry se tendit et tous deux jouirent simultanément. Severus au-dessus de lui, le serrant dans ses bras puissants. C'est un moment tellement privilégié pour un vampire et son calice, ce moment de partage, où tous deux ressentent les émotions de l'autre, les acceptant comme un cadeau. Car après tout quoi de mieux que de ressentir le bonheur de son compagnon.

Harry finit par tendre la main pour soulever le visage de son amant. Ils partagèrent un sourire complice avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Severus les fit alors transplaner dans leur chambre, directement sur le lit. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté afin de laisser son vampire s'abreuver avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Severus eu fini de soigner Gil, il partit rejoindre son calice. Ce dernier était parti voir qui avait accepté son invitation. Severus toqua pour s'annonçait et s'approcha.

- Ce que tu lis à l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Un peu oui ! Ils ont presque tous dit oui. Et la liste continue de s'agrandir.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas leur dire à tous ces gens.

Harry prit un air sérieux.

- Je vais les convaincre de se battre à nos côtés. Je vais leur promettre un avenir meilleur. Leur dire qu'une fois qu'on aura gagné toutes ces lois stupides disparaîtront, j'instaurerai de nouvelles lois. Je ferai disparaître toutes ces injustices et pas seulement pour les créatures, mais aussi entre les sorciers.

- Et s'ils demandent vengeance ?

- Alors je leur donnerai. Il y a assez de responsables pour qu'ils puissent venger les leurs. Et si ce n'est pas assez ils se consoleront avec les opposants qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin.

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et reprit.

- Tu verras Sev, bientôt nous marcherons sur le ministère et sur ces incapables planqués derrière leurs bureaux. Je changerai ce monde même si pour cela je dois encore me battre, personne ne m'arrêtera.

Harry ne vit pas le regard inquiet que lui lança son homme. Ce discours donnait à Severus une impression de déjà vue. Oui, il le replongeait bien des années plutôt alors qu'il écoutait un discours tout aussi flamboyant et plein de révolte. Oui ce discours ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un homme qui en son temps fit tourner les têtes, un homme qui partait en guerre contre l'injustice. Du moins, c'était son premier discours. Un homme qui par son ambition inassouvie et son orgueil, plongea par deux fois leur monde dans le chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>J'hésite...vraiment j'hésite... que va devenir notre harry avec une telle armée. après tout l'argent, le pouvoir, et la gloire change les gens les plus honnêtes en mage noir des plus violent...et vous vous pensez quoi?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne année à tous et toute ^^ me revoilà avec un chapitre qui je l'avoue n'est pas mon préféré et surement le plus compliquer à écrire. pas moyens de faire un truc qui me convienne vraiment alors après avoir recommencer 3 fois j'ai pondu ça. alors bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 :<p>

Lean n'avait jamais été très intelligent, ni très futé. Née loup-garou et élevé dans la meute de ses parents, il fut néanmoins un bon élément obéissant aux ordres sans broncher. Mais Lean était aussi très fort. Ne sachant comment se défendre verbalement aux moqueries de ses semblables, il apprit très tôt à se servir de ses poings. Et c'est pour sa force et son dévouement qu'il fut choisi par son chef de meute pour le seconder, un poste honorable. Certes, aboyer sur les autres et reproduire toutes les semaines le même scénario pour satisfaire la meute, c'était facile. Cependant, il fallait conseiller son chef, et là c'était plus dur. Incapable de choisir entre le blé ou le foin pour les cultures comment aurait-il pu aider son chef sur un sujet aussi difficile qu'est la guerre. Lean voulant bien faire, il pria son chef d'accepter les requêtes du ministère et en voyant que celui-ci refusait il décida, furieux, de le faire lui-même pour le bien de sa meute. Comme ça, tous le verraient enfin comme un loup capable de diriger la meute.

Il arriva en début de journée et demanda à voir un représentant du ministre pour lui proposer un pacte. Il livrait son chef contre le contrôle de la meute, devenant ainsi le chef de la plus grande meute d'Angleterre. Il fut félicité pour ça et fier comme un paon, il rentra chez lui sans avertir qui que ce soit de sa manœuvre.

Quand le ministre fut informé de cette nouvelle forte réjouissante, il contacta rapidement Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Décidément, les garous sont bien bêtes et bientôt Luc Greyback, fils de Fenrir Greyback serait entre leurs mains.

Harry était stressé. On pouvait aisément le deviner en le voyant martyriser cette pauvre chemise qui refusait de se laisser boutonner. Mais bon qui pouvait lui en vouloir après tout, la grande réunion clandestine avait lieu le soir même. Et tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour que cela soit parfait. Draco donnait des ordres depuis l'aube pour que son manoir soit impeccable, Severus le briffait encore et toujours sur ses invités, d'ailleurs il était sûr de tout oublier aux derniers moments. Les jumeaux équipaient et ensorcelaient le manoir et le jardin pour la sécurité de tous. Et maintenant, ils devaient tous se préparer, et cette PUTAIN de chemise qui refusait de se fermer !

_ Rha !

Severus finit par s'approcher sentant les nerfs de son calice lâchés.

— Laisse-moi faire.

— Merci. Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?

— Je ne suis pas calme, mais te le montrer te ferait paniquer encore plus alors je me force à paraître calme.

Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son vampire et soupira.

_ Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

— Oui. Reste toi-même, ne les regarde pas de haut et ne perds pas ton calme. Certains vampires risquent de ne pas apprécier qu'un simple calice leur soit supérieur.

— Hm.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et plein de tendresse. De quoi se donner des forces pour la suite.

Un plop les interrompit et un elfe de maison couina avant de baisser sa tête aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

_ Maître Malfoy requière votre présence, il a dit... je peux pas dire ça. Méchant ! Méchant !

L'elfe commença à se frapper de ses petits poings avant qu'Harry ne l'attrape pour lui interdire.

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il a dit.

— Il, il a dit... que vous deviez bouger vos culs avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même vous foutre son pied là où il pense.

Harry le regarda un instant sans bouger avant d'exploser de rire, relâchant par ailleurs le pauvre elfe qui commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale. Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire à son calice de se relever et de l'entraîner vers les étages inférieurs en marmonnant contre les jeunes aux nerfs trop fragiles.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, le couple vit arriver les représentants tant attendus. Ils furent invités, par des elfes de maison, à entrer dans la salle où se tiendra la réunion. Une grande table centrale trônait au milieu, éclairée par un lustre de cristal digne des plus grandes salles de bal. Très vite, des groupes se formèrent : les vampires semblaient très bien se connaître, certains se saluaient joyeusement et demandaient des nouvelles de l'autre clan. Les loups-garous eux se rencontraient, pour beaucoup, pour la première fois, la guerre ayant beaucoup affecté les anciennes meutes. Les autres races moins représentées restaient discrètes. Même si l'arrivée de la représentante du groupe veela fit sensation. Beaucoup d'hommes se pressaient autour d'elle pour la saluer et se présenter, ce qui semblait bien l'amuser. Grande à l'allure élancée, un corps de rêve, souligné par sa tenu sexy. Le visage fin entouré d'une crinière rouge flamboyante, des yeux verts pales presque turquoises. Un sourire en coin et l'assurance d'une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Enfin, Severus lui fit signe qu'il était temps. Harry prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, quelques instants, puis à la suite d'un timide baiser de son amour, il entra dans l'arène. Son arrivée fut vite remarquée. Harry se trouvait à côté du siège en bout de table, il se tourna vers ses invités.

_ Mesdames, Messieurs, merci d'être venu. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Dit-il en montrant la table les invitant ainsi à s'asseoir.

Chacun prit le temps de se trouver une chaise. Et Harry attendit patiemment que tous soient prêts et concentrés. Une boule d'angoisse le prit lorsqu'il vit les regards suffisants de tous ces chefs de groupe qui le détaillait. Harry parcourut l'assemblée. Rémus était présent, il reconnut quelques chefs vampires que Severus lui avait décrits, ainsi que certains d'autres espèces.

_ Bien pour ceux qui en doutent encore, je suis Harry Potter, calice de Severus Rogue ici présent. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour ensemble trouvé un moyen de faire cesser toutes ces injustices contre les créatures.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas Rogue qui parle ? Un calice n'a pas à se battre !

Harry soupira, Severus l'avait prévenu et il s'était préparé pour cela. Son regard se fit froid et son ton tranchant.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

— Les calices sont faibles. Il ne supporte pas la douleur, ce n'est pas votre victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui qui me fera changer d'avis.

— Hm… pourtant je pense être plus résistant que vous.

— Comment !

— Avez-vous déjà subi le Doloris encore et encore au point de ne plus pouvoir crier ? Avez-vous déjà senti le poison du basilic s'infiltrer dans vos veines, vous donnant l'impression que votre corps se dissout ? Avez-vous déjà résisté à une intrusion mentale qui vous détruit le cerveau ? Non je ne crois pas ! Quelque chose à rajouter ou je dois continuer ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Avant qu'un rire n'attire l'attention sur la belle vélane qui se pencha sur la table, montrant à tous sa généreuse poitrine.

_ Je suis Aurora Lys, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits monsieur Potter, et je pense que vous pourrez rajouter à votre compteur, « À rabrouer l'un des plus vieux vampires du monde ».

Harry sourit.

_ Merci, bien maintenant peut-on continuer ? Ou y a-t-il d'autres objections ?

— Juste une question, comment avez-vous pu être mordu par un basilic et être encore en vie ? Et ou diable avez-vous rencontré ce basilic ?

— Je l'ai rencontré à Poudlard, il était enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets, lorsque j'ai dû y descendre pour sauver une ... amie, nous nous sommes battus. Je l'ai tué en transperçant sa tête d'une épée magique. Son crochet s'est alors planté dans mon bras. Et c'est un phénix qui m'a secouru en pleurant sur ma blessure.

— Vous avez des amis surprenant monsieur Potter.

Harry put enfin expliquer ses idées sauf que tout le monde rajoutait son grain de sel. Les vampires refusaient de se battre pour des garous, les garous ne voulaient pas suivre un gamin. Et après les cris vinrent les injures, les loups traitant les vampires de vieille ventouse périmée, les vampires répliquaient en les traitants de chien pouilleux bon à faire le trottoir. Et finalement les loups grognèrent, les vampires sifflaient à travers leurs dents pointues. Et Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains pour essayer de se contenir. _Je vais craquer. Ne les remet pas en place, ne les remet pas en place ils ne vont pas aimer ! _Même Severus et Rémus avaient rejoint le combat, s'accusant de tout, hurlant de plus en plus fort. Et Harry craqua.

Ça commença par un vase, posé au milieu de la table, qui explosa, mais peu de personnes le remarquèrent. Puis un à un, les verres suivirent, les assiettes se fissurèrent, le feu de cheminée s'éteignit brusquement comme soufflé par un vent de magie pure qui emplit la pièce. C'est alors que les têtes se tournèrent inquiètes vers le bout de table. Une aura imposante, voire menaçante, se répandit dans l'air, oppressant les invités, comme une ombre venue de nulle part.

Le silence se fit et tous regardaient à présent la colère du jeune sorcier se répandre sans que rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Le souffle leur manquait, Severus commença à paniquer.

_ Harry.

— Silence ! Non, mais regardez-vous à vous disputer comme des vendeurs de poisson, alors que c'est de la vie de vos proches qui est en question ! De la vie de vos femmes, vos enfants, vos parents et amis ! Est le seul mérite que vous leur portez ? Leurs vies ne valent telles pas le moindre compromis de votre part ? Vous êtes leurs élus, leurs chefs. Ils croient en vous, ils espèrent que vous les sauverez. Je ne tolérerais pas de voir à nouveau un spectacle aussi navrant.

La menace pesa sur chacun. Et à mesure que leurs souffles revenaient, les visages se firent penauds, repentants, mais surtout décidés. Oui maintenant ils comprenaient, ce sorcier, qu'il prenait pour un faible, un gamin, c'est lui qui les mènerait à la victoire.

Un elfe de maison apparu soudainement. Il courut vers Harry qui se pencha vers lui pour entendre ce que lui chuchotait l'elfe.

_ Monsieur Greyback, il semblerait qu'un de vos loups soit à notre porte, il semble mal en point.

— Quoi c'est n'importe quoi ! Nous devions venir seuls !

— Et je suis venu seul. Gronda le chef de meute. Il attendra.

Harry se leva.

_ Si je puis me permettre il semblerait qu'il soit blessé je pense que nous devrions le recevoir. Va le chercher. Dit-il à l'elfe.

Certains grondèrent leurs mécontentements, mais quand Draco soutenant un jeune homme presque inconscient passa la porte ils cessèrent aussitôt. Greyback se précipita vers le jeune loup.

_ Par Morgane, que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est Lean... il a prévenu le ministère... ils nous attaquent c'est vous qu'ils veulent je... je devais vous prévenir.

Et le jeune homme plongea dans l'inconscience.

_ Merde, merde !

Luc jurait furieux pendant que Severus et la belle vélane tentaient de sauver le blessé.

_ Je dois y aller.

— Mais c'est vous qu'ils veulent.

— Mais c'est ma meute, regardez-le, ils sont prêts à mourir pour moi je ne peux pas les abandonner.

Rémus approcha.

_ Vous avez raison. Mais le ministère, qu'importe ce qu'ils ont promis, capturera tout le monde. Si nous y allons maintenant nous pourrons peut-être les surprendre et sauver la meute.

— Oui, enchaîna Harry, il nous faut un plan et vite, Greyback votre cachette n'est plus sure. Rémus penses-tu pouvoir les accueillir ?

— Oui, on va se serrer un peu.

— Bien Draco va chercher Gil on a besoin de son don, maintenant que tout ce qui ont une dent contre le ministère nous suivent. Greyback votre portoloin je vous prie.

Tout le monde écouta attentivement le plan de leur meneur. Severus sourit, malgré le fait que le plan pouvait se résumer à « on fonce dans le tas à la Griffondor », le rôle de Gil apportait un petit côté Serpentard dont il était très fier. Rapidement tout le monde se prépara et bientôt la maison fut vide.

Dans la forêt, les Aurors avaient encerclé les loups. On pouvait entendre leurs grognements furieux, certains étaient même à moitié transformés prêts à mordre le premier qui toucherait à sa famille. Les enfants pleuraient, apeurés. Une louve transformée tentait de calmer les petits à grand coup de langue, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Une autre chuchotait tout bas.

_ Chut, chut, ne pleure pas. Luc va venir nous sauver. Soit fort petit loup, ne leur montre pas ta peur. Soit près, tu te souviens, en cas d'attaque hein ? Chut, il faut attendre le signal.

Sur un talus, plus haut Luc, Harry et les autres observaient la scène, cachés par les soins de tous les sorciers. Luc analysa la situation et sourit.

_ Qu'est qui vous fait rire ?

— Les sorciers sont vraiment idiots. Regardez en bas, ils ont séparaient les mâles, des enfants et louves. Ils pensent pouvoir nous contrôler en menaçant nos femmes mais une louve est bien plus dangereuse lorsqu'on touche à ses petits. Regardez-les, elles sont déjà à moitié transformées, prête à mordre.

Des bruissements de feuilles, une course folle à travers la forêt, un grondement sourd, « il est par là, attrapez-le » un sort et le loup le plus recherché fut attrapé.

Putain il nous aura fait courir celui-là.

— Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez con pour revenir se jeter dans nos bras.

— C'est que c'est con un loup, allez, on l'emmène, le chef veut le décapiter devant les autres.

Le grand loup noir fut soulevé d'un sort et les deux gardes repartirent au camp, fiers de leur capture. Lorsqu'il fut jeté négligemment devant ses congénères, des cris de paniques se firent entendre.

_ Et ouais personne ne viendra vous sauver, vous finirez tous en descente de lit. Ha ha ha.

Pendant ce temps les troupes alliées encerclaient tranquillement la place. Certains loups sentirent leurs présences et restèrent calmes attendant la suite.

Le capitaine de la brigade, un homme cynique et haineux, sortit de la maison principale, suivit par Lean qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le loup couché au sol. D'un sort le capitaine obligea le loup à reprendre forme humaine. Il fut soulevé du sol pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Lean, pris d'un doute, se rapprocha pour humer l'air fortement avant de reculer, surprit. Le Luc en face d'eux fit un sourire moqueur.

_ Il était temps.

— Ce… ce n'est pas lui.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, bien sûr que c'est...

— Il n'a pas son odeur, ce n'est pas lui vous vous êtes fait bernés.

_ Mais, mais ça veut dire….

— Ça veut dire qu'il sait a…

C'est alors qu'un long hurlement résonna dans la pénombre. Les loups capturés se jetèrent sur leurs bourreaux, toutes dents dehors. Le vrai Luc Greyback bondit, suivit de tous les grands chefs loups présents et se jeta dans le tas. Harry guidait l'offensive de l'autre côté capturant les Aurors désœuvrés. Luc se retrouva nez à nez avec Lean et un combat à mort commença entre eux. Deux grands loups se battant au milieu du camp ravagé, se dressant sur leurs pattes arrière pour frapper de toutes ses forces son opposant. Lean le mordit à la patte, mais Luc en profita pour l'attraper par la nuque et le soulever fortement pour le faire lâcher prise. Il renversa sa proie sur le dos et d'un grand coup de griffes lui ouvrit le ventre de haut en bas, le laissant agoniser au sol, se vidant de son sang.

Harry se battait au côté de Severus, le vampire parait tous les sorts venant dans sa direction, son bouclier était impénétrable. Harry jetait sort sur sort, magie blanche comme magie noire aucune importance, tant que ça touche la bonne cible. Draco protégeait les personnes désignées pour soigner sous la direction d'une Aurora autoritaire. Bientôt tous les Aurors furent attrapés et regroupés au centre de la place. Severus profita du calme revenu pour s'assurer que son calice n'avait rien. C'est le regard triomphant qu'Harry s'approcha de ses captifs.

_ Laissez-nous partir, nous représentons le ministère.

Harry gloussa. Tiens ça me rappelle le bonbon rose. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et non nous ne vous laisserons pas partir.

— Laissez-les-moi. Ils, ils agresse ma meute, ils sont à moi.

— Greyback les massacrer serait, je veux bien le reconnaître, très tentant, mais le ministère en profiterait pour nous traiter de monstres. Alors, ne leur tendons pas le bâton pour nous faire battre.

Luc grogna de frustration. L'un des grands chefs vampires s'approcha.

_ Les jeunes vampires ont toujours besoin de sang frais. Ce qui est difficile à gérer. Je peux les garder comme donneurs de sang, bien sûr nous ferons ça à la moldu.

—…...Heu pourquoi pas.

— Harry !

— Rémus, vois le bon côté des choses, on sait quoi en faire,ni où les mettre, et en plus ils aideront notre cause.

— Mouais.

— Par contre, je veux en premier lieu contacter mes amies journalistes et avec une petite dose de véritaserum, je suis sûr que chacun des journaux aura de quoi remplir quelques pages.

— Très bonne idée Harry.

Ce fut vite réglé, les Aurors furent enfermés dans les tréfonds du manoir et tout le monde rentra chez lui. Harry sourit en voyant les jumeaux foncer sur Draco pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre à leurs questions. La main de Severus sur ses reins lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se retirer et il suivit le mouvement sans protester. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain. Severus l'aida à retirer ses vêtements sales. Une fois nus, ils entrèrent dans la douche et laissèrent l'eau laver leurs corps courbaturés. Severus décida de prendre soin de son calice, le couvrant de douceur, il prit le gel douche et passa ses mains sur le corps en face de lui, en profitant pour serrer Harry entre ses bras. Embrassant sa nuque avant de quémander sa bouche pour un baiser plus approfondit. Harry se retourna et lava, à son tour, son partenaire. Cet instant de douceur dévia lentement vers quelque chose de moins chaste. Leurs corps répondant aux caresses échangées. Le besoin de sentir l'autre le plus près se fit sentir et Harry agrippa la nuque du vampire l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Severus finit par le soulever souplement et l'entraîner jusqu'au lit. Il le coucha avant de parcourir son corps de baiser.

_ Sev…

Harry gémissait déjà sous les lèvres expertes qui titillaient son torse. Ses mains qui parcouraient son corps s'attardant entre ses cuisses et remontant sur son ventre. Aucun n'avait la patience d'attendre ce soir. Alors Severus glissa sa main plus bas afin de préparer son calice. Harry gémissait plus fort, suppliant pour plus, Severus abdiqua et le pénétra enfin. Là les yeux dans les yeux, il entama un mouvement lent et profond faisant hoqueter son amant à chaque pénétration. Le rythme fut maintenu jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus d'attendre la délivrance. Severus prit un rythme effréné faisant hurler Harry de plaisir. Puis il plongea ses canines tranchantes dans le cou de son calice, leur apportant à tous deux la jouissance tant attendue. Harry respirait fortement, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, les yeux clos, savourant le plaisir de la morsure. Quand Severus se détacha de son cou, il lui vola un baiser avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà enfin terminer.<p>

ps: mat je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer je viens de faire apparaître une jolie rousse rien que pour toi ^^ tu devinera pour quoi...


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde nous revoilà avec la suite ^^ . merci à ceux qui laisse des messages et à qui je n'ais pas pus répondre. et un grand merci à ma correctrice qui risque d'avoir encore plus de travaille si les seul mot que je connais change d'orthographe^^ .

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 :<span>

Harry avait besoin que le plus de monde possible voie son article. Les Aurors interrogés avaient livré leurs secrets et attendaient, la peur au ventre, dans un cachot que les vampires viennent les récupérer. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fit pas seulement appel à Rita, mais aussi à Mr Lovegood. Celui-ci enchanté lui promit de lui envoyer Luna pour représenter le Chicaneur. Il se rendait dans le salon où l'attendaient les deux journalistes, quand une main l'attrapa pour le plaquer contre le mur juste à côté de la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Harry ouvrit des yeux surprit quand il se retrouva face à Aurora lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et le maintenant au mur, les yeux dilatés le souffle court.

_ Potter qui est là-dedans ? Harry dégagea sa bouche.

— Des journalistes pour l'interview, mais...

— Chut !

Elle se pencha et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_ Non impossible.

— Mais quoi à la fin ? Elles m'attendent, il faudrait me lâcher maintenant.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit une femme…

Il était évident qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout, plongée dans ses pensées. Mais à force de gesticuler, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle retenait le sauveur du monde sorcier par le col. Elle le reposa en s'excusant avant de retourner à sa contemplation à travers la porte.

_ Vous la connaissez ? Qui est cette magnifique créature ?

— Qui ?

— La magnifique blonde.

— Je vous signale qu'elles sont blondes toutes les deux.

Aurora jeta un regard à l'autre femme avant de se retourner dégoûter vers Harry.

_ Comment pouvez-vous comparer ? Cette chose ne mérite pas un regard.

— Oui… peut être que si je pouvais voir.

— Ho oui.

Elle se décala et Harry soupira avant de se rapprocher pour apercevoir Luna assise près de la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil éclairant son visage et mettant ses longs cheveux blond presque blanc en valeur. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine moldu que l'on manie avec précaution de peur de les casser.

_ C'est la fille assise ?

— Oui ! Elle semblait tout excitée et trépignait d'impatience.

— C'est Luna Lovegood. Une amie très chère.

— Une amie? Présente-la-moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Rha, mais parce que !

— Je veux une bonne raison sinon je ne bouge pas de là.

Le regard menaçant qu'il reçut fit chuter son courage à ses pieds, mais il tint bon. Aurora soupira de frustration.

_ C'est mon âme sœur. Je l'es sentis approcher alors je me suis précipitée ici pour découvrir le beau jeune homme que je pensais trouver, mais à la place c'est une magnifique princesse que je récupère. Je suis un peu surprise, mais bon...

— Ha, oK, mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Et je dois vous prévenir Luna est un peu...extravagante.

— Je suis tout excitée.

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur la poignée quand...

_ Attends !

Harry se retourna surprit pour la voir faire un pas en arrière pour se replacer devant le miroir du couloir et arranger sa flamboyante chevelure, remettre sa robe à corsage en place et vérifier que rien n'était coincé entre ses dents. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, c'est bon là ?

— Oui bon. Je vais rencontrer ma future compagne je dois faire bon impression.

— Luna se fout de ce genre de chose.

Et il entra suivit par la belle vélane qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder Luna.

_ Mr Potter, commença Rita, j'espère que ça en vaut la peine ou je vais me faire licencier.

— Bonjour à vous aussi, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vous ai pas fait déplacer pour rien.

— Bonjour Harry.

— Salut Luna comment vas-tu ?

Harry s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Alors si vous êtes là c'est...

— Hm Hm.

Harry se retourna vers Aurora qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier encore longtemps.

_ Ha oui je vous présente Aurora, une…amie qui m'aide.

— Bonjour.

À peine Luna eu dit un mot que la belle rousse se précipita pour lui prendre la main, se collant contre elle.

_ C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Luna.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard charmeur et...aucune réaction de la part de sa promise.

_ Moi de même, Luna garder le même visage doux, mais sans montrer le même intérêt, je peux récupérer ma main ?

— Ho oui bien sûr.

— Hm, commençons.

Tout le monde prit place et Aurora vint se coller à Luna qui lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Vous savez les Malefoy ont toujours pris soins de leurs meubles, je ne pense pas que le fauteuil soit contaminé par les joncheruines.

— Les, quoi ?

— Les joncheruines, ils entrent dans les maisons pour s'accrocher à nous et nous embrouille le cerveau. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait ici.

— Heu oui moi non plus. Répondit Aurora perdu sous le regard moqueur d'Harry qui s'empêchait de rire à la situation.

— Alors vous pouvez aller vous asseoir là-bas au lieu de rester collé à mes côtés.

—…..

Harry gloussa devant l'air boudeur de la vélane qui, ne trouvant aucun argument pour contrer la jeune femme, fut bien obligée d'obéir avec le sourire.

_ Bien, j'ai ici avec moi, le témoignage sous véritaserum d'Aurors chargés de capturer une meute de loups garous. Je veux que ceci soit en première page. Vous pourrez faire durer le scandale vu le nombre d'informations. Le monde sorcier doit savoir comment leur ministre traite les créatures magiques.

— Potter, ce que vous me demandez là c'est de discréditer le ministère tout en sachant que je peux me faire tuer pour ça.

— Je croyais que vous aimiez les scandales ?

— Oui oui, mais là… Je mets ma vie et celle de mes collèges en jeux.

— Moi je peux le publier Harry et si tu veux plus d'audience la gazette n'a qu'à donner l'info d'une drôle de rumeur est parue dans le Chicaneur.

— Et en plus, elle est intelligente.

Un blanc suivit cette constatation dite avec beaucoup de chaleur presque un ronronnement, par Aurora qui rougit de voir tout le monde se tourner vers elle.

_ Heu, oui. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

— Mouis c'est faisable, mais il me faudra savoir de quoi parle votre article et je veux ses documents aussi.

— Pas de problème.

Harry tendit à chacune une enveloppe chargée. De quoi réveiller les foules, enfin il l'espérait. Harry mit fin au rendez-vous et Rita satisfaite et pressée de lire tout ça partit sans tarder. Aurora en profita pour s'approcher de Luna.

_ Miss Luna puis je te parler en priver ?

— Oui bien sûr.

Harry sourit et les laissa entre elles. Il partit rejoindre Severus penche au-dessus d'une potion tue-loup. En passant à ses côtés, il caressa sa hanche avant de se saisir d'un couteau et d'entamer la préparation des prochains ingrédients.

_ Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

— Bien, Rita refuse de publier directement contre le ministère, mais elle va soutenir l'article du Chicaneur. Je compte faire en sorte que le Chicaneur se perde un peu sur les paliers qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de croiser histoire de… Ho et il semblerait que Aurora est trouvée son âme sœur.

— Qui ça ?

— Luna.

— Non ? Et bien, ce manoir n'a jamais connu autant d'amour de toute sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Aurora tentait de faire comprendre de manière subtile à Luna qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais Luna et la subtilité, surtout quand elle n'est pas dans le contexte, ça fais deux. Aurora craqua quand Luna la remercia de la trouver jolie, mais qu'elle devait partir là. Aurora relâcha une bonne partie de son attraction vélane, capturant l'esprit et le corps de Luna de ses bras pour la plaquer contre son corps et lui lâcher en pleine figure.

_ Je suis une vélane et tu es ma promise.

Avant de presser furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luna écarquilla les yeux avant de se débattre un peu. Aurora la relâcha, la gardant quand même contre elle pour la voir rougir.

_ Il suffisait de le dire.

Aurora eu soudait très envie de se laisser tomber au sol de désespoir. Mais elle tin bon.

_ Alors ça te tente ?

— Heu et ben je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu veux que je te montre mes ailes ?

— Si je vous fais confiance, mais je…je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Aurora sourit rassuré.

_ Ne t'en fais pas moi non plus. On apprendra ensemble.

— Doucement ?

— Ho oui désolé de t'avoir embrassé de force.

— Pas grave. C'était plutôt bien.

— Hm alors je peux recommencer ?

— Oui.

Aurora plus grande, glissa sa main dans le cou pâle de sa compagne et se pencha pour venir cueillir ses lèvres douces. Bien plus douce que tous les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés. Luna ferma ses beaux yeux bleus pour savourer le contact de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui venaient effleurer les siennes avec tendresse. Un baiser tout doux et tout mignon.

Luna dut rentrer chez elle, alors qu'Aurora était hébergée sur place pour le moment. La vélane eut du mal à la laisser partir, mais elle obtint la promesse de la voir souvent.

Le lendemain comme promis, le Chicaneur se retrouva devant chaque porte, bien disposé de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait manquer la première page. Ni son titre écrit en gros caractère :

«** Épuration du monde magique, le véritable but du ministère raconté par ses employés directs** »

_L'article qui se trouvait derrière commençait par :_

_Mes chers auditeurs, dans votre dos se passent des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. Il y a quelques jours, des Aurors ont dû se livrer à un petit interrogatoire menée par des résistants. Je vous entends déjà hurler au scandale, mais attendez de lire ce qu'ils ont à nous apprendre._

_Première question :_

_- « Qu'elle est votre grade ? » l'homme répond « lieutenant » ou bien « commandant en chef »_

_Oui ! Du gratin mes amis _

_— « Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la forêt ? »_

_— « On nous à ordonnée de capturer et tuer l'ensemble de la meute de Luc Greyback._

_Tous ?_

_— Oui tous sans exceptions, hommes, femmes, enfants. On avait même le droit de jouer un peu avec eux._

_— Étiez-vous d'accord avec tout ça ?_

_— Non ces gens n'ont même pas eu le droit d'évacuer et puis s'ils sont si nombreux on a qu'à les castrer._

_Ceci et le témoignage d'un Auror de petite classe, nous avons ensuite entendu le commandant en chef :_

_« — Est la première meute que vous décimez sans leur laisser le temps de rejoindre la zone libre ?_

_Non._

_— Et les disparitions soudaines ? Les enfants disparus dans la ville ?_

_— C'est moi aussi._

_— Et vous en êtes fier ?_

_— Oui_

_— Qu'avez-vous fait à ces enfants arrachés à leur parent ?_

_— Nous les avons tués, tous, ce n'est que de la vermine, ils devraient tous disparaître après leurs transformations._

_— Le ministère prépare-t-il autre chose ? »_

Et l'article continuait encore et encore. On apprit que le ministère comptait perquisitionner toutes les maisons sorcières pour y trouver les réfugiés et non déclarés. Ensuite, les sorciers seront testés pour être sûrs que les jeunes ne risquaient pas de se transformer à leur majorité en des créatures dites dangereuses. Et chacun serait sur un registre bien précis.

Dans son bureau, un petit homme joufflu serrait compulsivement le journal fautif dans ses mains. Ses assistants tremblaient de peur devant son visage cramoisi d'où n'aller pas tarder à sortir une colère monstrueuse.

_ Trouvez-les-moi ! Enfermer les Lovegoods ! Et trouvez-moi Potter sur le champ ! Je le veux maintenant dans mon bureau !

_ Ou…oui Monsieur le Ministre tout de suite.

_ Il va payer pour ça.

* * *

><p>Tadam! bon ok je me remet à écrire ... ^^ à bientôt<p> 


End file.
